El renacer de los sentimientos
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: El pasado de Ulquiorra y cómo es que conoce a Rukia, por qué ella se va y nunca regresa, para después pasar a la época presente en donde son enemigos./Re-edición pendiente, sólo actualizado.
1. Un encuentro doloroso

**Título: El renacer de los sentimientos**

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, todos los personajes son de TK

Resumen: Este fic es la secuela de "Sentimientos Marchitos", ¿por qué Rukia no recuerda a Ulquiorra? ¿qué sucedió entre ellos dos?

N/A: El fic va dedicado a todos los que quieran saber por qué Rukia se fue y nunca volvió, pero en especial para Tsuki-chan y Nao-chan, puesto que gracias a ellas me anime a hacer esta secuela, por cierto seguí tu consejo Tsuki-chan y re-edite el episodio. Gracias ^_^

Aclaración: Las _cursivas_ son el narrador, excepto por el pensamiento con el que empieza el capítulo, puesto que ese es Ulquiorra

El punto de vista de Rukia está escrito en letra de molde

El de Ulquiorra será en negritas.

* * *

.

"_Será posible recuperar lo que una vez fue...los sentimientos que una vez se tuvieron...comenzar de nuevo, o... acaso lo único que queda es destruirlos completamente, olvidar todo, enterrarlos en lo más profundo del alma y destruir hasta la persona que una vez se amo...o tal vez... los únicos sentimientos que se puedan recuperar son los del odio...y la venganza, venganza y resentimiento por esa persona, esa persona que me mostró un mundo lleno de luz y amor, para después desaparecer de mi vida y dejarme en la más profunda oscuridad."_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer_

_._

_

* * *

._

_Era un sábado por la tarde, cuando en el cielo se presento una grieta, como si el cielo se estuviera partiendo en dos, ningún humano se percato de eso, tan sólo un grupo de jóvenes, entre ellos una joven de ojos violáceos, estatura pequeña, cabello negro y tez blanca, al ver esa grieta llamada Garganta la jóven Kuchiki Rukia se despojo de su gigai para quedar en su aspecto de shinigami así como sus amigos también se preparaban para recibir a los Hollows provenientes de Hueco Mundo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que los que atravesaban ese portal eran unos Arrancar, uno de ellos era un Espada de ojos verdes, inexpresivo, delgado, de tez blanca y el otro tenía cabellos de punta color azul, así como sus ojos._

.

Me preparó junto con Ichigo y los demás para derrotar a los Hollows, pero no me imaginaba que serían unos _Espada_, lo que más me sorprende es que en unos instantes uno de los _Espada_ se postro frente a mi, sus ojos verdes me miran fijamente, no realiza ninguna expresión, tan sólo mantiene sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y su mirada clavada en la mía, realizo el shumpo para alejarme de él y poder realizar un ataque, sin embargo, es imposible... cada vez que trato de alejarme, él acorta la distancia, volteo a mi alrededor, pero...no diviso a nadie, 'tanto me he alejado, eso no puede ser' me digo a mi misma, pero algo interrumpe mis pensamientos, más bien alguien. Él me pregunta "¿Te acuerdas de mi?", su rostro continua aplacible, no puedo leer ninguna emoción en su facciones, pero sus ojos...esos ojos parecen esperar con ansias mi respuesta, él me continua viendo, no hace movimiento alguno, parece esperar a que me acuerde de él, yo tan sólo lo veo, lo miro con confusión, '¿cómo quiere que lo recuerde?, esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos', noto cierta impaciencia en sus ojos verdes, esos ojos que ahora parecen juzgarme con crueldad y... ¿decepción... o acaso tristeza?, no sabia que los Arrancar pudieran sentir; el ser que esta parado frente a mi me desconserta, a pesar de que no muestra emoción alguna, algo en mi pecho se estremece, siento dolor, un dolor muy profundo, ¿pero... por qué?, estoy segura de no conocerlo, esto no tiene sentido.

.

**Después de formular mi pregunta, lo único que ella hace es verme con desconcierto, pensé que tal vez... se acordaría de mi, pero no es así, la miro con impaciencia, ella sigue con el rostro algo desencajado debido a mi pregunta, 'ya veo, ahora me doy cuenta; ella no me recuerda'. Soy un tonto por pensar en que se acordaría de mi, internamente me burlo de mi propia incredulidad, no tiene caso que le pregunte, nunca lo tuvo...pero, si es así, ¿por qué?...¿por qué de repente me muestra un rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento? No la entiendo, pero eso no hace falta, si el único sentimiento que puedo provocar en ella es dolor, si eso es lo único que me conectará a su vida y a sus pensamientos, entonces le infringiré todo el sufrimiento que pueda, pero antes de eso, necesito comprobar que ella de verdad me ha olvidado, tal vez eso es lastimarme más, pero...¿de verdad puedo salir lastimado?¿no acaso ahora soy un ser sin emociones, devoto a mi creador Aizen-sama? ¿si es así, por qué entonces me preocupo por esta shinigami? Pensé que había enterrado todos mis sentimientos, pero veo que no es así, aún siento algo por ella, pero ¿qué es? ¿amor? No creo, más bien es odio, un odio profundo, por culpa de ella y de mi ingenuidad soy el ser que soy ahora, por último formulo una pregunta más.**

**.**

Lo veo detenidamente, parece pensativo, en eso cuando estoy a punto de responder a su pregunta y decirle, "no te conozco", me vuelve a interrumpir diciendo: "ya veo...-con una pequeña mueca de dolor, trata de ocultarla, pero aún así la percibo- es normal que no me recuerdes -vuelve a su tono frío y tajante, un frío recorre mi espina dorsal- ¿no es posible que me recuerdes, verdad?, después de todo yo sólo fui alguien insignificante en tu vida -pronuncia esa palabras despectivamente." de nuevo me mira fijamente, sus ojos reflejan crueldad, pero su rostro continua apacible, no sé que contestarle, ¿por qué insiste tanto en que lo recuerde? ¿qué tengo que recordar, por qué piensa que ya nos habíamos conocido?, él continua "no importa que no me recuerdes, tampoco importa si nunca lo haces, al menos haré que a partir de este momento nunca me olvides, nunca podrás olvidar el nombre de _Ulquiorra Schiffer_ de nuevo" sus ojos ahora tienen un brillo, pero me da temor saber que pasa por su mente, ese brillo que iluminan sus ojos, es una luz que refleja crueldad y odio. Tal vez... si le miento y diga que lo recuerdo, ese temor que siento desaparecerá, no lo sé... pero si esa es la respuesta que quiere, esa respuesta le daré.

_La pequeña shinigami estaba a punto de abrir sus finos labios, cuando Ulquiorra dio una media vuelta, ella se sorprendió ante tal acto, él empezaba a alejarse, ella tan sólo miraba su espalda cada vez más lejos, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando en la distancia se percato que él había desaparecido, ella no sabía por que, pero sintió que su corazón se comprimía, le resultaba doloroso verlo irse, aunque no comprendía el ¿por qué?. Mientras la joven de ojos violetas estaba pensando en el por qué el Espada le había dicho esas cosas, a lo lejos escucho el grito de una joven diciendo: "KUROSAKI-KUUUN..."_

.

Corro rápidamente al lugar de dónde proviene el grito, me pregunto a mi misma ¿qué rayos paso?, él se acaba de ir, y ahora escucho a Inoue gritando desesperadamente "Kurosaki-kuun", llegó al lugar en donde se encuentran todos, y me percato de que Ichigo tiene una herida muy grave en el pecho, está sangrando, observo la escena con horror al darme cuenta de que no sólo es Ichigo, también Chad tiene herido su brazo, e Ishida se encuentra tendido en el suelo, su reiatsu esta disminuyendo, la única ilesa es Inoue tan sólo tiene unos rasguños, pero nada serio; ella corre hacia donde se encuentra Ichigo para sanarlo, supongo que es porque él es el más herido, incluso está tosiendo sangre, no se puede levantar, ahora observo que aquel espada de ojos verdes, con una lineas verde-azuladas que se deslizan suavemente como si fueran dos lagrimas en su rostro, se dirige hacia Chad, está a punto de lanzarle un Cero, no puedo permitir eso, Chad es mi amigo, no dejaré que lo lastimen más.

.

**La veo llegar, su rostro muestra horror al ver la escena de sus amigos heridos, siento que mi pecho se comprime, me duele, no entiendo por qué..., recuerdo haber sentido algo así antes, ¿cómo se le llamaba a eso? ¿dolor...? ¿dolor por verla angustiada y sin saber qué hacer? ¿por ver como contiene sus emociones, para no expresar su angustia?, 'eso no me detendrá, mi propósito aquí es eliminar al shinigami sustituto y sus amigos, es la primera y última vez que los veré, no entiendo cómo es que a Aizen-sama le preocupaban esas basuras, ahora dirijo mi _Cero_ hacia una basura humana de piel morena y cabello café, noto cómo ella trata de hacer algo, no le doy importancia, no puede hacer nada, estoy a punto de liberar el ataque de mi mano cuando la escucho decir: "Hado #31: Shakkaho", no pensé que me atacaría, esquivo su ataque, al mismo tiempo que desvanezco el mio, no quiero herirla, al menos no físicamente.**

**Volteo a ver a Grimmjow, él tan sólo se limita a burlarse de la escena, está a punto de atacar a Rukia, no puedo permitir eso, lo detengo, le digo que ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión, no hay necesidad de asesinarla, él me ve con enojo, me reclama de qué no lo deje disfrutar una pelea hasta el final, le digo que no hace falta, puesto que están al borde de la muerte.**

**Grimmjow me dice "Ja, aquella shinigami no está herida para nada, pero sería muy fácil matarla", a lo que yo respondo "... si es un blanco tan fácil, entonces no vale la pena" -Miento, no quiero que nada le pase, tan sólo quiero que ella me tenga presente en sus pensamientos, aunque eso implique que me odie, sin embargo Grimmjow continua hablando, diciendome "Eres un aburrido como siempre, si no te ordenan algo, no lo haces", por último le digo "vamonos" quiero desparecer de ahí, no quiero verla más, al menos no por hoy, su rostro...la expresión en su rostro me hiere, la veo a lo lejos, pero no por eso las lagrimas que salen sigilosamente de sus hermosos ojos pasan desapercibidas ante mi, veo que nadie se percata de eso, todos sus amigos están heridos, nadie puede percatarse en este momento de su sufrimiento, nadie...excepto yo, ahora la observo con detenimiento; veo como uno de ellos se levanta, es una basura humana de cabello negro, usa lentes, su traje de batalla es blanco, el Quincy, él voltea a verla, le pregunta "Kuchiki-san...¿qué tienes? ¿te encuentras bien?", no soporto ver esa escena, rápidamente hago _Sonido_ y lo golpeo en la boca del estomago con mi puño, ahora yo soy el que está parado enfrente de ella, la miro fijamente a los ojos, aún puedo notar sus mejillas húmedas debido a las pocas lagrimas que no había logrado frenar, me quiero acercar, pero noto que Grimmjow me observa, volteo a verla por última vez, me doy la media vuelta, pero su voz me detiene un instante "¿por qué? -susurra- ¿por qué haces esto?"; no le contesto, me voy, Grimmjow me observa y una risa burlona aparece en su rostro, no sé por qué, pero eso me molesta.**

**Abro una _Garganta_ para regresar a Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow entra primero, después yo, pero antes de eso, volteo a verla, muevo ligeramente mis labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, digo unas palabras, esperando que ella pueda leer de mis labios la respuesta a su pregunta.**

* * *

Bueno, en algunas partes retomo el fic anterior y lo explico más, espero les guste, si es así, dejen un review, por favor.

Gracias ^_^


	2. La búsqueda por el pasado

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, todos los personajes son de TK

Resumen: Este fic es la secuela de "Sentimientos Marchitos", ¿por qué Rukia no recuerda a Ulquiorra? ¿qué sucedió entre ellos dos?

N/A: El fic va dedicado a todos los que quieran saber por qué Rukia se fue y nunca volvió, pero en especial para Tsuki-chan y Nao-chan, puesto que gracias a ellas me anime a hacer esta secuela. También agradezco a Nath-chan Shifer, Kia, y Mokona-kuchiki, me alegraron muchos sus reviews :D

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario, los recibiré con gusto ^_^

Aclaración: La [letra de molde] es el narrador, la perspectiva de Rukia estará en letra de molde y la de Ulquiorra en _cursiva_

_

* * *

  
_

[Son las 9 de la mañana en el pueblo de Karakura, han pasado dos días desde la pelea con los Espada, los jóvenes que fueron heridos en batalla, ya se han recuperado, el único que aún guarda reposo en su habitación es Kurosaki Ichigo, a su lado se encuentra una joven de tez blanca, cabello negro, con un mechón que pasa por su cara, ella se encuentra en el escritorio de Ichigo, está escribiendo algo en una hoja, aunque aún no sabemos que es, lentamente deja caer el bolígrafo en el escritorio y voltea hacia su lado izquierdo para observar a Ichigo durmiendo, él ha estado así desde que quedo inconsciente en la última batalla, ella suspira levemente, vuelve a postrar sus ojos en la hoja de papel, para después doblarlo y retirarse de la habitación]

_~~~~*~~~~_

Aún es temprano, son 5 minutos después de las 9:00 a.m., doblo una hoja de papel, y la dejo en el escritorio de Ichigo, me levanto de la silla, agradezco que no este Kon, sino haría un escándalo gritando "Nee-saan" como siempre lo hace -una pequeña sonrisa se esboza en mis labios- jamás creí que me alegraría por algo como eso, me siento confundida, no sé que hacer, ¿de verdad, todo eso fue mi culpa? ¿por no recordar a un Espada que nunca he conocido?, sus palabras me dejaron confusa, no sé que pensar, tal vez...¿sólo me confundió con alguien?, no...eso no puede ser, la única persona que es semejante a mi en apariencia en mi hermana Hisana, y estoy segura de que ella nunca conoció a un ser como él, ahhhh...-suspiro mentalmente- supongo que esto es lo mejor, así ya nadie saldrá lastimado.

~~~~*~~~~

[Son las 10:00 de la mañana del mismo día, el joven Kurosaki abre sus ojos lentamente, voltea de un lado hacia otro como si estuviera reconociendo la habitación, de repente se levanta de un salto diciéndose a sí mismo

"¿Qué paso con la pelea? ¿Y el Espada? ¿Rukia? " sus ojos muestran preocupación, sumido en sus pensamientos continua hablando para sí.

"Recuerdo que ella se alejo de nosotros, un Espada la seguía... me empece a preocupar y justo cuando iba a ir tras ella, el Espada de cabello azul me ataco, estaba algo distraído pensando si Rukia estaría bien y... en un descuido de mi parte permití que ese Espada me hiriera gravemente, después de eso... ¿qué paso?" 'maldición' se dijo para si mismo, sus ojos mostraban frustración, el joven de cabellos naranja estaba completamente frustrado por lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, intento tranquilizarse, respiro profundamente, y ya una vez tranquilo, se levanto lentamente de su cama, dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio y ahí observo un papel doblado, lo tomo lentamente y comenzó a desdoblarlo, en esa hoja de papel pudo ver unos dibujos de conejos, muy al estilo de Rukia, las letras parecían jeroglíficos, así que el joven de tez morena clara y cabello naranja comenzó a descifrar el mensaje y leerlo en voz alta

Ichigo:

Me tengo que ir por un tiempo, 

no sé hasta cuando, espero te encuentres bien.

PD: Ya me despedí de de tu familia, así que no hay problema con ellos.

"Ah, esa tonta, se fue... " El joven Kurosaki apretó la hoja con su mano, para después aventarla en la cama, 'bueno, al menos sé que esta bien, y no tiene caso que me preocupe, ella es así, aparece y se desaparece' pensó para si mismo, 'pero entonces... qué es este mal presentimiento que tengo...', después de eso, el joven decidió que ese sentimiento que tenía en su pecho debería de ser ignorado, después de todo nada iba a pasar, y tenía que ir con Urahara para preguntarle la existencia de los Espada, no podía estar preocupado por todo lo que concierne a Rukia, al menos no en estos momentos].

~~~~*~~~~

[Al mismo tiempo en el Hueco Mundo, para ser precisos en _Las Noches_ se encontraba un _Espada _caminando a paso firme y tranquilo, a través de los grandes y blancos pasillos de aquel lugar]

_Estoy caminado hacia mi habitación, hace dos días que no veo a Aizen-sama, él parecía disconforme con las decisiones que había tomado en el mundo de los vivos. Aún recuerdo que cuando llegamos a Hueco Mundo, Aizen-sama me pidió que le mostrará lo que había visto, me despoje de mi ojo y lo aplaste con mis propias manos para que viera todo, sin embargo, no le mostré la parte en la que estoy con la shinigami, puesto que antes de llegar con Aizen-sama, me había quitado el ojo que tenía esos recuerdos y lo guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón. Lo que Aizen-sama vio, fue cuando Grimmjow atacaba a Kurosaki Ichigo, y como este caía de un golpe hacia la tierra, después se escucharon los gritos de una basura humana... hasta el momento en el que yo ataco al Quincy; tal vez Aizen-sama estaba disconforme por que no los había matado, y para empeorar las cosas Grimmjow se comenzó a quejar de que no ataque a la shinigami y que tampoco lo deje matar a nadie, en ese momento me dío un poco de... cómo se diría... ¿pánico?, si creo que fue eso, ¿qué le respondería a Aizen-sama?, después de todo ella era la única que no tenía ni un rasguño, y si me preguntaba el por qué, bueno... aunque por dentro estaba algo confuso, exteriormente seguía apacible e inmutable, ´que bueno que nunca demuestro ninguna emoción' me dije a mi mismo, sin embargo Aizen-sama me saco de mis pensamientos._

["Ulquiorra, ¿por qué no los asesinaste?, esa era tu misión" dijo Aizen con un tono inquisitivo.

"No creí que eso fuera necesario, después de todo son unas basuras, son seres insignificantes, no creí que nos debiéramos preocupar por ellos" Ulquiorra dijo eso con palabras serenas y firmes.

"Mm, si así lo consideras está bien, pero..." Aizen Sosuke es interrumpido por Grimmjow diciendo "¿Qué vas a hacer si se vuelven más fuertes? Además...¿por que no atacaste a esa shinigami"]

_Cuando Grimmjow me pregunto eso, me petrifique, si Aizen-sama no lo había preguntado, porque tenía él que me preguntarme algo así, bueno... me tranquilice, voltee a verlo y le dije "Ya te lo dije, no valía la pena" ante ese comentario Grimmjow se dio la media vuelta y se fue, así que yo voltee a ver a Aizen-sama, y el me dijo "esta bien, puedes retirarte, de cualquier forma... si algo llega a pasar, tu te encargarás de eliminar a esos humanos", digo un "si" como respuesta y después me retiro._

_Eso fue lo que paso aquel día, ahora camino -como ya lo había dicho- hacía mi habitación, pero me encuentro con el único ser en este mundo que no quiero: Grimmjow. 'Ahhh' suspiro mentalmente, sigo caminando, ignorándolo, hasta que un comentario que me dice, hace que me pare en seco "Jee, ¿por qué a esa shinigami no le dices basura, ni ser insignificante?"; "¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto, ¿cómo se fue a fijar en un detalle tan insignificante como ese? ¿desde cuándo es tan perceptivo con lo que le rodea?, él continua diciéndome "No quiero decir nada, tan sólo quiero saber que significa para ti esa shinigami, después de todo me sorprendió que: primero; fueras detrás de ella, después, cuando regresaste te pusiste a atacar a los demás humanos, siendo que no mueves ni un dedo cuando se trata de atacar a alguien que es débil, y por último ella regresa ilesa, ¿no crees que es sospechoso?". Maldición, ¿desde cuando Grimmjow es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de todo eso, qué no sólo le importaba pelear?, "estás equivocado, la razón por la cual no le llamo basura, es porque no vale la pena, y si no la ataque fue por la misma primera razón, y si ataque a los demás, fue porque Aizen-sama me ordeno atacarlos", en eso la sonrisa de Grimmjow se hace más grande y burlona para decirme "Mmm, ya veo... entonces, si no vale la pena, ¿por qué te detienes a explicarme todo eso, usualmente tu me hubieras ignorado y te hubieras largado" 'Ah..., es verdad, ahora qué hago', bueno nada... supongo._

[El Espada de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se comenzó a alejar de donde estaba, diciendo "no sé para que me moleste en hablar contigo", al Espada número 6 tan sólo se río y se marcho, pensando en que esto sería algo interesante, por fin había encontrado algo con que molestar al callado y apático de Ulquiorra]

~~~~*~~~~

Mientras tanto en el Seireitei...

[La pequeña shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, había regresado a la Sociedad de Almas, habían pasado varias horas desde su regreso, después de ir con su Nii-sama, y reportarse ante su capitán Ukitake, ahora tenía todo el tiempo para ella, y lo aprovecharía, ese valioso tiempo sería para que pudiera entender las palabras de ese Arrancar, ella aún no podía olvidar sus palabras, que, aunque no las hubiera dicho fuertemente, a pesar de que tan sólo pudo percibir el suave movimiento de los labios de aquel ser de ojos verdes, ella había entendido perfectamente lo que le había dicho]

~~~*~~~

Aún recuerdo cuando se marchó, después de la pregunta que le hice, tan sólo note como sus labios se movían, no sé por qué, pero me cautivo, a pesar de no ser un ser expresivo, pude notar cierta tristeza, pero sus palabras... aún están presentes en mis pensamientos, pero por qué, por qué decirme con esa leve, casi invisible expresión de sufrimiento "Odiame... odiame profundamente y... nunca vuelvas a olvidar", 'si el propósito de ese Espada era que nunca lo olvide, lo ha conseguido' - dijo para sí misma- no he pensado en otra cosa que no sea ese encuentro que tuvimos, y como todo es mi culpa; si le hubiera contestado lo que él quería, a lo mejor nada hubiera pasado, pero eso no es posible ahora.

~~~*~~~

[La joven de ojos violáceos, se encuentra ahora frente a un gran portón, en este se encuentra el número de un escuadrón, y no es precisamente el suyo, no...es el escuadrón número XII. Rukia abre lentamente el portón para adentrarse en ese escuadrón, todo esta oscuro, ella camina con sigilo, en ese momento, a lo lejos se nota una sombra, esa persona se acerca lentamente hacia ella, ahora se vislumbra una silueta, es la silueta de alguien conocido para ella, pero con el que nunca había tenido una conversación, cuando ella alcanzar a ver perfectamente la figura de aquella persona, lo único que sale de sus labios es "Necesito que me ayude, por favor Kurostsuchi-taicho", ante esa petición, el capitán del décimo segundo escuadrón -con una sonrisa- respondió "No tengo porque hacerlo -Rukia mostró una expresión de angustia ante la respuesta '¿quién más le podría ayudar?'- pero... dado que

pienso que tu petición puede ser algo interesante, te usaré como mi hamster de laboratorio y probaré un nuevo invento contigo" ante tal comentario la joven Kuchiki se empezó a arrepentir, pero no podía, no ahora que el capitán más egoísta y excéntrico de todo seireitei había aceptado ayudarla, no importaban los motivos que tuviera, lo único que importaba era que ella necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba saber por qué aquel Espada llamado Ulquiorra insistía en que ella lo recordará, por qué él se veía dolido cuando ella no mostró signos de recordarlo, por qué quería que ella pensará en él, por qué quería que lo odiara, eran muchos por qué, y ella estaba segura que las respuestas a esas y otras preguntas en su mente, las encontraría en su pasado, en las memorias que había perdido, los recuerdos de cuando ella estaba con vida, así que ella asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que aceptaba ser el sujeto experimental de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, él llamo a Nemu, y volteo a verla y dijo "sígueme, tenemos mucho por hacer", él se comenzó a alejar y ella lo siguió, así fue como los dos se fueron alejando hasta llegar a un cuarto lleno de luz, muy diferente al anterior y...]

* * *

Tsuki-chan: Gracias por avisarme, no lo sabía (sino en el problema que me hubiera metido), y en cuanto a la aclaración, no te preocupes, no sonó grosera, así ya se como llamarte, por cierto, no te había entendido bien en el comentario pasado acerca de los nombres (a lo mejor porque lo leí en la madrugada ¬¬), pero espero haberte entendido bien (cuando lo volvía a leer) y que la redacción de este capítulo haya sido como me dijiste ^_^

Nao-chan: Que bueno que te gustó, espero que este también, tenía un montón de ideas vagando por mi cabeza, pero -según yo- escogí las mejores :D

Nath-chan Shifer: Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho tu comentario :D, también te agradezco que me hayas puesto en tus autores favoritos ^_^ , me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este también te guste ^_^

Kia: Gracias, espero actualizar la historia semanalmente, pero si puedo y me termino toda mi tarea entresemana, actualizo más seguido :D

En cuanto al review de la primera historia, lo siento, es que como me acabo de inscribir a la página, tenía unas opciones bloqueadas, y no lo sabía, pero ya lo desbloquee, así que no creo que haya más problemas. Bye!!

* * *

Espero no les haya aburrido, dado que son varios recuerdos, etc., pero era necesario para pasar a los demás acontecimientos. Si pueden, dejen un Review, por favor.


	3. El experimento de Mayuri

**Título: El renacer de los sentimientos**

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, todos los personajes son de TK

Resumen: Este fic es la secuela de "Sentimientos Marchitos", ¿por qué Rukia no recuerda a Ulquiorra? ¿qué sucedió entre ellos dos?

N/A: El fic va dedicado a todos los que quieran saber por qué Rukia se fue y nunca volvió, pero en especial para Tsuki-chan y Nao-chan, puesto que gracias a ellas me anime a hacer esta secuela. También agradezco a Nao-chan, Nath-chan Shifer, y Mokona-kuchiki, me alegraron muchos sus reviews :D

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario, los recibiré con gusto ^_^

Aclaraciones: La letra de molde es el narrador, la narrativa desde la perspectiva de Rukia será en letra _cursiva_, y la de Ulquiorra en [molde]

* * *

_Caminamos hacía un cuarto iluminado, el capitán Kurotsuchi continua caminando, yo me detengo en la entrada de la habitación, Nemu acaba de llegar, se coloca al lado de él; ahora se detiene, y se da la media vuelta, hacia donde estoy yo, me ve con la mirada de científico loco que tiene, un frío recorre mi espina dorsal, es miedo._

"_Mmm, veamos...¿qué experimento probaré primero" sus palabras me aterrorizan, 'en qué lío me he metido' pienso, él ahora se dirige hacia una mesa de laboratorio, en donde hay probetas, tubos de ensaye, etc._

"_Puede ser el de transformación de shinigamis a Hollows, o... el nuevo veneno para asesinar a mis victimas, aunque no estoy seguro del antídoto, o la nueva bomba..." él continua enumerando un sinfín de experimentos, incluso más atroces que los primeros, así que lo interrumpo._

"_Kurotsuchi-taicho, primero ayúdeme, sino, no accederé a ser su experimento" lo miro desafiantemente, aunque sé que no puedo ganar contra un capitán._

"_Ah...es verdad, bien, dime: ¿qué es lo que quieres?" ni siquiera voltea a verme, aún continua tomando en sus manos unos tubos de ensaye con líquidos extraños dentro de ellos._

"_Quiero...-dudo por unos instantes- quiero recordar mi pasado" digo finalmente._

"_Eso no es interesante, pensé que sería una mejor petición, cualquiera puede recordar su pasado en el rukongai" dice sin interés._

"_No ese pasado" parece que he captado su atención, deja lo que estaba haciendo, le entrega los tubos a Nemu, y voltea a verme._

"_¿De qué pasado hablas?" me cuestiona con cierto interés._

"_El pasado que quiero recuperar, es el de cuando aún estaba con vida" le dije, ahora el capitán se ve pensativo, ¿aceptará mi petición o me dirá: no me interesa?, estos segundos son sumamente estresantes._

"_Mmm, es diferente a lo que yo me hubiera imaginado, te felicito por sorprenderme, considera eso un alago" me dice con arrogancia, '¿qué clase de alago es ese?'._

"_Ese será un experimento interesante, sin embargo -sus ojos ahora muestran esa mirada de sadismo que lo caracteriza- no garantizo que después de recobrar las memorias de tu pasado, vuelvas a ser la persona que eres ahora, puedes cambiar drásticamente, incluso tu estabilidad mental se puede ver afectada" me advierte, si a eso se le llama advertencia "claro que eso a mi no me interesa, lo único importante es hacer nuevos experimentos, y si este es un éxito, será el inicio para realizar una fórmula de manipulación de identidades, así podré manipular a cualquiera y... cof cof" voltea a verme, sus arranques de científico le estaban ganando, y él no querría dar a conocer todos sus macabros planes a futuro, aunque ya lo había hecho, pero eso ahora no me importaba._

"_Tengo que hacer unos preparativos, serás el sujeto experimental de tu propia petición" me ve, 'bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, pensaba que me haría toda clase de experimentos horribles, hasta terminar al borde de la muerte, pero no era así' me siento aliviada, ahora me relajo poco a poco, pues estaba demasiado tensa, aunque creo que fue demasiado pronto para relajarme._

"_Por cierto, ¿por qué quieres esos recuerdos?, para nosotros los shinigamis, los recuerdos de nuestra otra vida no tienen ningún significado, excepto en casos especiales" me pregunta, me vuelvo a poner tensa, es demasiada presión para mi, ahora si no me libro de esta pregunta._

"_¿Acaso tiene que ver con el Espada de cabello negro que los atacó hace dos días?" pregunta, indagando._

"_¿Como...?" le digo, mis ojos están abiertos a más no poder, mi sorpresa es sumamente notoria, el esboza una sonrisa macabra, mientras yo empiezo a sudar frío._

"_Inserte unos parásitos en el Quincy, como experimento, a través de ellos puedo ver todo lo que le rodea. Aunque ya casi se me había olvidado, ahora recuerdo que ese Espada de piel blanca y cabellos negros parecía estar muy interesado en ti, en ese momento no le tome importancia, pero tu petición me hizo preguntarme ¿si eso tenía relación? -me ve fijamente- y por lo que veo, así es." termina de explicarme. 'Que tonta soy, en dónde me vine a meter, quiero salir de aquí, pero...es demasiado tarde, mi secreto a sido revelado, ¿qué hará? ¿pensará que soy una traidora? ¿le dirá a mi Nii-sama?' comienzo a angustiarme, siento una gran presión, hasta que alguien me saca de mis pensamientos, unos brazos delgados me sostienen, es Nemu; ahora reacciono, ella me estaba sosteniendo, puesto que parecía que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, me ve algo preocupada, 'aún no puedo creer que ella sea hija de alguien como Kurotsuchi' pienso, ahora me coloco firmemente de pie, suspiro profundamente, me preparo para contestar._

"_Así es, parece que mi pasado esta conectado con el de ese Espada" le digo, después de todo, ahora ya no tenía nada que perder. Espero su respuesta, me ve con cierta malicia, pero no dice nada, tan sólo me dice "puedes marcharte, cuando tenga todo listo, te llamaré". Me retiro, aún con preocupación y miedo, pero por su reacción, parece que no le dirá a nadie._

~~~~~*~~~~~

Mientras Rukia se dirigía a la mansión de los Kuchiki, en los laboratorios de XII escuadrón, una joven de cabello oscuro le preguntaba a su capitán...

"Mayuri-sama, ¿no le va a decir a nadie?" Ella estaba preocupada por la joven Kuchiki, pues, aunque no se hablaban, estaban en la misma asociación de mujeres shinigamis, y lo más importante, pudo ver en Rukia, que de verdad necesitaba saber su pasado.

"No, la situación resulto ser más interesante de lo que me esperaba -decía mientras una sonrisa malévola se veía en su rostro-, incluso pensé en decirle que si su pasado tenía que ver con aquel Espada, lo convenciera para que él fuera uno de mis experimentos, pero aún no se que clase de relación hayan tenido -decía mientras armaba una maquina extraña-, por única ocasión, esta vez me conformaré por ver como se desarrolla todo esto, eso en sí, es un experimento" sonrió, con esa sonrisa de científico loco que tiene. Nemu tan sólo se limito a observarlo, su padre no cambiaría, lo único que le interesaba eran sus experimentos, incluso ahora, lo único que lo motivaba era experimentar con el pasado y la vida de aquella shinigami y aquel Espada, suspiro mentalmente, lo único que la hacía sentir mejor, es que, al menos su padre no le diría a nadie.

~~~~~*~~~~~

A la mañana siguiente, Nemu se dirigía hacia la mansión de los Kuchiki, para encontrarse con Rukia; un sirviente le aviso que tenía visita, aunque a Byakuya se le hizo sospechoso saber que la subcapitana del XII escuadrón buscaba a Rukia, no vio ningún inconveniente, a lo mejor eran cosas de mujeres.

Así fue como Rukia se dirigió nuevamente al décimo primer escuadrón, ahí, en un cuarto diferente al del día anterior, se encontraba una maquina blanca, parecía una capsula, sin embargo, estaba inclinada, su contorno era de un color azul oscuro, casi negro, en la parte superior de la maquina, se encontraban varios cables, ella no sabía para que eran, pero pronto lo descubriría.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_Me acerco a la maquina lentamente, me detengo un instante, no estoy segura, después de todo, esta va a ser la primera vez que alguien la utilice, '¿de verdad es importante saber mi pasado?' me cuestiono, pero sé la respuesta sin necesidad de pensar demasiado; si, es necesario, mi pasado es la clave de todo esto. 'Una vez me siente en esa maquina se aclararán todas mis dudas' pienso. Me dirijo lentamente, me acomodo, como se me indica; los cables que estaban arriba de la maquina, ahora están insertados en mi cabeza por medio de unas pequeñas, casi invisibles agujas, no sentí dolor alguno en el momento en que las insertaron en mis sienes, ni en otras partes de mi cabeza._

"_Kuchiki-san...relajate, trata de no pensar en nada" me dice Nemu con un tono tranquilo, como si de una terapia de relajación se tratara, hago lo que ella me dice, me comienzo a relajar...siento que mis muslos se relajan, estoy comenzando a sentirme somnolienta, mis pensamientos de duda, confusión, todo comienza a desaparecer, hasta que... escuché un sonido semejante a un click, después sentí un pequeño dolor en cada lugar donde se encontraban insertadas las pequeñas agujas, el dolor lentamente comenzó a disminuir, mientras yo caía en un profundo sueño.... _

~~~~~*~~~~~

_Veo varias imágenes pasar frente a mi, como si se tratara de un collage de fotos que pasa rápidamente enfrente de mis ojos, volteo hacia varios lados, en cada uno de ellos pasa lo mismo, un sinfín de imágenes, hasta que de repente una de tantas se detiene, comienza a agrandarse, '¿qué sucede?' me a pánico, yo estaba viendo varias imágenes, pero ahora ya no es así, en estos momentos me encuentro viendo una casa de madera, semejantes a las del Rukongai, dentro hay dos pequeñas camas, una mesa pequeña de madera, casi al ras del suelo; unos maderos casi consumidos en cenizas, que están dentro de lo que fue una pequeña fogata, situada cerca de un rincón de la casa, al parecer ahí es donde se calientan los alimentos, al mismo tiempo que brinda el fuego su calor, escucho sonidos de animales a lo lejos, cerca hay una ventana, volteo y veo que todo esta rodeado de un color verde vivo, es el pasto, a lo lejos diviso algo semejante a una mansión feudal, no estoy segura, camino un poco y tropiezo con un trozo de cristal, o al menos eso pienso, cuando volteo a ver lo que era, lo levanto cuidadosamente, noto que es un espejo, la parte trasera es la que veo, lo volteo poco a poco, esperando ver la apariencia de la persona dentro de la que estoy._

"_No puede ser" me digo, estoy asombrada, la persona frente al espejo soy yo, el experimento de Kurotsuchi-taicho había sido un éxito, sin embargo, me siento algo mareada, comienzo a perder la conciencia de quién soy, siento como si la Rukia de la sociedad de almas cayera en un sueño, comenzara a desvanecerse, para dar paso a mi yo del pasado._

~~~~~*~~~~~

Al mismo tiempo que Rukia empezaba a recobrar sus memorias, Ulquiorra se encontraba en su habitación en _Las Noches_, pensando en la shinigami de ojos violetas, en cómo podría volver a verla sin levantar sospecha alguna, no es que Aizen sospechará de él, de eso no había duda alguna, es verdad que estaba algo molesto porque él no había cumplido su misión, pero tan sólo era eso. El verdadero problema era Grimmjow, él sospechaba de Ulquiorra, y eso lo incomodaba, más bien, lo preocupaba, '¿debería de asesinar a Grimmjow?' pensó, 'no, esa no es una buena solución' volvió a pensar, esa no debería de ser la actitud de alguien que es fiel a Aizen-sama.

~~~~~*~~~~~

[Me encuentro en mi habitación, meditando sobre el encuentro que tuve con Rukia, o al menos así se llamaba, creo que su nombre no ha cambiado, al igual que el mio tampoco. ¿Por qué me importa tanto, por qué aún no puedo olvidarla, pensándolo bien, ella fue la causa de que ahora sea un Espada, sé que la quise, no, yo la amaba, pero ahora que he olvidado lo que es sentir, ahora que en mi ser ya no queda sentimiento alguno, ¿por qué después de verla, pienso que algo en mi a revivido?, creo que... aún siento algo, es odio, definitivamente tiene que ser odio, me digo a mi mismo, pero si es así, por qué no la puedo sacar de mi mente, por qué parece que hay algo que se oprime en mi pecho, por qué duele...

En estos momentos que tengo para mi, me doy cuenta de que tal vez... aún sienta algo, no sé que sea, hay algo en mi que me detiene, algo que no me permite averiguar qué es, ¿será mi lealtad hacia Aizen-sama? O seré yo mismo, ¿tendré miedo? Acaso temo a que ella vuelva a desaparecer y nunca volver a verla, o es temor hacía mi mismo, de darme cuenta que lo que siento, ¿en verdad no es odio sino otra cosa?. Últimamente he recordado con más claridad mi pasado. Cuando Aizen-sama me convirtió en un Espada, mi pasado era borroso, pero ahora, recuerdo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, eso es extraño, puesto que cuando era un Hollow a la única que recordaba era a ella, sus ojos violetas, sus finos labios, todo su ser, estaba grabado en mis pensamientos, no la podía sacar de mi mente, aunque no sabía porque la recordaba, sin embargo, aquel día, cuando la vi del lado de los shinigamis, me sorprendí, '¡Es la misma persona que esta siempre en mi mente!' pensé aquella ocasión con asombro, pero ella... ella no me recordaba, eso me llevó a hacer todas las tonterías que hice ese día, pero...quería que me tuviera presente en su mente... pensé que aunque ella no me recordará, al menos haría que me temiera o me odiara, y así nunca me volvería a olvidar, pero... eso no es suficiente. No sé el motivo o la razón, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que su odio o temor no me basta, no sólo quiero ocupar una parte de sus pensamientos, quiero que sólo piense en mi, que nunca me olvide de nuevo.

Estaba completamente sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando tuve la extraña necesidad de verla, incluso creo que sentí eso que los humanos llaman ansias de verla, de estar a su lado, sentía como si cada minuto que pasará algo me acercaba a ella 'que tontería' pensé con cierto tono de burla, 'si ella ni siquiera se acuerda de ti, de repente crees que de un instante a otro eres cada vez más cercano a ella' me decía mi voz interna, trate de callar esa voz, después de todo era mi consciente, mi parte racional que trataba de desengañar a mi subconsciente de sus falsas ilusiones, ilusiones que una vez se formo cuando yo aún estaba con vida, pero eso no me volvería a pasar, yo ahora, ya no la quiero, ella no significa nada para mi, me repito mentalmente, hasta que me lo comienzo a creer, pero parece que el destino me lo impide, puesto que en ese momento Aizen-sama nos convoca para una reunión, una reunión, que -aunque yo aún no lo sabía- marcaría mi destino]

~~~~~*~~~~~

Aizen había convocado a todos los Espadas, una vez reunidos, desde el Espada 10 hasta el 1, Aizen decidió que era tiempo de revelar su nueva estrategia, en realidad era una estrategia planeada por Gin, el único que estaba en contra era Tousen, decía que Aizen podría idear planes mejores, sin embargo, termino accediendo, pues en el fondo tenía curiosidad que pasaría con el plan desarrollado por Ichimaru Gin.

"Bien, ahora que todos estamos reunidos, -voltea a ver a cada uno de los presentes- me gustaría informarles, que vamos a hacer una infiltración en la sociedad de almas, dos de los Espadas fingirán traición y serán aliados de los shinigami" decía Aizen, en su tono usual, mientras Gin los veía sonriente.

"No creo que ese plan funcione, es mejor atacarlos directamente, esto es una tontería" decía el Espada de cabellos azules, mientras los demás Espadas estaban sorprendidos ante la revelación que les había hecho Aizen, excepto un Espada, el impasible Ulquiorra no mostró interés ni emoción alguna, otros Espada además de sorprendidos, se veían inconformes, otros pensaron que era una buena oportunidad, como Szayel Aporro que ya se veía en la sociedad de almas experimentando, y ampliando sus conocimientos científicos, etc.

"Silencio, es una orden mía" dijo Aizen Sosuke con un todo imperante, ante esa ultima sentencia, nadie, ningún Espada reclamo de nuevo.

"A continuación les diré los detalles de nuestro plan" con eso, comenzó a explicar cada detalle de su nuevo plan, la única duda que quedaba era quienes serían los Espadas que irían.

* * *

Por cierto, estaba comenzando a escribir el próximo capítulo, pero antes de continuar, tengo que preguntarles algo ¿quieren que Rukia recuerde todo en un sólo intento o hago más entretenida la trama con flashbacks? sé que en el summary les dije, que primero ella iba a recordar y luego nos íbamos a trasladar a la época actual, pero creo que con flashbacks quedaría mejor, me interesa su opinión.

Si les interesa de una u otra forma, por favor dejen un review para saber qué opción escogen ^_^


	4. Remembranzas del pasado

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, todos los personajes son de TK

Resumen: Este fic es la secuela de "Sentimientos Marchitos", ¿por qué Rukia no recuerda a Ulquiorra? ¿qué sucedió entre ellos dos?

N/A: El fic va dedicado a todos los que quieran saber por qué Rukia se fue y nunca volvió, pero en especial para Tsuki-chan y Nao-chan, puesto que gracias a ellas me anime a hacer esta secuela.

Agradezco a: Mokona-kuchiki, Nao-chan, Minako, Rukuyi, y akasuna_no_deidara por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho :D que bueno que les este gustando el fic.

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario, los recibiré con gusto ^_^

Aclaraciones: La letra de molde es el narrador (el pasado también será narrado), la perspectiva de Ulquiorra será en _cursiva._

Datos:

1.- La Era Edo comienza en 1603 y concluye en 1867, en ese periodo no se permitía que hubiera extranjeros en Japón, y estos eran erradicados, sin embargo en este fic, la historia será distorsionada.

2.- Los Fudai daimyo, eran quienes daban al Shogun el grueso de la administración del Bakufu. Poseían el 25 % de las tierras.

* * *

"Entonces, una vez explicado, ahora les diré quiénes interpretaran el rol de traidores" decía Aizen, mientras Szayel esperaba con ansías ser mencionado -después de todo era una gran oportunidad para realizar nuevas investigaciones-, los otros tan sólo eran indiferentes. Grimmjow volteó a ver de reojo a Ulquiorra para observar su reacción, este ultimo tan sólo se limito a ignorarle.

~~~~~*~~~~~

_Espero a que Aizen-sama anuncie a los que van realizar el rol de traidores, estoy seguro que seré uno de ellos, después de todo, nunca traicionaría a mi creador y desde una perspectiva analítica soy el Espada mas confiable para esta misión. Me sorprendió algo su plan, puesto que no es su estilo, pero ¿por qué cuestionarlo, si está es la oportunidad perfecta para que vaya a ver a esa shinigami?, así que me mantuve apacible, como si no me interesara._

"_Los que van a ir son: Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques y Aaroniero Arrurueri" dijo Aizen-sama, eso me dejo perplejo, ¿cómo era posible que mandará a esos dos y no a mi, su más fiel Espada?, '¿en qué esta pensando?' me pregunto, pero me mantengo sin expresarlo._

"_Estoy en contra, yo soy mejor prospecto para ir" dijo una voz, en tono de protesta, era Szayel, no sé el motivo, pero tan sólo continuo viendo la situación, esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir._

"_Je, tú no eres mejor que yo; además soy un número más bajo que tú" decía Grimmjow con un tono altanero, mientras veía a Szayel con superioridad, para después voltear a verme, 'Ah...cada vez lo soporto menos'._

"_Si ese es el caso, entonces yo soy mejor que Aaroniero, él es 9 y yo 8" aclaro Szayel con un tono arrogante._

"_Silencio, no tengo porque decirles los motivos por los cuales seleccione a esos dos -decía Aizen-sama mientras elevaba su reiatsu- sin embargo, les diré que Grimmjow es demasiado rebelde y actúa por su cuenta, eso es un aspecto por el cual lo elegí, con su actitud, es creíble que me traicione, y Aaroniero puede tomar la apariencia de Kaien, un antigüo shinigami, que ahora está muerto" nos explicaba mientras disminuía su reiatsu, pues, algunos estaban tratando de evitar caer de su silla debido a la presión. Szayel no volvió a hablar._

"_Aizen-sama..." digo, mientras espero su aprobación para hablar._

"_Ulquiorra; es extraño que interfieras en mis decisiones, así que si quieres decir algo, supongo que será importante" me dice Aizen-sama; comienzo a hablar._

"_No pretendo cuestionarle, -volteo a ver a Szayel- sin embargo, en vez de que vaya uno de los Espadas que eligió, será mejor que yo vaya en lugar de uno de ellos" Aizen-sama me ve interrogativamente, no parece molesto, así que voy a continuar pero..._

"_Explicate" Aizen-sama me interrumpe._

"_Yo tengo la habilidad de mostrar por medio de mi ojo, lo que he visto, lo que ha pasado, pienso que con esa habilidad podremos ganar fácilmente la confianza de los shinigamis, y nos costará menos trabajo infiltrarnos en la sociedad de almas. La historia que había planeado dijeran Grimmjow y Aaroneiro, la podemos actuar, para después mostrarle a esas basuras lo sucedido y ganar su total confianza, pero si Aizen-sama considera que mi sugerencia no es lo suficientemente buena, entenderé" terminó de decir, esperando que acepte lo que acabo de sugerir, 'es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento -pienso-, si me dice que no, entonces...' _

"_Acepto tu propuesta, eso es mejor que lo planeado" me dice con una sonrisa, 'Ah...-suspiro para mis adentros- lo logré, consegui que Aizen-sama me enviará a mi en lugar de uno de ellos' pienso con cierta... ¿qué es? ¿felicidad?. Aunque no sé en lugar de quién, espero que sea el de Grimmjow, pues sería más fácil manipular a Aaroneiro._

"_Bien, entonces -se detiene a pensar- irán Ulquiorra y Grimmjow" dice Aizen-sama para mi mala fortuna, '¿cómo es posible que me mande con la basura de cabello azul?', generalmente eso no me preocuparía, pero después de lo perceptivo que ha estado, no me conviene tenerlo cerca; lo veo de reojo, y me percato de que me está viendo con una cara burlona, sino fuera porque es un Espada, ya lo hubiera asesinado._

~~~~~*~~~~~

Japón, Año 1800

Una joven de cabellos negros, figura esbelta y ojos violáceos se encontraba en su casa, era de madera, estilo rustico debido a la época. La joven se veía algo sorprendida y confusa, después de unos instantes volvió a su estado de siempre, ella era una campesina, vivía con su hermana, era el único familiar que le quedaba, no obstante, la joven Kikuchi Rukia tenía que hacer casi todos los quehaceres y trabajos, puesto que su hermana mayor: Hisana, sufría de una enfermedad, y su estado de salud era sumamente delicado.

"¡Rukiaaaa...! ! ¡Ruki...cof cof" gritaba Hisana desde fuera de la pequeña casa. Mientras Rukia salía presurosamente al encuentro de su hermana.

"¿te encuentras bien? -ve a su hermana con preocupación- deberías de descansar, ya te dije que yo puedo hacer esto sola" terminó de decir, mientras le quitaba a su hermana unos trozos de troncos de madera, y llevaba a Hisana a una de las pequeñas camas que había dentro de la casa.

"perdoname... -ve a Rukia con tristeza- cof, cof, sé que más que una ayuda, soy un estorbo, sólo te hago la vida más difícil, siempre cuidas de mi, lo siento... yo..." decía.

"¡Basta!-dijo en un tono fuerte, para después cambiarlo a uno suave-, te he dicho que no pienses así, además a mi no me molesta, trabajar el campo es entretenido, ver a los animales..., aunque la tierra que nos dejaron nuestros padres es pequeña -decía con cierto dejo de nostalgia-, nos a ayudado a seguir adelante, no te preocupes por cosas tan insignificantes, mejor descansa" dijo Rukia en un tono firme, para después marcharse de la casa e ir a trabajar, sus tierras de cultivo estaban a unos dos metros de la casa, la extensión de su terreno era de 3 hectáreas, en realidad pequeño, pero demasiado grande para que Rukia lo pudiera trabajar todo ella sola, además ella no tenía los recursos económicos como para contratar a alguien, apenas y alcanzaba el dinero para los gastos básicos de ella y su hermana, pues el gobierno cobraba impuestos muy altos, y no podía vender la tierra, ya que eso estaba prohibido. Cada día era difícil, pero eso a ella no le importaba, no mientras viviera tranquilamente con su hermana.

~~~~~*~~~~~

'Mmm, primero iré al pueblo, necesito comprar medicina, cuando regrese comenzaré a trabajar' pensó la joven, y así se dirigió al pueblo. Cuando llego, después de un largo recorrido, observo que había una gran conmoción, no sabía el por qué, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

"¡Ah! Kikuchi-chan, la misma medicina de siempre, ¿verdad?" decía un hombre maduro, era el médico del pueblo.

"Si, gracias" decía la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"me alegro, estaba preocupado, últimamente no te había visto, tampoco a tu hermana, por cierto, ¿te has enterado?" Decía el médico mientras le entregaba unas pequeñas botellas blancas dentro de una bolsa de papel.

"¿De qué?" preguntaba la joven con curiosidad

"Un nuevo Fudai Daimyo a sido asignado a esta zona, desde que el anterior falleció, el sustituto del fudai daimyo nos ha estado cobrando cerca del 75% de impuestos, tan sólo nos quedamos con el 25% de nuestra ganancia, ¿lo mismo pasa contigo, no es así?" termino de decir el hombre maduro, ahora tomando el dinero que Rukia le entregaba.

"Ah... es verdad, cada vez es más difícil conseguir y comprar cosas" decía con cierta tristeza la joven.

"Pues, eso va a cambiar, el pueblo está conmocionado y alegre porque el nuevo Fudai Daimyo tan sólo cobrará un 28% de impuestos, así podremos tener más ingresos" dijo el hombre, que ahora le entregaba el cambio a Rukia, mientras ella le veía con cierta duda 'será posible eso, o tan sólo es una forma de manipular a la población para aceptar al nuevo gobernador enviado por el shogun' pensó.

"Gracias, y también por la información, ¡nos vemos!" dijo Rukia alzando una mano, agitándola en el aire en forma de despedida, para así realizar sus demás compras.

Mientras ella continuaba comprando...

"¿Te enteraste?, el nuevo Fudai Daimyo es un extranjero, parece que es amigo del shogun, por eso tiene ese título" decía una joven de cabellos cafés, ojos negros, y una yukata azul con rayas blancas.

"Es verdad, yo escuche que viene con su hijo y varios sirvientes" decía otra joven semejante a la primera.

Rukia únicamente escuchaba a las jóvenes hablar de aquellas personas, era tan absurdo, ¿para qué hablar de ellos, si nunca los conocerían?, después de todo, siempre mandaban a alguien para recaudar los impuestos. Al terminar sus compras, se dirigió a su casa, ya era casi medio día, y aún tenía varias cosas por hacer, además que su recorrido sería largo, puesto que su casa quedaba lejos del pueblo, a 1 hora caminando. Lo último que alcanzo a ver en el pueblo, fue a una caravana de carruajes que entraban a través de la calle principal.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Las personas dentro de los carruajes eran: un hombre maduro de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello azabache, alto, serio, y de traje llevaba puesto un hakama azul marino, un kimono gris y sus sandalias, pues a pesar de ser extranjero, usaba el traje tradicional japones para los hombres, semejante al traje que usaban los samurais; a su lado iba su hijo, y su esposa, ella iba vestida con un hermoso kimono de seda color rosa. A diferencia del padre y del hijo, ella si era de nacionalidad japonesa, era lo que se conocería, como una _yamato nadeshiko, _así fue como esas tres personas se adentraron a su castillo y comenzaron a vivir en ese lugar.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"Aniue, ya llegué, ¿cómo te encuentras?" decía Rukia mientras entraba a la casa, dejaba unas bolsas de papel con alimentos en el piso, una pequeña bandeja de tofu, y sin soltar la bolsa más pequeña, se dirigió hacía la cama de su hermana.

"¡Rukia!, que bueno que llegas, hace una hora estuvo aquí Kai, me dijo lo de siempre, y al ver mi negativa se marcho, estoy preocupada, ¿qué haremos?" decía Hisana con ojos cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar, con una expresión de verdadera preocupación y viendo a su hermana fijamente, como si ella supiera la respuesta.

'tan sólo veo a mi hermana, no sé que decirle, hace tiempo que las visitas de Kai se hacen más frecuentes, ¿qué haré?' la joven Rukia pensaba, mientras veía a su hermana, noto la preocupación en su rostro y finalmente dijo "No te preocupes, hablaré con él, ya verás que solucionó todo de la mejor manera" dice, mientras recuesta a su hermana, Rukia le sonríe a su hermana, para tranquilizarla, y lo consigue, le deja la bolsa de papel con sus medicinas dentro y por fin, se va a trabajar la tierra, los surcos ya estaban preparados, tan sólo faltaba plantar todas las semillas, y eso es lo que ella haría en ese día.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Mientras tanto en la casa del Fudai Daimyo...

"Te digo que lo dejes, después de todo es un joven, y por lo tanto inquieto e inmaduro, además salir a conocer no le hará daño, al contrario, le ayudará para saber que clase de personas viven en este lugar"

dice la esposa del F. Daimyo; mientras observa a su hijo marcharse de la habitación.

"Puede que tengas razón, pero...él es demasiado... no sé, la mayoría de las veces muestra una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera feliz, pero yo sé que es una sonrisa vacía, sé que las personas piensan que él es una persona alegre, jovial, y entusiasta, pero siento que algo le hace falta, no quiero que mi propio hijo me muestre que es feliz cuando no lo es, ¿o acaso no te has dado cuenta?" dice el ahora F. Daimyo con cierta exasperación.

"No, pero... ahora que lo dices... creo que tienes razón, siempre pensé que era un joven alegre e inquieto al que le gustaba aprender varias cosas, pero no pensé que era para cubrir las apariencias" dice Korin, la esposa del F. Daimyo " tal vez si le das libertad absoluta de hacer lo que quiera aquí, él muestre su verdadero yo" sugiere ella, mientras observa a su esposo, él no se ve muy convencido, pero ¿qué puede perder?, después de todo su hijo fingía cuando estaban en el castillo del shogun, pero ahora parecía más tranquilo, más relajado, incluso...pensó el Fudai, 'mi hijo ahora parece feliz'.

"Esta bien, lo dejaré hacer lo que quiera, después de todo, ahora estas tierras son nuestras y no habrá ningún problema" dijo con entusiasmo el hombre.

"Tienes razón querido"decía Korin, mientras se alejaba abrazaba a su esposo.

~~~~~*~~~~~

El hijo del Fudai Daimyo había escuchado lo que decían sus padres, 'cómo es posible que me quieran cambiar, es verdad que la mayoría del tiempo finjo felicidad, pero eso es para quedar bien con las personas, después de todo este es un mundo lleno de apariencias, y uno tiene que ser amable y alegre con los demás' pensaba el joven, 'aunque es algo molesto, tengo que hacerlo para no deshonrar el nombre de mi familia, ¡ah...!, bueno, mientras mis padres sean felices, entonces no habrá problema' pensó, para después salir del castillo e ir a caminar un rato, no sin antes avisar a sus padres.

El pueblo estaba a 1/2 kilómetro del castillo, es decir a unos 15 minutos, el joven salió y se dirigió al pueblo, cuando llegó, observo que varias jóvenes lo veían con cierta admiración, algunas le coqueteaban, sonreían, etc., el joven tan sólo se limito a sonreirles, para después alejarse del bullicio del pueblo, ya eran como las 5:00 de la tarde, y él decidió regresar al castillo, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir del pueblo, vio a lo lejos unas pequeñas bolas de humo que venían de una dirección cerca de la montaña, eso causo curiosidad en el joven, por lo cual decidió ir a investigar quién podría vivir ahí; porque ese lugar parecía retirado, y todas las casas estaban a lo más lejos, a un radio de ½ kilómetro, pero ese lugar pareciera estar a más de 2.5 kilómetros.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hace tiempo que el humo había desaparecido, pero él seguía caminando hacía donde lo había visto, cuando el joven estaba a unos metros del lugar que había ido a investigar, puedo notar que había un pequeño lugar cercado, era como de 10x10 metros, dentro de el había algunos animales; cerca de ahí había una pequeña casa, y todo lo demás era cultivo, en una parte había trigo, en otra lechugas, zanahorias, etc., y había una hectárea en donde sólo se veían los surcos, parecía que ahí acababan de plantar algo; cerca de la casa pasaba un pequeño río, tenía 2 metros de ancho, 5 de profundidad, provenía desde la montaña y terminaba antes de llegar al pueblo, era extraño que alguien viviera ahí, puesto que no había otras casas cerca.

El joven se acerco lentamente, al acercarse más, pudo notar que dentro de la casa había una tenue luz. '¿Me acerco más o me voy?' pensó el joven, después de todo, él ya había cumplido su objetivo de ir a ver aquel lugar, 'no estaría bien visto que el hijo del nuevo Fudai Daimyo este en este lugar, pero... está anocheciendo y no creo llegar al palacio antes de que oscurezca, ¿debería de ir a esa casa y presentarme? ¿o... ocultar quien soy y pedir posada?, bueno no creo que no me conozcan, porque la noticia de los nuevos recaudadores de impuestos estaba por todos lados' seguía pensando, cuando un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"crushhhh, ¡Aay.....!" se escucho dentro de la casa, y antes de que él pudiera pensar en algo, ya se encontraba corriendo hacia ese lugar.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Minutos antes...

"Rukia, ten cuidado, no deberías de cocinar, ya te dije que al menos eso lo puedo hacer yo" le decía Hisana, no es que Rukia no supiera cocinar, era sólo que, de seguro estaría demasiado cansada después de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo del día.

"No, sé que te sientes mal, no debes de sobreforzarte" decía Rukia mientras se acercaba una olla que estaba en la fogata que habían hecho cerca de una de las esquinas de la casa, ahí donde siempre cocinaban.

"Crushhh -se escucho que algo caer-, ¡Ayy.....!" mientras Rukia gritaba, su hermana se le acerco para ver como estaba, pues se le había caído el agua caliente, cuando vio que no tenía ni una quemadura, se sorprendió, las dos se vieron a los ojos, parpadearon un par de veces, y comenzaron a reírse.

~~~~~*~~~~~

El joven estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho la risa de unas jóvenes, él se alejo un poco de la puerta, y vio que cerca había una ventana, se asomo discretamente y ahí observo a dos jóvenes casi idénticas, riéndose, él las observaba con atención, era la primera vez que veía reír a alguien naturalmente.

"Mou, eso no es justo, de verdad me espante" escuchaba el joven que una de ellas decía, al parecer era la mayor, tenía ojos cafés, figura esbelta, parecía alguien delicado.

"Jaja, lo siento, es que...me espante, y por eso grite -decía la más pequeña de las dos-, no quise asustarte, de verdad lo siento, pero es que -trataba de contener su risa- te veías muy chistosa, más cuando parpadeaste varias veces en asombro, jajaja..." continuo riendo, hasta que su hermana comenzó a toser un poco.

"Hisana, ¿te encuentras bien?" Había dejado de reír, y ahora su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación por la persona que estaba frente a ella, el joven únicamente observaba esa escena, 'cómo era posible que alguien que está riendo felizmente, de repente muestre una expresión de gran preocupación' pensó el joven.

"Si, lo siento -sonrió levemente- no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, mejor ve por más agua, yo cocinaré" dijo finalmente Hisana.

"Esta bien, si dices que te sientes bien, te creo" al decir esto, recogió una cubeta de madera para ir por el agua. Al notar esa acción, el joven se escondió, no sabía por qué, pero esa fue la primera reacción que tuvo al verla salir.

Cuando ella había llegado al río para recoger el agua, escucho un sonido proveniente cerca de la casa, dejo la cubeta al lado del río y corrió hacia la casa, pero se detuvo a medio camino, pues había visto la proyección de una sombra masculina en el pasto, cerca de la parte trasera de la casa, ella se acerco con sigilo, para así ver quien era, cuando dijo de forma demandante "sal, no sé quien seas, pero será mejor que te muestres" la voz de aquella muchacha no mostraba miedo, mostraba firmeza y valor, eso sorprendió a aquel joven, y comenzó a salir lentamente de su escondite en la oscuridad hacia la tenue luz que proporcionaba la luna. Al principio Rukia sólo veía la sombra de un hombre, cuando él empezó a salir lentamente, pudo ver que era un hombre esbelto, joven, de tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos verdes, serio, vestía un hakama azul cielo, en la parte superior usaba un kimono corto, del mismo color.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntar su nombre cuando sintió que algo la jalaba, trato de resistirse, pero era inútil, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba sentaba en una maquina blanca, y tenía unos cables pegados a su cabeza, a lo lejos sonaba algo semejante a una alarma, como una sirena, poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volteo a su alrededor para ver a Nemu o al capitán Kurotsuchi, pero no había nadie, aún seguía medio somnolienta, hasta que el sonido de un "Boom" retumbo por todo el Seireitei, con eso ella finalmente abrió completamente sus ojos, para salir a ver qué estaba sucediendo, ¿cuál fue su sorpresa? al ver caer desde el cielo del Seireitei a dos Espada, seguidos por otros Espada que les lanzaban _ceros_, hasta que el portal a Hueco Mundo se cerró.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Kimono: El de las mujeres, es el traje de seda, largo, y tradicional que usan, sin embargo para los hombres, el kimono, es tan solo la parte superior de su vestimenta.

Aniue: Significa hermana, es un término algo arcaico

Shogun: Es el señor feudal y gobernante principal del país.

* * *

Mokona-kuchiki, Nao-chan y Minako, gracias por responder a la pregunta, en cuanto a los de los flashbacks, tomaré en cuenta la respuesta de cada una para seguir desarrollando el fic, por cierto Minako gracias por la sugerencia, estaba pensando en algo semejante, pero la verdad no me animaba, después de leer tu review, me anime ^_^

Rukuyi: Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la forma en la que he escrito estos capítulos (de verdad, me hiciste muy feliz al escribir eso), también me alegra que te haya gustado esta pareja, espero que este capi te haya gustado :D

akasuna_no_deidara: Te agradezco mucho el review, y esas ideas que te imaginaste, me gustaron, por el momento ni yo sé que va a pasar con ellos (gotitas en la cabeza), jeje, pero ya tengo varias ideas en mente, en cuanto al msn, mi correo no lo pude poner aquí completo U.U, pero es de hotmail, antes del , es: yorunotsuki93

me puedes escribir a este e-mail o agregarme al messenger, estaré muy feliz de platicar ^_^

* Besos y abrazos a todos *

Ja ne!!! :D

PD: Si pueden dejen un review por favor ^_^


	5. ¿La traición?

N/A: Konnichwa!!!, Gomanasai, disculpenme por tardarme tanto en actualizar, estaba enfermita, y me atiborre de tarea por no ir a la escuela, así que me trase, y ya se imaginaran T-T

de verdad una disculpa por la tardanza, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, también espero actualizar pronto, también gracias a los que me dejaron reviews ^-^ son bien lindas, gracias ;)

Nath-chan Shifer: Hola!! no te preocupes, que bueno que te este gustando la historia, me alegra, espero este capi te guste también ^-^

Tsuki-senpai: Gracias por el comentario y la observación, trataré de que Ulquiorra no sea tan OCC

naomi14: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, a ver como vez este capítulo, espero te guste; y sip, yo también espero llegar pronto a la parte de los recuerdos de los sentimientos :)

mokona-kuchiki: Gracias, de verdad mil disculpas por la tardanza, y a mi también me encantaría ver a Ichigo celoso *-*

Diclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de TK ^-^

* * *

_Al escuchar una gran explosión proveniente de afuera, abro mis ojos completamente, corro hacía la salida del XII escuadrón, y lo que veo no da cabida a nada que me hubiera imaginado, observo cómo es que desde el cielo del Seireitei caen abruptamente dos Espadas, mientras otros Espadas que no conozco les lanzan Ceros, no entiendo que sucede, hay varios escuadrones alrededor de todo ese caos que acontece frente a mis ojos, más sin embargo aún no intervienen, parecen preparase para la batalla que está a punto de empezar, no obstante la Garganta que estaba abierta, comienza a cerrarse, causando confusión en todos los shinigamis, lo sé, se puede ver claramente en sus rostros, estoy segura de que el mío también muestra tal confusión, lo que más me sorprende es que los cuerpos de aquellos Espada que han caído en los terrenos del Seireitei son los mismos que nos atacaron hace unos días, no es posible que yo los olvide, no, en especial al Espada de ojos verdes y tez clara._

**Mientras tanto en el Hueco Mundo.**

― Perfecto, un éxito, ahora nada más falta que se ganen la confianza de los shinigamis, va a ser un proceso lento, pero eso nos asegurara la victoria, ¿no crees Aizen? – decía Gin mientras lo veía con su característica sonrisa.

― Puede ser, después de todo me estoy divirtiendo, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar la señal de Ulquiorra – esas fueron las palabras que se alcanzaron a escuchar, como si hicieran hueco en los blancos pasillos de Las Noches.

**Al mismo tiempo en el Seireitei.**

― ¡Qué todos los oficiales de bajo rango se alejen del área en dónde cayeron los enemigos, tan sólo está permitido el acceso a los capitanes! – decía fuertemente Genryuusai, tomando las precauciones debidas, para evitar cualquier peligro posible, mientras todos los escuadrones se alejaban unos metros, dejando que los capitanes fueran los únicos que rodearan el ahora hoyo creado a causa del impacto ocasionado por la caída y los Ceros de los Espada. Aún salía cierto polvo provocado por lo anteriormente acontecido, el cual impedía ver a los capitanes con claridad a los Espadas que habían descendido; una vez que se comenzó a disipar, se observaron a dos sombras saliendo de entre el humo que quedaba, mostrando así, la viva imagen de los enemigos, uno de ellos de tez morena y cabellos azules, mientras el otro era pálido y de cabellos negros, ellos se mostraban ante los shinigamis, sus blancas ropas se encontraban rotas, y empolvadas, como si acabaran de afrontar una ardua lucha, pero eso no era posible, al menos no en las mentes de los shinigamis.

Todos los capitanes estaban preparados para atacar a los Espadas, mientras una joven shinigami de ojos violetas veía con asombro aquella escena, la vaía a lo lejos, pues no tenía permitido acercase.

Los Capitanes, Hitsugaya, Soi Fong, y Buakuya estaban a punto de desenvainar sus espadas, cuando uno de los Espada hablo, mientras dirigía su mirar hacía el capitán de todos los shinigamis.

― Esperen, nuestra intención no es invadir su territorio, primero escuchen lo que tenemos que decir, y luego decidan – decía el Arrancar de ojos verdes con tono apacible, como si no hubiera frente a él, una multitud de shinigamis a punto de atacarlo.

― No tenemos porque escuchar a seres como ustedes –decía Genryuusai, mientras volteaba a ver a sus capitanes, y con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza les ordenaba atacarles, hasta que fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por una voz.

― Creo que sería algo interesante escuchar lo que tienen que decir – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro uno de los capitanes, era Kurotsuchi; Genryuusai lo vio con una mirada inquisitiva, pero no dijo nada, se dispuso a pensar unos instantes, y al ver que los Espada frente a él, no tenían ninguna intención de atacarlos, reconsideró la idea de entablar una pelea ahí mismo, dentro del Seireitei, así que mando a unos soldados de bajo rango capturarles, y utilizar un kidou de atadura, a lo cual los Espada no se resistieron, causando extrañeza por parte de ellos hacía los shinigamis, después de capturarles, varios de los shinigamis abrieron paso a Genryuusai y a los capitanes, que venían escoltando a los ahora prisioneros Espada, uno de ellos tenía una cara burlona, y lo único que hacía era quejarse por cómo lo trataban, diciendo – Si tuviéramos la intención de asesinarlos, ya lo hubiéramos hecho – pero después se calló, pues sintió la presión de un gran reiatsu, era el de Yamamoto Genryuusai, quien como jefe de todos los capitanes, con tan sólo una muestra de su poder, mostraba que podía someter a un Espada, no obstante, eso lo dejaba algo cansado, pero eso no lo sabían los Espadas.

Mientras pasaba la gran escolta, Ulquiorra pudo divisar a la joven shinigami, así que clavo su mirar en ella, pero por sólo unos segundos, pues no podía darse el lujo de dar a conocer su interés en ella, los únicos que se percataron del breve instante en que la mirada de ellos dos se encontró, fueron: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, y Grimmjow J., fue un instante, pero Rukia sintió como algo dentro de ella se movía, como si fuera a recordar algo más, pero lastimosamente no pudo, tan sólo se alejo de aquella escena, dándole la espalda a lo acontecía frente a ella, mientras Ulquiorra caminaba junto a los demás hacía el primer escuadrón, pues ahí acontecería la plática entre los Espada y los shinigami.

~~~~~*~~~~~

― ¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que tienen que decir? – decía el Genryuusai mientras veía interrogativamente a los Espada.

― Primero deshagan esta maldita cosa de mis manos – decía Grimmjow dirigiéndose al capitán del primer escuadrón, mientras era ignorado por el mismo, cosa que molesto al peliazul, provocando así, que con elevar un poco su reiatsu deshiciera esas ataduras de Kidou, al mismo tiempo que los Capitanes se preparaban para atacarles, sin embargo Ulquiorra sin esfuerzo alguno se deshizo de sus ataduras y calmo a Grimmjow tirándolo al suelo, mientras hacía una leve reverencia de disculpa ante Genryusai, aunque un tanto en contra de su voluntad '_La única persona ante la cual tendría que hacer una reverencia es Aizen-sama, pero este es su plan, así que no puedo ir en contra de sus mandatos'_ pensaba Ulquiorra, ante tal gesto por parte del Espada Yamamoto G. detuvo cualquier acto hostil contra los Espadas, esperando a que hablarán, no obstante, los capitanes aún estaban a la defensiva, mientras Grimmjow se levantaba del piso muy molesto y con ganas de partirle la cara a alguien, pero no lo hizo, a él lo que le interesaba era molestar a Ulquiorra y encontrar al shinigami de cabellos naranjas, para tener una buena pelea con él, o tal vez, encontrar a alguien más fuerte, así que se contuvo de pelear en ese momento.

― Nosotros queremos estar de parte de los shinigamis, para eso hemos dejado a Aizen-sama – decía Ulquiorra con serenidad en el rostro.

― ¿Esperan que creamos una tontería como esa? – preguntaba Genryuusai molesto.

― No, traemos pruebas

―¿Qué clase de pruebas?, no veo que traigan nada, sólo sus ropas y la escena de hace un momento, pero eso no vale nada – dijo Genryuusai finalmente, ante eso, Ulquirra llevó su mano a uno de sus ojos y se lo saco, provocando gran asombro en las caras de los shinigamis, excepto en la de algunos como Byakuya, que se mantenía sereno, mientras otros mostraban cara de disgusto.

― Yo poseo la habilidad de mostrar con mi ojo lo que ha pasado, aquí están las pruebas de nuestra traición hacia Aizen Sousuke – '_Ja, qué buen actor, él que siempre dice Aizen-sama, Aizen-sama, llamándolo por su nombre'_ pensaba Grimmjow, mientras veía a Ulquiorra, sin embargo este último no tomo importancia, ni a la mirada de su compañero, ni a la de los capitanes, pues su concentración estaba en convencer Genryuusai.

― Si lo han traicionado a él, ¿qué podemos esperar de ustedes?, nada ― decía Yamamoto Genryuusai mientras veía fijamente a Ulquiorra.

― El no es de nuestro mundo, ustedes tampoco, somos enemigos por naturaleza, pero no se preocupen, si aceptan, nuestra alianza será sólo hasta que Aizen Sousuke esté derrocado, después volveremos a nuestro mundo, pues no queremos que un shinigami nos ordene.

― Eso da más razón para mí de desconfiar

― No es así, ambos tenemos un enemigo en común, y sólo será por un corto periodo de tiempo, además Grimmjow y yo no podemos regresar a Hueco Mundo, a menos de que acabemos con Aizen, sino lo hacemos, los Espada a los que hemos traicionado, así como los shinigamis que gobiernan ahora Hueco Mundo nos asesinaran.

― ¿ Y desde cuando a un Espada le importa morir? ¿Acaso sienten?

― No, pero el lugar de los shinigamis no es con nosotros, no podemos tolerar que alguien que no es de nuestra clase nos controle y nos use – fueron las palabras con la que Ulquiorra pretendía terminar la conversación, pues si se largaba, corría el riesgo de quedar al descubierto.

― Bien, tomaré en cuenta lo que me han dicho, ahora déjame ver que hay en ese ojo tuyo, ¿y cómo sabré que es verdad lo que dices?

― cuando mi ojo se regeneré, le puedo mostrar esta conversación que tenemos – dijo, pero no esperaba que uno de los capitanes interviniera.

― Eso es interesante, déjeme a mi revisar el ojo, no este, sino el de esta conversación, parece digno de un experimento tal habilidad –decía Mayuri, Genryuusai lo observo y le dijo a Ulquiorra que como prueba de esa nueva alianza debía de ayudar a Kurotsuchi-taichou, dándole su nuevo ojo, para que el captan lo analizará, a lo que el Espada accedió sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero ni ese acto, ni las imágenes que ahora pasaban frente a los capitanes, imágenes de la sublevación de Ulquiorra y Grimjow contra Aizen, de cómo es que peleaban contra los otros Espadas, y finalmente, la imagen de que ellos caían hacía el Seireitei, ni todo eso, que era la perfecta imagen de una traición, la cual no tenía imperfectos, ni parecía actuada, lo graba convencer a los shinigamis de que ahora esos dos Espada estaban de parte de los shinigamis.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero dejen un review por favor ^-^

Ya saben, acepto comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y saludos

Ja ne!! *besos*


	6. Escolta

Konnichiwa!! El día de hoy les traigo otro capítulo, por cierto ¡¡Felices Fiestas!! les desea Suki-chan – es decir, yo- a todas las lectoras(es) de este fic, gracias por leerlo ^_^

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, los personajes y la serie son de TK

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias a quienes pusieron la primera parte de esta historia o esta entre sus favoritas, se los agradezco mucho, me hacen muy feliz :D

RukiaNee-chan: Gracias, sip tienes razón me falto explicar unas cosas, pero no sabía como, espero mejorar, gracias por la observación ^-^

Tsuki-senpai: Si, eso sería interesante, y sobre el triangulo creo que eso le daría más trama a la historia, gracias por la sugerencia y la nota de los guiones :D

Yue Motou: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te este gustando la historia Saludos para ti y tu inner ^-^

* * *

En la habitación en donde estaban reunidos todos los shinigamis de alto rango junto con los espadas, se podían percibir varias imágenes, como si estas estuvieran transmitidas a través de un televisor.

― Ya me harte de Aizen-sama esto, Aizen-sama aquello… ¿por qué carajos tenemos que obedecer a un simple shinigami? ― decía el Espada de cabellos azules que se mostraba en una de las imágenes transmitidas.

― Aizen-sama es poderoso y no es como esos shinigamis enclenques – comentaba otro Espada, ante ese comentario los capitanes de cada escuadrón se tensaron en furia y descontento, causando una risa burlona por parte de Grimmjow en aquella habitación. En ese momento en el monitor se vio como Ulquiorra interrumpía la conversación entre los Espadas.

― Dejen de quejarse, basuras – mientras veía como Aizen entraba en la habitación, así fue como empezó esa supuesta traición, los Espadas reunidos y Aizen en un trono, mostrando estar por encima de todos, pero en ese momento Grimmjow estaba a punto de retirarse, tal acto provoco que Tousen intentará asesinar al ojiazul por mal comportamiento ante su líder, pero fue detenido por Ulquiorra, acto seguido los demás Espadas elevaron su reiatsu para atacar a los supuestos traidores.

― Ulquiorra, jamás pensé que me traicionarías, y menos por ayudar a alguien como Grimmjow – decía Aizen en aquella imagen.

― … Aizen... tu no eres digno de ser el amo de Hueco Mundo, las cosas no han salido como lo planee, pero… no puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieras con un mundo que no te pertenece.

― Jajá, pensé que tu eras el más fiel de todos y resulto que fuiste el primero en revelarte, aun así no te lo agradezco ― decía el ojiazul

― No lo hice para ayudar a una basura como tu, por tu culpa mis planes… ― pero el ojiverde fue interrumpido, pues un Espada de cabellos negros y largos Nnoitra lo estaba atacando.

―Bien, siempre me gusta pelear con alguien que valga la pena ― los demás Espada contemplaban la escena desde sus posiciones, mientras veían a Aizen esperando su aprobación.

― Asesínenlos, no tiene caso, si ya no me sirven – con ese comentario se levanto de su asiento, y se alejo junto con Ichimaru y Tousen.

― Hai!!, Aizen-sama ― dijeron todos en unisonó. Así fue como comenzó la batalla entre los dos Espada con los demás, pero nunca mostraron sus verdaderos poderes, los cuales obtenían al liberar su zampakuto, pues cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, a Ulquiorra se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir al Seireitei para evitar ser asesinado, así que abrieron una Garganta y así fue como llegaron al Seireitei, y así transcurrieron las imágenes hasta llegar al momento en que Ulquiorra se quitó su ojo, dejando a los shinigamis con una expresión de gran sorpresa por todo lo que acababan de ver.

Una vez que cualquier rastro de imagen había desaparecido, Genryuusai volteó su mirada hacia los Espadas frente a él.

― Bien, es diferente a lo que me hubiera imaginado, pero eso no es suficiente para que ganen nuestra confianza, debemos de tomar ciertas medidas para no poner en riesgo al Seireitei, así que primero: debes de darle tu ojo al capitán Kurotsuchi para que lo analice ― así fue como Ulquiorra se quito su ojo ya regenerado y se lo entrego a Mayuri ― segundo: cada uno de ustedes tendrá asignado un guardia las 24 horas del día, ¿alguna objeción?

― No… ― fue lo único que dijo Ulquiorra.

― ¡Hey! No jodas, yo no voy a soportar estar con alguien pegado a mi como sanguijuela todo el día ― replicaba el peliazul.

― Esas son las condiciones, sino aceptan entonces serán eliminados

― … Ok, si no hay opción ― fue la respuesta de Grimmjow mientras fruncía el seño.

― Bien, los shinigamis que serán su escolta son …. – decía el capitán del primer escuadrón mientras veía a cada uno de los capitanes.

― Tengo una sugerencia, vale la pena que la escuche ― decía Kurotsuchi mientras sonreía.

― Dila – ordeno Genryuusai.

― Creo que sería mejor enviar a alguien que ya haya peleado con ellos

― Pero los que pelearon anteriormente eran ryokas, no shinigamis ― dijo Yamamoto Genryuusai.

― No precisamente, esta la hermana del capitán Kuchiki; Kuchiki Rukia, ella es diestra en los hechizos, ya ha peleado contra los Espada, y su mejor punto a favor… ella regreso de su anterior pelea sin un rasguño, yo creo que es la que mejor los conoce de todos los shinigamis que hay en el Seireitei, así que sabrá lidiar con ellos ― decía el capitán Kurotsuchi mientras sonreía sádicamente.

― Me opongo, ella es sólo una shinigami de bajo rango, no está capacitada para ser escolta ― dijo Byakuya serenamente, mientras veía con cierto recelo a Mayuri, para después voltear a ver a Genryuusai, mientras los Espadas tan sólo contemplaban esa escena.

― Já, nos ignoran completamente para asignarnos una niñera – comentaba burlonamente el peliazul, al mismo tiempo en el que Ulquiorra se preguntaba ¿el por qué de la insistencia de ese científico loco de que Rukia fuera su escolta? ¿acaso sabía algo?, no eso no era posible, ni siquiera ella lo recordaba, así que un desconocido no podía saber nada de el pasado que los unía.

― ¡¡Silencio!! ― ordenó Genryuusai – yo decidiré quien es apto o no, y también es decisión mía asignar a la persona asignada a ser la escolta. Así fue como todos en aquella habitación guardaron silencio.

― Bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que ambos capitanes han dicho, y a pesar de que la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia es de bajo rango, y sin importar que ella sea de una de las cuatro casas nobles, será asignada a ser la escolta de uno de los Espada, la otra persona que será asignada es el capitán Ukitake, ¿alguna queja capitán Ukitake, capitán Byakuya?

― No … ― dijeron ambos en unisonó.

― ¿Por qué Ukitake, y no yo? – protestaba Mayuri

― Para que así pueda estar al pendiente de Kuchiki Rukia, mientras vigila al otro Espada

― …

― En cuanto a la asignación, eso lo pueden ver ustedes – Genryuusai voltea a ver a los Arrancar – sigan al capitán Ukitake, él y un shinigami bajo su mando serán sus escoltas – regresando su mirar hacia los capitanes – rompan filas, pueden marcharse.

― Nemu, vámonos ― y así el Kurotsuchi Mayuri se marcho, mientras Byakuya veía a los Espadas fríamente para posteriormente marcharse.

― Je, parece que ese sujeto nos odia desde el principio, no será fácil

― …

― Un placer, mi nombre es Ukitake Jushiro, espero nos llevemos bien, síganme… les presentaré a la otra persona, pero…

― ¿Mh? ― lo veía el ojiazul con cierta confusión al ver como el tono de voz de aquel sujeto de cabellos blancos cambiaba drásticamente ― les advierto, que si le hacen algo a la joven Kuchiki Rukia, no sólo se van a arrepentir, se los haré pagar, al igual que lo haría su hermano.

― Ja, esa tal Rukia de la que tanto hablan, ¿quién rayos es? ¿y qué es eso de casas nobles? Si es tan importante, ¿por qué carajos la ponen en "peligro"? según ustedes, parece ser que aquí es muy conocida a pesar de ser de tan bajo rango.

― Mmm… supongo que les puedo contar ― decía pensativo Ukitake, pero volviendo a su habitual amabilidad.

― Ella es la hermana pequeña del capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, uno de los más fuertes y de la familia más noble de todo Seireitei, y la joven Kuchiki es de bajo rango porque su hermano no le permite mostrar todas sus habilidades, aunque no lo parezca es sobreprotector y yo… pues… ella ha sufrido mucho desde que llegó, observo la muerte de alguien muy preciado para ella y muchas otras cosas, pero eso no se los puedo contar, son cosas personales de ella, ¡Ah!, finalmente llegamos a mi escuadrón, pasen.

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

_Por primera vez en su vida Grimmjow hace algo que le agradezco, preguntar esas cosas que me causaban curiosidad, ¿ella ha sufrido? ¿y cómo es que es de una familia noble? ¿acaso no tenía una hermana en vez de "hermano"? , bueno… al menos ya sé algo más de su yo actual , lo que me molesta un poco es lo último que esta basura de cabello blanco dijo, "alguien muy preciado para ella" ¿quién es aquel ser tan preciado que ha muerto y la hizo sufrir? No sé porque pero eso me molesta un poco, además de que no entiendo la actitud de este sujeto, primero nos habla amablemente, luego nos amenaza, y luego vuelve a ser amable, aunque puedo decir, que no finge la amabilidad de Ichimaru Gin, es… diferente, pensé que todos los shinigamis eran como esos dos que vinieron con Aizen-sama, pero parece que me equivoque, aunque eso no los quita de ser unas basuras._

_~~~~~*~~~~~_

― Me llamaba – se escuchaba una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, mientras Ukitake, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow volteaban hacia esa dirección.

― Pasa, tengo una misión para ti

― ¡Hai! Dígame… ― los ojos de ella se abrieron a más no poder, se quedo sin palabras, sin saber que decir, únicamente veía a esos dos seres frente a ella, en especial al ojiverde, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Grimmjow.

― Son ordenes del Capitán Yamamoto Genryuusai que seas la escolta de uno de ellos, aunque aún no decido de quién, pero si no quieres puedo hablar con él, no tienes…

― Entiendo ― mirando fijamente a su capitán – ahora sé por qué nii-sama estaba así cuando me dijo que viniera para acá ― decía en un tono preocupado al pensar en su hermano y un leve sonrojo se postro en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que su hermano se preocupaba por ella, mientras Ukitake la veía con ese rostro paternal, para después poner una cara de desconcierto.

― Jaja, que gracioso, yo quiero que ella sea mi escolta, ¿no hay problema con eso verdad? Si es una mujer la que me escolte no creo que me vuelva violento – 'mentira, pero eso hará que el estúpido de Ulquiorra se moleste' pensaba Grimmjow mientras se acercaba a Rukia y recargaba su brazo en el hombro de ella, acción que la dejó aún más sorprendida '¿desde cuando los Espadas son amigables?' pensaba Rukia mientras se alejaba del peliazul.

― Umm… supongo que no ― decía algo confundido Ukitake al ver el repentino interés del más agresivo de los dos Espadas en la joven.

― Espere…

― ¿si? – preguntaba el capitán

― ¿Está seguro de dejar a una shinigami de bajo rango como escolta de alguien como él? –preguntaba en un tono apacible el oijiverde.

― Pero se supone que están de nuestra parte, eso quiere decir que no nos traicionaran, además la escolta es sólo para tomar medidas, no deberías de preocuparte, a menos de que piensen traicionarnos.

― No … es así, es sólo…

― Vamos Ulquiorra, no seas aguafiestas, ¿se supone que debemos de acostumbrarnos a los shinigamis, o no?. Entonces… ― dejo de mirar a su compañero para ver al peliblanco y preguntar ― ¿entonces si es vigilancia las 24 horas, eso quiere decir que me voy a ir a vivir con ella, no es así? – finalmente observo la cara desencajada de la joven, percibió la incomodidad del ojiverde y vio lo pensativo que se puso el peliblanco, 'esto definitivamente será divertido' se dijo mentalmente a sus adentros Grimmjow.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer este capitulo ^_^

Si pueden dejen un review por favor

*Abrazos*


	7. La asignación de la escolta

Konnichiwa!!! ¿cómo han estado? Espero bien, yo… pues con unos problemillas con la imaginación U―U, pido una gran y sincera disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, no sabía que sacar en la continuación, discúlpenme. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, aunque la verdad ando estresada por varias cosas, y eso me impedía realizar ciertas actividades (a veces soy muy emocional), por eso les pido que me comprendan, y les agradezco a todos los que han esperado por el siguiente capítulo. Por su comprensión y apoyo: Gracias ^―^ [bueno, ya no me quejo de mi vida personal, mejor paso al capítulo :D]

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pues son de TK, lo único mio es la historia :D

Nota: Las respuestas a los reviews las coloque abajo ^_^

* * *

Ante la pregunta de Grimmjow acerca de que si él se tenía que ir a vivir con la joven shinigami, Ukitake no supo que responder, pues no lo había pensado, ¿cómo se le había escapado algo tan notorio?, no lo sabía. Esa pregunta lo tenía pensando, como meditando que responder, pero una voz áspera lo saco de su meditar.

― ¡¡Oye!! , te estoy hablando, ¡¡¡contesta mi pregunta!!!

― Grimmjow, compórtate, no eres tú el que va a decidir, deja que ellos decidan. ― En el fondo Ulquiorra estaba algo molesto e incomodo, pero no lo demostró, únicamente se quedo callado, observando con cautela toda la situación.

― Ah… ― fue el sonido que emitieron los labios de Rukia en señal de aceptación hacia las palabras de Ulquiorra, el rostro de ella reflejaba la sorpresa, pero luego reacciono, y ganando nuevamente su compostura dijo ― Ukitake-Taichou acepto la orden que me de, para mi no hay preferencia de a quién debo de custodiar, así que acatare sus ordenes; no se preocupe por mi; además son ordenes superiores.

― Mmm… es verdad, bueno…contemplando el carácter y la personalidad de cada Espada, lo mejor es que estés con el más tranquilo de los dos, así como lo sugirió el Espada de cabellos negros

― Ulquiorra, ese es mi nombre

― Ah, lo siento; así como lo sugirió Ulquiorra, aunque el otro Espada parece tener cierto interés en que tú lo cuides, pero no me da confianza, mmm…

― Ja, Yo soy Grimmjow, ¿qué no lo has oído?; ¿y que eso de juzgar a un libro por su portada? ― gruñía indignado.

― Taichou… ― Por unos instantes la joven se sintió conmovida, al ver como su capitán se preocupaba por ella. Mientras que Ulquiorra ya sentía como su personalidad le ayudaba a estar al lado de esa shinigami, con la cual, aún sin saber el porqué, él quería estar a su lado.

― Esta bien, ya tome mi decisión ― se paro firmemente y con tono autoritario dijo ― Kuchiki Rukia, se te asigna custodiar al Espada Grimmjow durante su estadía en el Seireitei, tu misión es vigilar que no cometa ningún acto en contra de la sociedad de almas.

― Hai, Ukitake-Taichou

― Bien, entonces yo cuidare de Ulquiorra, ¿ninguno de los presentes tiene problema con eso, verdad?

― No… ― expresión inmóvil y perenne por parte de Ulquiorra

― Para nada, jaja

― Tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que… Kuchiki, ¿podrías llevar a Ulquiorra con ellos dos, por favor y explicarles la situación?

― Si, em… ¿aún no lo saben?

― No, no tuve tiempo de decirles ― el capitán se acerco a Rukia, y le susurro unas palabras, con el fin de que los Espadas no escucharan.

― Entiendo, me marcho ― La joven, volteo a ver a los Espadas, finalmente dirigió una mirada a su capitán; para dirigirse al lugar al que la había enviado. ― Vamos.

Los dos seres la seguían, uno en silencio, sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra con ella; el otro ruidosamente preguntándole ¿hacia dónde se dirigían?, ¿qué le había susurrado?, ¿Quiénes eran esos dos? ¿por qué Ulquiorra no se quedaba con el capitán y lo enviaba a otra parte?, etc. A ninguna de esas preguntas ella contesto, pues aún no estaba en la mejor de las disposiciones como para tratar de ser amiga de unos Espada, además a la shinigami le incomodaba un poco la presencia de aquel ser de cabellos negros y ojos verdes más que la del peliazul, pues aún recordaba aquel incidente de hace poco, y ahora sentía que lo había visto en otra parte, ¿tal vez era a causa de la maquina en la que estuvo?. Ella sentía como si ahí lo hubiera visto, pero era tan borroso ese pensamiento, que decidió ignorarlo, tratar de ser como lo es ella usualmente y cumplir bien su misión, después de todo, pertenecer a una de las casas nobles no es cualquier cosa y no se podía dar el lujo de avergonzar a su hermano.

Finalmente, una pregunta fue la que saco a la joven de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Por qué demonios una shinigami de poca monta nos debe de cuidar? Escuche que tienes un número muy bajo dentro de los shinigamis, ¿así que no se te hace sospechoso que te hayan asignado?

― No…

― Mmm, te pareces a alguien que conozco, sólo contestas monosílabos ― comento mientras veía a su compañero de ojos verdes.

― Mmm…, espera. ¿cómo dices que shinigami de poca monta? Ni siquiera me conoces y ya me juzgas.

― Jaja, eso si capto tu atención, me alegra. Entonces… ¿Por qué no me demuestras tus habilidades?

― No hace falta, en estos momentos tengo otras cosas en mente, piensa lo que quieras.

― ¿Tienes miedo?

― Si, pero no de ti. La persona que más temo y respeto es alguien más. No quiero decepcionarlo siendo infantil e imprudente. Ella detuvo por un momentos su andar, mientras contemplaba el lago pasillo al estilo feudal y la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro.

Ante ese comentario ambos Espadas se quedaron contemplando a la joven shinigami, y ambos pensaron ¿quién será esa persona? ¿por qué su semblante ha cambiado? ¿hay alguien que cause miedo, respeto y que no sea Aizen/Aizen-sama?

― No parece que le tengas sólo miedo y respeto, de seguro hay algo más. ― Pregunto Grimmjow intrigado, dejando a un lado su tono burlón, esa pregunta también se la había hecho Ulquiorra, sólo que él se la hizo a sí mismo y nunca la expreso. Ambos Espada esperaban una respuesta, pero lo único que recibieron de contestación fue una cálida sonrisa de la joven, que mostraba inocencia, dulzura, cariño… y en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo muy hermoso, reflejando, ese "algo más" que intrigaba a los Espada. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, únicamente contemplaron a la joven esos segundos, ese pequeño instante que se grabo en la mente de ambos, pero que ninguno de ellos quiso darle importancia.

~~~*~~~

― Hemos llegado

― Por fin, ¿se supone que son tan grandes los escuadrones?

― Grimmjow, estás más hablador que nunca.

― ¡¡Ah!!, finalmente te dignaste a hablar, pensé que te habías vuelto mudo.

― …

― Bien, antes de que ustedes entren tengo que decirle a ellos lo que ha sucedido, sino lo hago se sorprenderán.

― Esta bien.

― Que fastidio.

~~~*~~~

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto oscuro, iluminado tan sólo por la tenue luz de unas velas, en un futon, estaba recostado un hombre de cabellos blancos

― Ah… si hubiera pasado más tiempo, no lo habría soportado, no puedo creer que me enferme en un momento como este, y más cuando tengo que cuidar de la hermana del capitán Kuchiki y de aquel Espada. Tengo que esconder mi enfermedad, pero si sigo así, ellos se darán cuenta. Ah…

Aquel hombre a duras penas soportaba ese dolor tan fuerte que le causaba su enfermedad, pero en estos momentos no se podía permitir el lujo de mencionarla, aunque eso arriesgara su salud.

~~~*~~~

En las afueras del gran portón que había cruzado Rukia, los Espadas, en especial uno de ojos azules comentaba con exasperación.

― ¡¡¡¡Ah!!! Ya se tardo, lleva un buen rato y no sale.

― Grimmjow, tan sólo han pasado 5 minutos.

― ¡¿Y qué?!, eso es demasiado, me ha tenido parado afuera 5 largos minutos, ¿qué no saben los shinigamis ser hospitalarios?

― …

― Además… ¿por qué carajos no has dicho nada? Se supone que venías aquí para ver a esa shinigami ― los ojos de Ulquiorra tan sólo se abrieron un poco, pero eso fue suficiente para el peliazul― sé que tienes un gran interés en ella. Yo aún no me trago eso que le dijiste a Aizen sobre que así el plan sería más efectivo.

― Piensa lo que quieras

― Jeje, ya lo sabía, esto de verdad es divertido, aunque no has cambiado, eres un poco diferente cuando se habla de ella; ¿me pregunto el por qué?

― _'Ah… esto definitivamente será interesante'. Aunque esa expresión en su rostro hace un momento…'_

― ¿Quién será esa persona que la hace tener ese tipo de expresión? Mmm…

― No pienses tanto, una basura como tú no sirve para pensar.

― Desgraciado, te crees muy importante, pero estoy seguro de que a ti también te interesa.

'_Ah… de verdad, Grimmjow es cada vez más insoportable, ¿qué a mi me interesa? Claro que no, después de todo es una shinigami, es verdad que hay algo que me intriga, quiero saber varias cosas, pero eso de seguro es por el mismo pasado que recuerdo. Ella tiene la culpa de todo, y ahora tengo que pasar por esta humillación de estar al lado de Grimmjow soportándolo'._

― Demonios, ya se tardo. Si no sale a la cuenta de diez, entonces derribo la puerta.

― …

― Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

En ese momento, justo cuando el ojiazul se preparaba para destrozar aquel portón, se escucho el rechinar de la madera y la luz del interior alumbro el lugar en que estaban los Espada.

― Bien, pueden pasar ― les dijo la shinigami.

― Finalmente, otro poco más y…

― ¿Y? ¿qué?

― Nada, olvídalo.

Ya adentro de aquel lugar, Rukia señalo a los supuestos aliados, menciono los nombres de cada uno y les dijo quien es el que estaría a su cargo.

― Mmm, ya veo, así que son "los aliados"

― Yo no lo creo, de seguro nos traicionaran.

― Ja, estos debiluchos desconfían de nosotros.

― Grimmjow…

― Comprendan que son ordenes de arriba, y no causen problemas, si el capitán Yamamoto Genryuusai ha aceptado que convivan con los shinigamis y no los encerró en celdas, es por algo, aún si nos traicionan. No creo que el capitán hiciera algo que dañara la sociedad de almas.

― Rukia tiene razón, confiemos en el juicio del capitán ― decía un hombre de cabellos oscuros.

― Mmm, esta bien, además si nuestro capitán acepto y por lo el mensaje que nos envió, no tenemos opción.

― Bien, siendo así ― la morena vio a ambos Espada y señalando a los shinigamis a lado de ella, los presento.

― Ellos son Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentarō Kotsubaki. Son los terceros al mando, y son los guardias de Ulquiorra para cuando el capitán este ocupado.

― Mmm, aún no confiamos en ustedes pero llevémonos bien.

_'No puedo "llevarme bien" con unas basuras. Esta bien, todo sea por Aizen-sama._

― Lo mismo digo.

― ¿Eh?, pero tu si puedes confiar en nosotros, después de todo, somos los buenos.

― Jaja, que idiota. "Lo mismo digo"

Si no fuera porque el inexpresivo de Ulquiorra no tiene emociones y esta en una misión, además de que aquel que lo llamo idiota es un Espada. Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques hubiera sido liquidado en ese preciso momento. El pelinegro tan sólo miro por un instante al peliazul, después su mirada se poso en la persona de cabello café claro que había dicho esa frase y apaciblemente aclaro.

― Me refiero, al "llevarnos bien"

― Ah…

― ¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!!!!!!! Ah…. ― el peliazul seguía riéndose con total desfachatez que hizo que los shinigamis que acababan de conocer se sintieran un poco mal por el Espada de ojos verdes.

― Grimmjow, es suficiente; ya te has divertido un buen rato. ¿no crees?

― Y espero divertirme mucho más

El ojiverde veía con un ligero fastidio a su compañero, pero después poso su mirada en la morena, en aquella shinigami, ¿qué pensaría ella? ¿también creería que es un idiota, como Grimmjow lo había dicho? ¿nunca le había pasado algo como eso? ¿Por qué los shinigamis son tan expresivos y diferentes de los Arrancar y todos los habitantes de Hueco Mundo? ¿Por qué hay shinigamis diferentes a Aizen-sama? Eso no lo entendía, pero…se aseguraría de no repetir una experiencia como esa.

La joven de ojos violáceos se percato de que alguien la observaba, no se atrevió a voltear, pero supuso que esa mirada que sentía, fría y penetrante no era de otro ser que aquel Espada de cabellos negros.

― Grimmjow, tú vienes conmigo. Tengo que explicarle a nii-sama que tienez que vivir con nosotros, y eso seguramente será algo largo. Así que es mejor marcharnos ahora.

― Che~, arruinas mi diversión, pero bueno, supongo que lo que vendrá será mejor, bien… ¿qué esperas? vámonos.

Ambos; la shinigami y el Espada se fueron, dejando a Ulquiorra con aquellos dos que lo habían hecho pasar un mal rato.

― Pobre Kuchiki…

― Si… lo que le espera.

― ¿Por qué dicen eso?

― Mmm… ― ambos se miraron, después al pelinegro, se volvieron a mirar y movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

― Su hermano… el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya es una persona fría, que tiene una forma muy especial de pensar, además de que el honor es muy importante para él. Va a ser muy difícil que Rukia lo convenza de que aquel Espada, ups… perdón. De que Grimmjow viva en la mansión de los Kuchiki.

― Es verdad, aún si es una orden directa del capitán de capitanes, es algo muy difícil de lograr.

― Por eso, nos compadecemos de Kuchiki, pero bueno… síguenos, no tenemos un lugar para que te quedes, pero te dejaremos dormir en uno de los cuartos para los novatos en entrenamiento.

― Yo…

― Ah… no es nada, no hace falta que lo agradezcas, lo hacemos por que es nuestro deber.

El Espada los veía inexpresivamente, pero un poco confundido por dentro. '_¿acaso esos dos no escuchan a nadie? ¿cómo es que si son así Rukia había podido hablar con ellos en menos de 7 minutos? ¿esperaban que se los agradeciera? ¿qué piensan esos shinigamis? ¿no se supone que me tenía que custodiar ese tal Ukitake? ¿entonces por qué estoy aquí con esos dos? ¿por qué no me quede con esa shinigami y Grimmjow si?. Espera… ¿cuarto de novatos? Me toman por novato, ¿no saben quien soy?_

_Ah… no pasa nada, todo esto es por Aizen-sama, además yo…_

― Yo… no duermo, tan sólo descanso.

― ¡¡¿Eh?!! ― gritaron confundidos los shinigamis.

― ¡¡¡Oh!!!, que habilidad tan impresionante, eres como drácula ― decía Kiyone Kotetsu

― Ahora entiendo esa personalidad tan seca, de seguro es porque no duermes, deberías de intentarlo de vez en cuando ― comento Sentaro Kotsubaki.

― … ― _'No sé que es esto, pero… que bueno que Grimmjow no está aquí'_

* * *

RukiaNeechan: Una disculpa U-U no es que quisiera abandonar la historia, trataré de actualizar más seguido. Gracias, me hace feliz que te guste el fic, de verdad me trataré de esforzar para sacar los capítulos lo más pronto que pueda.

akasuna―no―deidara: Una gran disculpa, me hubiera gustado actualizar antes para poder responderte lo más pronto posible, pero no pude, lo siento U―U, entiendo si estás molesta, nuevamente discúlpame. A mi también me encantaría hablar contigo; el motivo por el cual luego no estoy conectada es porque o estoy en la escuela o en el trabajo, pero trataré de conectarme más seguido. Si me perdonas y todavía quieres hablar conmigo mi correo es yoru no tsuki 93 hotmail . com [todo junto, o si no pásame tu correo y yo te envió la invitación, a lo mejor luego no nos vemos por la diferencia de horario ¿de que país eres?]

Mikane: Perdón, no había actualizado. Gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo te guste :D

Metsiku: De verdad discúlpame, no actualice pronto, te agradezco el review, trataré de tomar esa sugerencia de Mayuri buscando a Rukia, gracias ;D

Karla kr: Muchas gracias ― me alegra que el fic haya captado tu atención, es verdad, es una lastima que Ulquiorra no sea muy expresivo u―u disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero creo que ya salí de mi etapa de problemas y me podre enfocar tanto en mis deberes (escuela y trabajo) como en mis gustos (es decir, escribir fics XD), espero te guste este capitulo también.

Yue Motou: Muchas gracias por el review, no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar uno antes, te agradezco que hayas escrito este, y discúlpame por la tardanza en la actualización del capítulo, me alegra que te guste el fic ^―^ muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste :D

Nao-chan: Me alegro mucho tu review, es verdad, más vale tarde que nunca, disculpa por no actualizar antes, a mi también me gusto esa parte en donde Ulquiorra siente celos, jeje XD

Tsuki-senpai: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, y de verdad me encanto tu idea, la agradezco y si decidí retomarla, espero que la pueda manejar bien, luego me hago bolas con los pocos personajes que tengo y si incrementan me confundo más, pero creo que vale la pena el esfuerzo, jeje. Gracias por tus consejos senpai, perdón por si es que me equivoco en las mismas cosas, trato de leer diccionarios y consultar palabras en internet, pero luego se me van, me esforzaré para mejorar, muchas gracias. Disculpa por no poder haber estado en comunicación contigo, también espero que estés bien, y que ahora sí, me anime para poder actualizar mis historias más seguido y poder estar en contacto contigo ;D

Rukialzp: Muchas gracias por el review, aquí esta la continuación, espero te agrade :D

* * *

¿Y... bien? Les gusto? espero que sí, pienso que me quedo algo cómico, no sé ustedes que crean, y sale mucho Grimmjow, aunque el protagonista sea Ulquiorra, jeje. Espero eso no les haya molestado. Mmm... bueno, sin más que decir. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron este capítulo.

*besos*

Reviews por favor :D

Ja ne!!! ^_^


	8. Conociendo a Kuchiki Byakuya

Konnichiwa!!!

Lo sé, quieren lincharme por tardarme T-T pero de verdad no había podido actualizar antes, una sincera disculpa.

A todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, muchas gracias; y a todas las que esperaron por este capítulo les doy las gracias, son bien lindas por esperar esta historia y leerla, gracias :D

**///**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, pues son de TK

**Agradecimientos:**

**m****okona-kuchiki:** No te preocupes, yo sé que luego la verdad no se puede T-T a veces hay varias cosas que hacer y no hay tiempo U-U

Que linda, gracias por extrañar esta historia, me esforzaré para tratar de no tardar tanto en mis actualizaciones :D Ja ne!!

**ruki-hollow: **Gracias por tus sugerencias, espero ponerlas en practica, la verdad me has ayudado, porque ya no sabia cómo sacar a Ichigo, pero tu idea se me hace genial, gracias ;D

**akasuna****―no―deidara: **Que bueno que no te hayas molestado, gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, me animas un montón; por cierto, en el review que me dejaste no aparece tu correo T-T, así que no me pude comunicar, gomen U-U

**Yue Motou de Cifer: **El capitulo entonces si lo escribí bien, gracias; la verdad tenía miedo de equivocarme con Ulquiorra, pero veo que no fue así, me alegra que te gustara, de verdad gracias; espero que este también te guste :D

**Tsuki-senpai: **Wii!!! A mi senpai le gusto y se rio, soy feliz :D gracias. Hay unas cosas que aún no estoy segura de cómo se desenvolverán, pero si te puedo decir que tengo la idea de cómo Ulqui se convirtió en hollow, pero todavía me falta para llegar a esa parte U-U Gracias por tus preguntas y consejos, además de tu comprensión, de verdad trató de corregirlos, pero luego se me van, nuevamente gracias senpai ^―^

**Nao-chan: **jeje, veo que si le atine en esa parte a Ulquiorra ^―^ y si tengo planeado un triangulo; espero que me quede, la verdad se me hace algo difícil pensar en Grimmjow enamorado de Rukia, pero creo que le da más interés a la trama; la verdad yo también pensaba dejar que Rukia cuidará a Ulquiorra, pero a petición de las lectoras, Rukia cuidará de Grimmjow, aunque cambie un poco la idea original, espero que guste n-n

**RukiaNeechan: **Me alegra que te gustará, y si ambos pasaron poco tiempo juntos U-U, pero que bueno que te gusto, gracias ^-^

**RukiaAikoChoEmi: **Gracias por el review, espero te guste este capítulo :D

.

* * *

Los pasillos de la sociedad de almas se encontraban solos y oscuros; únicamente los rayos lunares permitían ver el camino que recorrían dos seres dentro de esa opacidad. Habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que se despidieron de los dos shinigamis terceros en mando; Grimmjow se había estado burlando de Ulquiorra los primeros minutos, pero posteriormente comenzó a preguntarle a Rukia por esa persona llamada Byakuya; la joven de cabellos negros no se digno a hablar, pues sólo pensaba en lo que le diría a su hermano al llegar a la mansión de los Kuchiki. El Espada de cabellos azules se encontraba aburrido, ya llevaban media hora caminando, sin embargo aún no llegaban a su destino.

― ¡¡Oye!! ¿Cuánto falta? ¿por qué no haces tu shumpo y yo te sigo? ― bufo molesto, la joven se detuvo, lo observo detenidamente y luego comenzó de nuevo su andar.

― No falta mucho.

― Hmp, no me ignores, tú…

― Llegamos ― decía ella mientras señalaba una gran mansión estilo feudal, la cual estaba custodiada por varios shinigamis en la entrada. Él peliazul abrió un poco los labios y emitió un chiflido, luego se detuvo a ver a los shinigamis con arrogancia y burla, mientras que Rukia les decía a los guardias.

― Viene conmigo, órdenes del Capitán en Jefe ― posteriormente le abrieron el paso, y ella continuo adentrándose a la mansión. El Espada la seguía mientras observaba los laterales que adornaban el largo pasillo el cual los dirigía hacia la casa principal; volvió a silbar y comento de que la forma de vida de los shinigamis y los Espada eran diferentes; esto era algo llamativo y novedoso. La aludida se mantuvo en silencio al tiempo que continuaba caminando, nuevamente se detuvo, y le dijo.

― Espérame aquí ― no le dirigió siquiera la mirada al Arrancar.

― No, otra vez me vas a tener esperando una eternidad, yo paso contigo.

Ella volteo a verle ― Créeme, es por tu bien.

Burlonamente comento ― Me sé cuidar sólo; vamos ― y antes de que ella hablará, Grimmjow ya se estaba adentrando en la habitación a la cual Rukia se dirigía.

― ¿Quién? ― preguntaba una voz serena cuando vio una sombra poco conocida frente a la puerta de madera y papel.

― El nuevo huésped ― contesto una voz arrogantemente; ese fue un gran error, nadie en su sano juicio se atreve a hablarle así a Kuchiki Byakuya, ni siquiera los capitanes del Seireitei; pero el ojiazul no sabia nada de eso, él no sabia nada de Casas Nobles, o las consecuencias de sentirse al mismo nivel que Byakuya, pero pronto lo aprendería.

Justo en el momento en que la voz hablo, el capitán del sexto escuadrón se sintió ofendido ante el sonido de la voz, el cual se le hacia conocido, y en el preciso momento en que la puerta se habría, Byakuya emitió unas palabras mientras sostenía su zampakutou.

― Sembonzakura…

Instantes después la ropa del Arrancar se encontraba totalmente estropeada, desgarrada; varias parte del cuerpo se encontraban finamente cortadas, y la habitación aún estaba intacta, mientras Rukia veía a su hermano con cierto temor, y al Arrancar con una mirada que expresaba un _'te lo advertí'._

― Nii-sama…

Byakuya dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana, sus ojos eran fríos y elegantes, aunque un tanto cuestionantés.

― Son ordenes, Ukitake-Taichou me mando cuidarlo por ordenes del Capitán en Jefe.

― Bien, pero no dentro de la casa.

― Je, ¡¡Desgraciado!!, ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a …?!! ― Pero Byakuya no dejo hablar a su interlocutor, antes de que este se diera cuenta; El capitán de sexto escuadrón ya le tenía en el piso, y su zampakuto rozaba la piel morena del Espada. Grimmjow le miraba con odio, pero no podía moverse, Rukia veía la escena preocupada.

― No permito que a mi casa entren seres inferiores ― declaro Byakuya mientras mantenía su postura.

― Ja, si no hubiera estado desprevenido, nunca habría acabado así.

― Lo dudo ― El pelinegro volteo a ver a su hermana, y le dijo.

― No admito su presencia aquí; iré a hablar con Yamamoto Genryusai ― envainó su zampakutou, paso de largo al Espada y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

― Nii-sama… ― esa voz lo detuvo, pero aún así no se volteo a verla.

― Nii-sama, confía en mí; sabré como manejar esto, no te decepcionaré ni dejaré que nada me pase.― Byakuya la miro por el rabillo de su ojo, medito un poco, y regresando a la habitación en dónde se encontraba todo el papeleo del escuadrón hablo.

― No arruines el honor de la familia ― vio por ultima vez al Espada de ojos azules, y lo saco bruscamente, lanzándolo por la puerta. El peliazul estaba a punto de refunfuñar y de romper la puerta para darle una paliza a ese shinigami que lo había tratado con tal superioridad, pero se detuvo ante un jaloneo que sintió en su ropa. Volteo a ver a la persona que lo intentaba detener, y observo a la joven de ojos violetas moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

― No puedes ganarle ― susurro, posteriormente se acerco a la habitación y fuera de esta se inclino hasta hincarse, y haciendo una reverencia exclamo con alegría.

― Nii-sama, gracias.

Ese acto molesto al peliazul, pero ya no dijo nada, después de todo su misión era hacerse amigo de los shinigamis no de reiterar su odio y enemistad; así que a duras penas Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques contuvo su enfado.

― Sígueme, te llevaré a una de las habitaciones ― comento la morena.

― Bien, eso me agrada, que sea a lado de la tuya, después de todo tienes que vigilarme ― decía plácidamente, pero en ese momento la puerta que minutos antes había sido cerrada se habría y de ella salía un Byakuya con aura asesina, pero de temple frio.

― Ese ser inferior dormirá junto a la servidumbre, de lo contrarío tendrás que decirle al Capitán Ukitake que te retire de la misión.

― Si, nii-sama.

― ¡¡¿Y quién carajos eres tú, como para mandar sobre todo lo que hace ella, lo que deciden los demás y dónde debo de dormir?!!! ¡¡¿Eh?!!! ― gritaba sumamente molesto.

― Su hermano, el dueño de la casa, y un capitán de alto rango ― le veía con desdén durante le decía eso, para posteriormente retirarse.

― Che~

― Bien, sígueme, los cuartos de la servidumbre están por aquí.

Así fue como la ojivioleta condujo a su _huésped_ a su habitación, introduciéndolo ante los demás shinigamis, y explicándoles la situación.

**///**

A esas horas de la noche, pero en el las habitaciones para los novatos en entrenamiento, se encontraba el Espada de ojos verdes y cabello negro tratando de acomodarse a su cuarto asignado.

'_Ha pasado más de una hora desde que Grimmjow se fue con Rukia, ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿dónde vivirá? ¿será ese tal Byakuya tan temible como me dijeron?__, no nadie inspira tanto miedo y respeto como Aizen-sama._

El Espada estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada al muro y una de sus manos apoyadas sobre la única rodilla que tenía levantada: la derecha.

Su habitación era simple y pequeña, constaba de un futon individual, y un pequeño mueble de madera.

'_Ahora que recuerdo ese tal Byakuya era aquella basura de porte imperturbable y arrogante, él único que se negaba a que Rukia cuidará de alguno de nosotros…'_

Ulquiorra veía la pequeña luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación; se levanto lentamente de donde estaba, dirigiéndose hacia esa ventanilla, la abrió; y observo el largo pasillo de la Sociedad de Almas completamente solo, no había nadie ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda. Al ver eso, decidió dar un pequeño paseo nocturno, pues parecía que los shinigamis ya se habían ido a descansar.

Brincó por la ventana que estaba en el segundo piso, pero en vez de ir caminando por el pasillo, decidió dar su paseo sigilosamente, mientras saltaba de un tejado a otro.

En ese momento sintió un reiatsu conocido, era el de ella, de Kuchiki Rukia

**///**

En el mundo de los Ryokas se encontraba un adolescente de cabellos naranjas recostado en su cama.

― Ah…, Rukia no ha regresado, ya han pasado varios días, pero no hay rastro de ella.

― Tal vez hay algo que la retine, ¿no te gustaría saber qué es? ― decía una voz familiar, la cual provenía de la ventana.

― Urahara, ¿qué haces aquí?― preguntaba asustado mientras se caía de su cama― ¿sabes algo? Dime, ¿qué le ha pasado a Rukia?

― Mmm, bueno…, me han llegado informes de que ella no podrá regresar en un largo período, pues se encuentra en una misión.

― ¿Cuál? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo nada ― gruñía molesto.

― Bien, pero prométeme que no iras corriendo hacia la sociedad de almas

― Hai, Hai, lo prometo ― replicaba desinteresadamente

― Rukia se encuentra custodiando a uno de los Espadas que los atacaron hace unos días.

― ¡¡¿Qué?!! Ahora mismo tengo que ir a verla, puede estar en peligro ― decía alterado.

― No te dije que me lo prometieras ― preguntaba Urahara en su tono habitual.

― Eso no importa ahora, lo principal es Rukia.

― Hmm…, el amor lo puede todo ― decía con burla.

― Cá-cállate, eso no es verdad ― gritaba Ichigo, mientras se convertía en un shinigami sustituto para dirigirse a la Sociedad de Almas.

**///**

Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo

― Aizen-sama, al parecer el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo se dirige hacia el Seireitei, puede que arruine su plan ― informaba un Espada de cabellos rosas.

― Mmm…, manda a uno de tus hermanos para que le impidan hacer cualquier movimiento, si es posible, elimínenlo.

― Si, Aizen-sama

**///**

En el Seireitei…

Un ser inexpresivo, de ojos verdes, cabellos negros, tez blanca y unas pequeñas gotas tal cual lagrimas de color verde que iban desde sus ojos hasta donde termina su rostro se dirigía hacia la presencia que había sentido minutos antes; este ente había ocultado perfectamente su presencia, para así no ser descubierto.

Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía aquel reiatsu, observo a una joven shinigami de ojos violáceos y cabellos oscuros caminar tranquilamente hacia un majestuoso jardín dentro de la mansión de los Kuchiki, el cual estaba rodeado por varios árboles, estos eran grandes y esplendorosos.

Ulquiorra observaba cada paso de la joven desde su posición, en lo alto de una de las casas dentro del territorio Kuchiki.

Conforme ella avanzaba hacia aquel jardín, el Espada optó por seguirla de cerca, quería saber lo que la shinigami quería hacer a esas horas de la noche, en ese lugar. La joven entro y camino por varios minutos hasta llegar a un hermoso lago en el que se reflejaba la luna plateada a todo su esplendor; alrededor del estanque había varias flores de diversos colores, y los árboles rodeaban el lugar; parecía un lugar mágico.

El Espada seguía sigilosamente a la shinigami, ella lucia radiante; la luna iluminaba y resaltaba las delicadas facciones de la joven, ella se inclinaba un poco frente al estanque, en el se veía el reflejo de la morena, la joven llevo una de sus manos hacia el agua, pero un leve sonido de una rama hizo que su completa atención se dirigiera hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

La shinigami de nombre Rukia se levando rápidamente, y comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente hacia aquel lugar que captó su atención; al acercarse al lugar de donde provino el ruido, la joven se percato de una presencia leve y observo una sombre masculina en el pasto, al parecer aquella persona se ocultaba detrás de uno de los árboles; ella se acerco con sigilo, para así ver quien era, y finalmente hablo.

― Sal, será mejor que te muestres ― exigía la voz femenina de forma dura y demandante; pero al hacer eso, un recuerdo vino a su mente, era la memoria de su pasado, aquella escena y aquellas frases se asemejaban demasiado a aquel recuerdo incompleto que le produjo "el recuperador de memoria de Kurotsuchi"

― _Sal, no sé quien seas, pero será mejor que te muestres ―'Esa frase ya la había mencionado antes, fue la primera vez que nos conocimos', _pensó Ulquiorra.

De las sombras salía un ser lentamente, los pequeños rayos lunares que se filtraban por las ramas de los árboles le comenzaban a iluminar el rostro, revelando así la identidad de aquel sujeto.

Al principio Rukia sólo veía la sombra de un hombre, lo cual le recordaba cada vez más esa escena de su pasado; él empezó a salir lentamente y ella contemplo a ese ser esbelto, de tez pálida, esos ojos verdes que recordaba ver en algún lado, y ese atuendo blanco de arrancar que le hacia dudar de si ese sería un recuerdo verdadero o tal vez ella lo confundía con alguien de su pasado; pero todo se aclaro en el momento en el que él quedo completamente a la luz de la luna y le dijo.

― Ulquiorra Schiffer ― "_¡Ah!..., esa frase, suena como algo que ya había escuchado, ¿dónde fue? ¿cuándo?"_. La shinigami lo veía confundida y con interrogación, aquella escena, aquellas palabras, todo eso formaba algo semejante a un Deja Vu, pero no estaba segura, su mente comenzó a divagar, su vista se hacia borrosa, sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, se sentía mareada; ¿cómo algo así le pasaba frente al enemigo? Pensó, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que aún en contra de su voluntad, la joven comenzaba a perder la conciencia, hasta comenzar a desmayarse, lo cual provoco que su cuerpo empezará a caer lentamente, ante esa situación Ulquiorra rápidamente se acerco a la pequeña figura femenina y en otra vertiginoso acto alcanzo a sostenerla en sus brazos con delicadeza, demasiada para su gusto y persona; pero le traicionaba el subconsciente, él la recordaba, recordaba todos los momentos que paso con ella cuando ambos vivían, pero lo que no recordaba eran los sentimientos que una vez tuvo hacia la shinigami.

Finalmente el espada de cabellos negros hablo ― Espero que recuerdes…, recuerda para que así sientas la culpa y el dolor que te mereces por convertirme en lo que soy ― Aún la tenía entre sus brazos, y observaba como los parpados de ella se movían un poco, como si empezará a tener una pesadilla, murmuraba unas palabras ininteligibles. Él la sostenía con fuerza y se inclinaba lentamente junto con el cuerpo de la joven para poder acomodarla, para poder sentarla en el pasto y recargarla sobre el tronco de un árbol; y justo cuando lo había conseguido, la joven shinigami, sin saber lo que acontecía y sin poder controlar su cuerpo, pues se encontraba inconsciente, comenzó a irse de lado, ante eso el ojiverde , se sentó rápidamente al lado de la morena, para evitar que esta se golpeará, sin percatarse él mismo de lo que hacía, cuando se dio cuenta murmuro para sí mismo un "Idiota, es una basura", pero aún así no se movió de aquel lugar; la cabeza de la joven se recargo en el hombro del Espada, mientras él dedicaba ese tiempo para contemplar a la diosa de la muerte, y reflexionar sobre el por qué hacia eso; ¿acaso no había sido _odio_ el único sentimiento que ella le había dejado? Aparte de eso, un ser como él no debería ser capaz de sentir cualquier otra emoción, si era así ¿por qué se sentía algo confundido?

Al principio Rukia sólo veía la sombra de un hombre, cuando él empezó a salir lentamente, pudo ver que era un hombre esbelto, joven, de tez blanca, cabello negro, ojos verdes, serio, vestía un hakama azul cielo, en la parte superior usaba un kimono corto, del mismo color.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntaba la joven campesina, desde una pequeña distancia que la separaba de aquel hombre.

― Ulquiorra Shiffer ― dijo seriamente, con un aire de cierta indiferencia, pero al mismo tiempo algo apenado por entrar a una tierra ajena sin permiso; seguramente su padre: El Damyo le reprendería, pensaba para sus adentros.

― Y…, no has respondido a la segunda pregunta

― ¿Eh?, ¡Ah…! es verdad ― sonrió levemente, no era una sonrisa majestuosa, pero era una simple y sincera sonrisa ― estaba en el pueblo, ví una pequeña fumarola en esta dirección, y como soy nuevo aquí, me dio curiosidad saber quien viviría por estos rumbos, tan alejados del pueblo.

― Si es así, ¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta y te escondiste como un bandido? ― preguntaba desafiantemente la ojivioleta.

― Si, bueno…, cuando llegue escuche un ruido, luego unas voces de mujeres, después unas risas, y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, saliste corriendo, así que me escondí para evitar que me malinterpretasen, pero veo que fue peor ― el joven de kimono azul hacia una leve reverencia en son de disculpa, posteriormente se reincorporo; y observo a la joven fijamente por unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

― Es de noche, está oscuro y no puedo regresar a mi hogar a estás horas; sé que no esta bien pedir esto, pero… ¿podría pasar aquí la noche? ¿Por favor?, prometo portarme a la altura, si cometo algún acto impropio podrás acusarme ante el nuevo Fudai Damyo ― decía con seguridad, y sinceridad en sus palabras.

― Nadie puede acercarse fácilmente ante un ser de alto rango. Aunque hagas algo, no podré inculparte de nada; pero tampoco es humano dejarte muriendo de frio a la interperie, mmm… ― la jovén no sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, ¿debería de confiar en ese hombre desconocido?.

En ese momento, salía una mujer semejante a la que se encontraba fuera de la casa, pero esta era de porte más amable y gentil.

― Rukia ¿qué sucede? Escuche varios ruidos y …. ¡¡Ah!!, ¿qu-qué está pasando? ¿es uno de los hombres de Kai? ― preguntaba preocupada, mientras se colocaba frente a su hermana, como si la estuviera protegiendo de algún peligro.

― No dejaré que te lleves a Rukia, ya te lo dije en la tarde, y lo reitero ahora, ella no se irá con alguien como tú ― El hombre de tez pálida y ojos verdes veía confundido a esa joven frente a él, a aquella que se parecía a la muchacha de nombre _Rukia_.

La joven de ojos violetas y temperamento fuerte hablo ― No, nee-san, él es un trabajador del castillo, está aquí porque le dio curiosidad la casa; por lo que me dijo, estaba explorando la zona pero oscureció antes de poder regresar al palacio.

― Ah… ― expresó, para después hacer una reverencia y decir ― Lo siento mucho, es que han venido unas personas a molestar antes, de verdad una disculpa ― ¿Por qué no pasa? Seguramente es muy tarde para regresar al castillo, además de ser peligroso, es mejor que pase aquí la noche.

― ¡¡Nee-san!! ― gritaba Rukia incrédula ante las palabras de su hermana, mientras veía con desconfianza al joven.

― No pasa nada, además si él intentase algo, ¿tú me protegerías, verdad? ― preguntaba su hermana mayor con inocencia e ingenuidad; Rukia había perdido, no podía negarle nada a su hermana, y con ojos llenos de ternura y cariño hacía su hermana, movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación; posteriormente observo al joven, cambiando su mirada a una dura y le dijo.

― Si intentas algo, te mato; no hieras a mi hermana, ¿entendiste? ―el pelinegro asintió con una leve sonrisa _'interesante'_ pensó_. _Y con esa advertencia, la joven fue nuevamente por el agua al rio y se adentro a la pequeña casa, seguida por el ojiverde.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer este capítulo

Si pueden y tienen tiempo dejen un review por favor :D

*Besos*

Att: Suki-chan ;D

PD: Ya saben, acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Ja ne!!!


	9. Recuerdo de un encuentro

Konnichiwa! mina-san :D

Por fin regresé, espero me disculpen por tardarme, pero ya saben como es esto; luego se tiene tiempo y luego no. De verdad una disculpa. Finalmente les traigo la continuación del fic que no he abandonado, sino que no había podido actualizar.

Gracias a todos los que esperaron la continuación, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Gracias a mokona-kuchiki, RukiaAikoChoEmi, Yue Motou de Cifer, Tsuki-senpai y akasuna no deidara por sus review :D me encantaría contestar sus reviews de la forma que se merecen, pues sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí; pero ando a las carreras y estoy en el trabajo U_U

Pero de verdad se los agradezco, muchas gracias, me hacen muy feliz cada vez que los leo; *besos y un gran abrazo* Cuidense, ne?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de TK-sama

.

* * *

.

La luz del sol se asomaba lentamente en todo el Seireitei, alumbrando la sociedad de almas, y filtrando ese brillo por los árboles, llegando a acariciar la faz de una joven de tez clara y cabellos negros. La shinigami movió un poco sus parpados, y después de unos segundos despertó, para darse cuenta de que estaba acostada en el pasto, cerca de un árbol. Intentó recordar lo que había acontecido la noche anterior y así lo hizo.

― Mmm… ¿qué paso? ― se tocaba la cabeza, mientras se sentaba y recargaba su espalda en el árbol, despejándose completamente de la somnolencia.

Recordó la noche anterior, y cómo ella se encontró con el Espada de ojos verdes llamado Ulquiorra, al mismo tiempo que a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel sueño que tuvo, el cual era la remembranza de su primer encuentro con aquel ser cuando aún era humano.

― ¿Entonces… es verdad? Ya nos conocíamos… ―se dijo a sí misma, pensando en sus recuerdos.

_La noche reinaba e__n aquel lugar, en aquella choza donde vivían dos jóvenes idénticas; y ahora ahí, en ese lugar se encontraba un hombre. _

_La mayor de las doncellas parecía no preocuparse de que aquel desconocido les hiciera nada; mientras que la menor estaba pendiente y preocupada de que esa persona no atacará a su dulce hermana Hisana. El chico por su parte soltó un suspiro desde el rincón en que estaba al observar lo precavida de la muchacha que lo observaba c__on recelo, la que le veía con el seño un poco fruncido, pero cada vez que su hermana le hablaba, ella cambiaba esa actitud por una dulce sonrisa para con la mayor._

― _Rukia ― decía Hisana haciendo un pequeño puchero ― no seas tan desconfiada, ¿no ves que incomodas a nuestro invitado? ― terminó por decir mientras veía al moreno._

― _Nee-san…, él no es un invitado, es un intruso ― reclamo._

― _No, yo le dije que podía pasar, así que trátalo bien ― ante esas palabras la mayor le entrego un jarro de barro a su hermanita y le señalo al ojiverde ― anda dáselo._

― _Pero… nee-san… _

― _Nada de peros, también hay uno para ti, es un té muy especial que hice, tómatelo y verás como te tranquilizas. Mmm…, ya tengo algo de sueño, lo siento, pero creo que voy a dormir._

― _Si, nee-san, te ves cansada, duerme y descansa un rato, no olvides tomar tu medicina; yo vigilaré tu sueño ― La mayor le regalo una sonrisa fraternal, y le susurro un "gracias"; posteriormente se fue a dormir._

_Pasarón unos minutos antes de que la Hisana se durmiera, y Rukia se digiriera hacia donde estaba aquel extraño, le entrego el jarro y dijo un poco a regañadientes y algo ruborizada._

― _N-Nee-san te lo manda, así que será mejor que te lo tomes ― acto seguido la morena se sentó al lado del joven, en aquel rincón de la cabaña, cerca de la fogata. El joven mostro una casi-invisible sonrisa y comenzó a beber lentamente aquella bebida caliente._

_Ninguno de los dos hablaba, el silencio era lo único que había en la habitación, así como la respiración de las tres personas que estaban en ese lugar; hasta que el ojiverde preguntó._

― _¿Cómo te llamas?_

― _¿Eh? ― preguntó confusa._

― _Yo te dije mi nombre, ahora preséntate ― dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té._

― _Ah…, Kikuchi Rukia_

― _Mmm…_

― _¿Trabajas en el castillo? ¿Haciendo qué?― ahora ella era la que preguntaba, entablando la conversación y haciendo a un lado esa desconfianza que tenía hace unos instantes._

― _No… ― la joven enarco una ceja, el chico suspiro ― soy… un pariente del damyo ― él volteo a ver a la chica a lado de su persona, y observo cómo se tensaba, y luego con desconfianza decía ― mientes… ¿verdad?_

― …

― _Tomaré eso como un sí, pues un campesino no se puede asociar con alguien de linaje_

― _Ah… ― su rostro no cambio mucho, pero la mirada de aquel ojiverde se entristeció un poco._

― _Bien, fingiré que no escuche lo de ser pariente del Damyo ― dijo ella, como si así le restara importancia a la barrera invisible de status. El chico la miro y asintió con la cabeza._

― _Mmm, ¿te… gustaría ver los alrededores? ― preguntó dubitativamente la morena._

― _Si, pero… al amanecer tengo que partir, para que no se preocupen por mi, después de que arregle todo regresaré para que me muestres los alrededores._

― _Eh…, bueno ― Rukia colocó el jarro de té, ahora vacio a su costado, y con una sonrisa le dijo al joven ― espero ser una buena guía, aunque creo que sería mejor que mi hermana te escoltará._

― _No…_

― _¿Mh?_

― _Ella al parecer necesita descansar, y bueno… yo… me gustaría que fueras tú ― lo último lo menciono muy quedo, pero lo suficiente claro para que Rukia escuchará, los cabellos del joven ocultaban sus facciones, pero su voz había sonado suave; la ojivioleta sonrió y antes de relajarse completamente dijo para finalizar la conversación._

― _Ya verás que no hay un lugar tan hermoso como las cascadas de la montaña Yamanagi, cuando tengas tiempo vienes, pero si estoy ocupada sembrando o recogiendo la cosecha no podré llevarte ― la sonrisa de ella se apagó un poco._

― _Puedo ayudarte…_

― _No, no puedo hacer trabajar a un noble_

― _Entonces… seamos amigos_

― _Hai…_

_A la mañana siguiente aquel hombre de corta edad se había id__o, Rukia estaba en el piso, y una cobija la arropaba, sonrió un poco al pensar que había sido aquel chico; ella no sabía la razón pero tenía ganas de volver a verlo. En cuanto a él, había salido muy temprano para hablar con su padre, evitar que este se preocupará por su ausencia la noche anterior y convencerlo para que este le diera su permiso de salir del castillo sin importar la hora ni el momento para ir a visitar a su ahora amiga._

_Era el medio día, Rukia se encontraba labrando el campo, mientras su hermana preparaba la comida, ambas jóvenes se encontraban cerca de su cabaña tranquilas, hasta que llegaron varios hombres de mediana edad, detrás de ellos se encontraba un joven de cabello negro con matices azules, ojos color miel semiafilados, dándole un aspecto seductor y tez blanca; llevaba puesto un kimono negro, a su costado llevaba una katana, y los demás hombres ―mayores que él― le reverenciaban._

_El más joven que causaba respeto y miedo habló._

― _Rukia-chan… ¿aún trabajando?_

― _Kai… ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que tu presencia altera a mi hermana, ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? ― decía firmemente mientras sostenía un palo que acababa de recoger de la tierra._

― _Mm, si no quieres que tu hermana se altere o le paso algo, ¿entonces… ― viendo sugestivamente a Rukia ― por qué no aceptas ser mi mujer? Eso te facilitaría las cosas._

― _No, sabes mi respuestas, además estar contigo estresaría más a mi hermana; todo el pueblo sabe que tienes negocios turbios con los extranjeros, y además eres un mujeriego._

― _Pero Rukia-chan ― decía con una vez sedosa ― desde que empecé a cortejarte, no he salido con nadie más; sabes que de verdad te quiero a mi lado ― terminó por decir con una sonrisa._

― _Kai…, vete por favor ― La ojivioleta no quería preocupar a su hermana con la presencia de Kai, siempre era los mismo desde hace tiempo, él iba e insistia en que Rukia fuera su mujer, a la morena no le agradaba y Hisana sentía que Kai era una mala persona, no quería que su hermanita se envolviera con un traficante de armas que planeaba constantemente atacar el gobierno actual._

― _Bien, el día de hoy me iré, pero Rukia… ¿sabes que no puedes oponerte a mi eternamente?, de una forma u otra serás mía, tengo el poder y los medios ― dicho esto último, el ojimiel se marchó junto con sus guardaespaldas._

_Rukia llevaba una semana preocupada recordando una y otra vez las palabras de Kai, pero nunca compartió esa angustia con nadie. El día de hoy tenía que salir a vender algunas hierbas espaciales de las que cultivaba y una que otra verdura al pueblo. Se despidió de su dulce hermana, y camino hasta el poblado._

_Eran las tres de tarde, Rukia había vendido casi todo lo que llevó, con excepción de unas hierbas aromatizantes, las cuales no llamarón la atención de los aldeanos. La joven empezó a recoger la mercancía que ya hacia en el piso y emprendió el camino a su hogar. Al llegar eran casi las cinco de la tarde, la joven observó su cabaña, la tierra sembrada, y los pequeños frutos que la misma ofrecía; suspiro al recordar nuevamente las palabras de Kai. Se reprendió ella misma, posteriormente suspiro, y se dirigió hacia la chozuela; antes de abrir la puerta, observo algo raro, se escuchaba la risa de su hermana, ¿Hisana reía sola? Pensó. No, no lo creía. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y un poco de entusiasmo ―sin saber la razón― al ver a su inesperado huésped._

― _¡Ah!, Rukia, me alegra que llegarás; Ulquiorra ha estado esperándote, lleva aquí más de tres horas ― decía la mayor mientras se levantaba de una silla, para ir a recibir a su hermana. Al mismo tiempo los ojos de Rukia se postraron sobre el ojiverde, el cual hizo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo._

_La chica respondió el saludo de la misma forma, se acerco a la cama y se sentó, pues únicamente había dos sillas ya que nunca esperó tener invitados, y el pelinegro estaba sentado en una y su hermana en la otra._

_Ulquiorra se levantó de su asiento y con la mirada pidió permiso para sentarse a lado de la joven en la misma cama. Ella asintió dubitativamente. Hisana por su parte al ver esa escena esbozó una sonrisa y dijo que iba a recoger unas verduras y a traer algo de agua. Al ver que no era nada pesado lo que iba a hacer Hisana, Rukia asintió; y volteando a ver esos ojos que la veían fijamente comenzó a hablar._

― _Te llevó algo de tiempo venir_

― _Si, pero creo que ya es tarde, además platique muy tranquilamente con tu hermana, es muy agradable ― dijo intentando conversar con su interlocutora._

― _Si… ― 'agradable…, claro que mi hermana es agradable, pero que es esta punzaba que siento en mi pecho' se preguntó la joven._

― _Cuando llegué me dijo que habías ido al pueblo, iba a ir a buscarte, pero me dijo que era mejor que te esperará aquí, así te sorprenderías ― decía apacible._

― _Si; ¿y qué tal te fue con tu pariente? ― preguntó cambiando el tema de la plática._

― _Bien, me dijo que puedo hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando eso me haga feliz._

― _Que bien; debe ser lindo tener a alguien que se preocupe así por ti ― decía con nostalgia, pensando en sus difuntos padres._

― _Mn. Tú tienes a tu hermana, se ve que te quiere mucho ― con ese comentario la chica salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió al ojiverde de una forma esplendorosa, reflejando cariño._

― _Mh, yo también la quiero…_

_El pelinegro sintió algo en su pecho, no sabía qué, pero una sensación le recorrió el cuerpo al observar esa sonrisa; y con un poco de nervios que nunca reflejo, se levanto de la cama, se despidió de Rukia, pidiéndole le despidiera de su hermana y se fue de ahí, dejando a la joven algo confundida y con un poco de tristeza en la mirada. 'acaso había dicho o hecho algo que molestará al joven'._

_Esta vez pasaron tres días antes de que el hijo del Damyo se mostrara nuevamente, en esta ocasión llevaba puesto un pantalón estilo occidental color negro y una camisa de color blanco con matices en negro. Cuando la morena lo vio a lo lejos, dudo de que era la misma persona que había conocido hace poco, pero una vez el muchacho estuvo cerca de ella y le saludo, se dio cuanta de que efectivamente era Ulquiorra, y sin ser consciente de que estaba expresando sus ideas en voz alta, pensó; "¿Qué es esa ropa?". El joven sonrió muy levemente y le respondió de forma seria._

― _Es lo que usamos en occidente; las dos veces anteriores traía ropa tradicional del Japón, pero ya que aún es temprano y espero que me puedas acompañar a dar un paseo, me vestí de acuerdo a mi país natal._

― _Ya veo…; entonces vamos a avisarle a mi hermana que saldremos de paseo ― sonrió._

― _Yo te espero aquí ― dijo mientras saludaba a la mayor desde su posición, ya que Hisana se encontraba observándolos desde la ventana; la cual respondió el saludo levantando su mano derecha._

_Rukia se adentro a la casa, habló con su hermana, la cual le dio una sonrisa y le dijo que se tomará su tiempo; mientras ella descansaría un rato, ya que tenía algo de sueño. Rukia la vio preocupada, pero su nee-san la convenció de que no era nada, así que ambos jóvenes se alejaron de ahí, mientras la mayor de las hermanas observaba como su pequeña y adorable hermana se marchaba junto con aquel chico; una sonrisa invadió su rostro y susurró un "que tengan un lindo día" mientras pesaba en que aún sin que ninguno de los chicos se diera cuanta, ese paseo podía llamarse la "primer cita de Rukia", sonrió otro poco y se recostó, deseándole lo mejor a la pequeña._

― ¿Ya conocías a quién? ― preguntó una voz serena y algo fría. Era Kuchiki Byakuya, el cual había ido en busca de su hermana, pues no la encontró cuando fue a despertarla, así que trazó su reiatsu y se dirigió hacia dentro del bosque que se encontraba en la mansión de los Kuchiki.

― Nii-sama…, recordé que había peleado contra esos Espada hace unas semanas, ahora entiendo porque se me hacían familiares ― mintió.

― …; Ukitake-taichou quiere hablar conmigo, regresaré tarde a casa.

― Si, ve con cuidado nii-sama ― decía suavemente la joven.

Detrás de los arbustos se escuchó la voz de un peliazul reclamando.

― Hey, quiero mi ropa de vuelta, ¡¿por qué carajos me dieron este atuendo? ― mientras señalaba las ropas que traía puestas.

― Pero…, sus ropas se encontraban en muy mal estado, y no pudimos conseguir la tela de su atuendo.

― Tsk, ¡maldición! ― al escuchar la pequeña discusión, la shinigami se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenían las voces y preguntó con paciencia, con su porte de una Kuchiki.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Rukia-sama; el Espada reclama sus ropas, pero estás ya fueron destruidas, así que le confeccionamos unas nuevas en la noche, pero al parecer no le agradan ― decía los shinigamis, la joven dirigió su mirada al ojiazul, y lo contemplo un largo rato. El Espada por su parte se incomodo un poco ante la mirada intensa de la joven, que lo veía de arriba abajo.

― ¡¿Q-Qué? ― gritó con un leve sonrojo. La morena sonrió un poco y le dijo.

― Te ves bien, no entiendo porque te quejas, es el mismo diseño que traías puesto, únicamente que ahora es negro.

El Arrancar frunció el seño, observó a la chica frente a él, y con un chasquido que parecía ser de molestía, se viró y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión de los Kuchiki.

― ¡¿A qué hora me van a dar de desayunar? ― gritó el peliazul, mientras la shinigami corría para colocarse a lado de aquel ser que tenía que custodiar, y sonrió por lo bajo al darse cuanta de que Grimmjow ya no se estaba quejando de su atuendo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto asignado a Ulquiorra, este pensaba en su actuar de esa noche, ¿por qué evitó que la joven se hiciera daño? _'Por Aizen-sama'_ por supuesto, se dijo a sí mismo. Pues tenía que fingir ser amable; eso era todo.

Ahora recordaba cómo en la madrugada, había acomodado a la joven en el pasto, temiendo que cuando ella despertará le interrogara el qué estaba haciendo ahí, así que se fue, pero no podía dejar de pensar en si ya se había despertado o no. Finalmente fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando los shinigamis que le habían llevado a ese cuarto la noche anterior le hablaron para que se reuniera con su capitán, el Espada notó cierta tensión en los shinigamis, pero la ignoró.

Salió de su habitación, camino hacia el escuadrón de aquel ser llamado Ukitake junto a sus custodios, y conforme se acercaba él y los dos dioses de la muerte, se sentía un reiatsu aumentando cada vez más; ambos shinigamis se vieron mutuamente, y le dijeron al ojivere que continuara caminado, diera vuelta a la derecha, luego caminara por todo el pasillo, vuelta a la izquierda, posteriormente derecha y finalmente encontraría a unos pasos la oficina de Ukitake-taichou, el Arrancar asintió con la cabeza y camino perene, mientras sentía que esa energía espiritual comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

Al llegar a la oficina, abrió lentamente la puerta y observo a dos capitanes, uno de ellos le observo con furia contenida y frialdad, y se marcho del lugar, mientras que el otro le sonreía y le decía que pasará y tomara asiento.

El capitán que había salido caminaba hacia su escuadrón pensando en la plática que tuvo hace un momento con el peliblanco Ukitake.

― _Sé que no esta bien que pida esto, pero sabes mi situación, y creo que no hay peligro. Por favor Byakuya-Taichou _

_El poseedor del Zembonzakura permaneció en silencio mientras se elevaba su reiatsu, pero para suerte del destino una mariposa negra se posó sobre el hombro de Byakuya y este comenzó a tranquilizarse, o más bien, resignarse ante la orden escuchada._

"_Ukitake Jushiro deberá ser obedecido, pues él es el custodio de los seres de Hueco Mundo; pero debido a su salud y a que se debe de engañar al enemigo, las decisiones que él tome, deberán de ser acatadas"._

― _Está bien, pero no dejes que nada le pase. En la noche ambas recamaras estarán listas._

_Posteriormente se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al ser de cabellos negros, Ulquiorra._

Al llegar al escuadrón, Byakuya le ordenó a Renji que fuera a su mansión a arreglar las dos habitaciones al lado de su pequeña hermana. El pelirojo quería preguntar por qué, pero no lo hizo, únicamente acató la orden.

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de Ukitake…

― Bien, ¿entonces estás de acuerdo?

― Si…

Suspiró ― Qué bien ― decía alegre y con amabilidad ― siendo capitán tengo varias cosas que hacer, y como puedes ver también tengo que hacer papeleo ― volteó a ver las torres de papeles que tenía en su escritorio; Ulquiorra asintió.

― Ahora nada más le tengo que informar a tu escolta, seguramente no habrá problema, si su hermano acepto; entonces ella lo hará.

― …

― Bien, sin más que decir ― Ukitake observo al ser frente de él, y sonriéndole con amabilidad le pidió en tono gentil ― ¿podrías llevar esta carta a la joven Kuchiki?, no puedo ir a verla y aún es temprano; así que ya que vas a estar a su cargo, ¿me harías ese favor? ― y también le entregó otro papel y una caja metálica envuelta en papel de regalo; ante el cual el espada observo con duda en su mirada, pero sin cambiar su rostro impasible.

― Ah…, eso es el mapa, es para que sepas dónde se encuentra la mansión Kuchiki; y la caja es un regalo para la joven.

El pelinegro no dijo nada. Ukitake le dio a entender que podía retirarse, y así lo hizo el ojiverde; salió de aquel lugar y sin mirar el papel se dirigió a paso lento y firme hacia la mansión que ya sabia dónde se encontraba.

Al ver salir a aquel ser, el cual no objeto que Kuchiki Rukia cuidará de él y del peliazul ― lo cual le causó un gran alivio― el capitán de cabellos blancos se sentó cansado, y sintiendo como la fiebre se apoderaba de él, se fue a descansar a sus aposentos; esperando que ellos realmente fueran aliados, pues sabía perfectamente que si se revelaban, la joven Kuchiki no podría hacer nada contra dos espadas de alto rango, suspiró ante tal pensamiento y espero que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo; espero les haya gustado.

Si pueden, dejen_ review _por favor; con eso me animan a seguir escribiendo; gracias :D

*abrazos y besos*

Ja ne! ;D


	10. Ichigo va al Seireitei

Yo! Minna-san :D Una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar (Un autor sin inspiración no es escritor U―U ) Y yo estaba carente de imaginación e inspiración, lo lamento; pero pasé mi etapa de bloque mental sobre esta pareja; así que les dejó el capítulo.

Nota dirigida a akasuna no deidara: Una sincera disculpa; aunque ya pasaron meses; pero ese día no me pude conectar; te envié un mensaje, pero creó que nunca llegó. De verdad lo lamento.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece.

.

**Gracias a:**

**Mokona-kuchiki:** Hola! Perdón por bombardearte con un montón de preguntas la vez pasada; en ese momento tenía un ataque de stress que descargue; gomen! de verdad U―U

Gracias por el review, que de verdad me anima :D

**Yue Motou de Cifer:** Wii! Gracias. En eso tienes razón Ulquiorra se tiene que poner las pilas para que Grimmjow no le gane con su amada (aunque aún no sabe que la quiere XD) *Saludos*

**Valeria:** Muchas gracias, es todo un halago que te gusten mis fics :D me esforzaré para que no decaigan y sigan siendo de tu agrado :D Una super disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar; espero actualizar mis otros fics pronto.

Me alegra que esta pareja sea ahora de tu agrado debido a la trama. Esa descripción que hiciste de Ulquiorra con el corazón roto no pude decirla mejor; me hiciste recordar el fin con el que escribí este fanfic (pues ya andaba algo deprimida y desmotivada). Gracias por la motivación y apoyo, eres bien linda.

* * *

El Espada de cabellos negros caminaba sereno; a unos pasos de la mansión Kuchiki observó a un pelirojo salir con el seño fruncido, refunfuñando unas palabras no entendibles. El Espada continuó su camino hacia la mansión sin darle importancia a una mirada asesina de aquel hombre de cabellos rojos.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a su compañero con un traje de color negro pero del mismo modelo que cuando era Espada, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió; sino que aquel ojiazul estaba carcajeándose tirado en el verde pasto, y la diosa de la muerte le lanzaba miradas fulminantes a su custodiado.

La risa de Grimmjow le retumbó en los oídos, pero minutos después se apaciguo, la morena le tendió la mano sin percatarse de la presencia de Ulquiorra, pues estaba sumamente concentrada en su venganza contra el peliazul. Este le dio la mano con un leve sonrojo que molesto al otro Arrancar; pero cuál fue la sorpresa de ambos al percatarse de la sútil venganza de la chica.

En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, Rukia concentró toda su fuerza en un punto fijo; haciendo uso de las artes marciales que le enseñaron en la academia, pero prefería no usar; lo suyo no era el cuerpo a cuerpo; pero esto se trataba de técnica, así que sería relativamente fácil conseguir su venganza por ese vergonzoso momento que le hizo pasar aquel ser de Hueco Mundo.

La mujer ayudó a levantar a Jeaguerjaques y con fuerza y furia contenida, tomo al ojiazul de la tela de su hombro izquierdo lo cual descoloco al que sintió ese fémino tacto, pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuanta de que estaba volando en el cielo para luego caer de espaldas. Ahora era la morena la que reía, se había vengado; así como lo hizo en sus días de libertad; antes de ser una Kuchiki, cuando era libre.

El ente tirado en el piso grito, y empezó a elevar su reiatsu, Ulquiorra estaba a punto de intervenir para evitar una pelea innecesaria; aunque en el fondo sintió molestia al ver reír a la ojivioleta a causa de su compañero; enfado que aumentó a pesar de no mostrarlo cuando la peligrosa fuerza de su acompañante desapareció y en lugar de enfado mostró el rostro semi-fruncido, pero contemplativo de esa hermosa sonrisa que desprendía la muchacha.

― Vamos; fue un juego. No quiero enemistarnos por algo así ― se rió otro poco, pero todo terminó abruptamente; amos Arrancar le vieron con un rostro de sufrimiento y culpa, lo cual los descoloco. Ella veía hacia la dirección de Ulquiorra, pero este sintió que aquella mirada no era para él; y eso fue confirmado cuando se escucho un susurro de ella seguido por el viento.

― Nii-sama…

El peliazul frunció el seño, cerró sus ojos en fastidio y molestia. El ojiverde observo estoico lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos; pero en ambos surgió un pensamiento que nunca pensaron tener, y menos compartir; _"¿Qué tiene de malo sonreír? ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud y ambiente frio?"._

―Sígueme… ― Byakuya se marchó hacia la sala principal, dirigiendo una mirada de superioridad hacia los seres que dejaba atrás. La chica le siguió en silencio mientras apretaba la tela negra que se encontraba a la altura de su pecho.

Al encontrarse ambos Espadas solos en el jardín; el de ojos azules escupió ruidosamente.

― ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Ulquiorra no respondió; se mantenía sosteniendo la caja y los papeles en una de sus manos, llevándose la otra a la bolsa de su pantalón.

― ¿Qué es eso que traes? ― preguntó curioso dejando ese tono agresivo, pero con voz ronca.

― Un encargo

― Mmm; ¿para? ¡¿Ese patán engreído?

― No

― ¿Entonces?

La repuesta fue ser ignorado por su escucha.

**,,,...,,,**

En Karakura; dentro de la tienda de Urahara.

―Kurosaki-kun ¿estás bien? ―preguntaba preocupada una joven de cabellos naranjas; sus cabellos estaban empolvados y sus criaturas mágicas sanaban terminaban de sanar la herida más grave del pecho de aquel ajiámbar.

― ¡Maldición! ― gritó frustrado, haciendo que la chica frente a él saltara ― Rukia…― esas palabras llenas de reocupación destrozaban el corazón de la pelinaranja.

― Kurosaki, seguramente Kuchiki-san estará bien. Deja que Inoue-san te cure ― decía un chico de gafas y cabellos oscuros.

― Lo siento Inoue, pero esos bastardos son fuertes; no sé que haría si algo le pasará a Rukia; Tsk.

La mirada ámbar reflejaba preocupación, escondiendo algo más que todos los presentes sabían que él chico sentía hacia la joven: _Amor._

Todos guardaron silencio; e Ishida sentía como el corazón se le oprimía al observar la mirada herida de aquella chica que fingía sonreír.

― Bien, Kurosaki-kun. El portal que te llevará a la Sociedad de Almas está listo. Yo me encargaré de todo por aquí junto a tus amigos ― comentaba eliminando la tensión el hombre del sombrero verde, y dueño de aquella tienda.

― Gracias, te tardaste.

― Si no hubiera sido por el ataque de aquellos Espadas no me hubiera demorado― protestó.

― Ok, ya entendí― Kurosaki volteó hacia sus amigos ― Se los encargo― refiriéndose a que cuidarán de la ciudad; ellos asintieron sin moverse de sus lugares, pues tenían varias heridas de la pelea que había acontecido varias horas antes.

**,,,...,,,**

Dentro de la sala principal de una de las cuatro casas nobles la conversación estaba terminando.

― Perdón…Nii-sama ― susurraba arrepentida.

― No lo vuelvas a hacer; el clan no puede ser manchado por comportamientos infantiles ―decía fríamente.

― Entiendo

― Puedes retirarte― La joven se iba, pero su hermano hablo escupiendo veneno con frialdad― tienes una misión "extra" de tu Capitán.

La aludida le miro confusa, pero dio paso para retirarse de aquella hermosa sala oriental.

**,,,...,,,**

_¡Ah! ahora que lo pienso, él se encontraba ahí; acababa de llegar, pues no percibí su presencia hasta después de lanzar a Grimmjow; pero fue tan divertido que no pude contener la risa. Recordé a mis amigos en Karakura. ¿Cómo estará Ichigo?._

_Me detengo ante ese pensamiento; es verdad le deje una nota de que volvería después; espero no pase nada malo en la tierra. Aunque si lo de los rebeldes es verdad, probablemente Aizen quiera atacar Karakura o se mantiene quieto; las dos acciones son fiables, aunque optó más por la segunda. Continuó mi camino; y veo al Espada que me toca custodiar gritándole a su compañero; ese ser que me confundió la primera vez que le vi; pero que ahora recuerdo y sé que tiene razón._

Una de las manos de aquella chica se dirige hacia su corazón inconsciente de aquel acto al tiempo que observa detenidamente a ese ser de oscuros cabellos y ojos verdes; sin apartar la mirada, hasta que él nota la presencia de ella y voltea a verle, sacándole un leve rubor en sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los supuestos rebeldes.

_No me di cuenta que le veía, hasta que volteo a verme con esas frías orbes verdes inexpresivas; pero que note cambiaron un poco, incluso diría que brillaron por un instante al momento en que yo sentí subir mi sangre a mis mejillas; por lo cual me volteé con rapidez hacia otro lado. Únicamente escuche un gruñido por parte de Grimmjow y sentí una mirada penetrante observándome; me hizo sentir un retorcijón en mi estomago; como esos que siento al ver un Chappy. Repentinamente escuchó una voz semironca gritar "Rukia" y unos brazos firmes que me abrazan, instintivamente me suelto y aviento al osado que se me acerco. Mis ojos se abrén de par en par al ver de quien se trata._

― ¡Ichigo! ― gritó la chica, volteando para todos lados, y al observar que su hermano no estaba se relajo y en tono brusco; opuesto al que uso para con su hermano, le cuestionó sonriente y sorprendida.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías de estar en Karakura!

El chico tirado en el pasto le dirigió una mirada llena de emociones y con un brillo especial a la chica que notaron los Espadas, y esa mirada fue correspondida por la muchacha, pero no en un sentido romántico contrario a lo que ambos Arrancar pensaron. Aunque ambos emitieran un aura de que se encontraban en su propio mundo, y nadie más existía, lo que causaba molestia en los observadores de aquella escena.

― ¡Cállate enana! No sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que estabas cuidando de los Espadas que nos atacaron hace días.― El ojiámbar se levanto, sacudió el poco polvo de su pantalón y recibió una mirada de superioridad y orgullo por parte de su amiga.

― Sorprendido; yo también puedo hacer este tipo de misiones ― dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro; el chico bufó y acorto distancia en ambos; acto que tenso a los supuestos aliados.

― Rukia, estaba preocupado; sabes yo… ― la morena le miraba expectante, eso no pudo ser soportado por ninguno de los Espada.

― ¡Hey! ¡Rukia! ¿Qué paso con la arrogancia caminante?

La chica se separó de su amigo, y este les envió una mirada de odio a ambos seres, en especial al de cabellos azules.

― Ah… ― su rostro ensombreció― Nada.

― Ja!, Eso no me lo creo. Como aliados debes de compartir información conmigo por ser tu pareja.

El ojiverde movió sutilmente sus ojos; Kurosaki observó a su amiga acusadoramente y con aura amenazante preguntó-

― ¿Pareja? ¿Él es tu pareja Rukia? ― la chica aún confundida asintió; el ojiazul sonrió; Ulquiorra apretó el puño dentro de su chaqueta blanca sin percatarse.

― Si, yo le custodio y él me sigue; somos aliados ― respondió sin emociones ocultas; como una niña con ingenuidad.

― Ah…, eso más que pareja parece ser como un cachorro que sigue a su amo ― el pelinaranja carcajeo, y la atmosfera se aligero.

Minutos después de que Ichigo relatará lo acontecido en Karakura sobre como les habían atacado tres Arrancar que al parecer se hacían llamar fracciones, y un sujeto grande y corpulento del cual dedujeron Grimmjow y Ulquiorra que se trataba de Yammy; así como la ciudad tuvo pocos daños, pues los enemigos se retiraron de la nada; pero dándoles la oportunidad de reagruparse al Quincy, Orihime, Sado y él; pero debido a su preocupación por Rukia fue a la sociedad de almas, dejando atrás a los chicos al cuidado de Urahara.

― Ichigo… eres un cabeza dura; debiste dejar de preocuparte por mi…, quedarte junto a tu familia y amigos ― habló con cierta culpa, intentando hacer reflexionar al joven.

― No. No puedo, sabes que eres la que cambió mi mundo; no puedo vivir sin ti.

― Tsk; eso parece una declaración ―gruñó el peliazul.

El pelinegro se levantó con regalo en mano; el adolescente ryoka se sonrojo y comenzó a negar ese hecho discutiendo con Grimmjow como si se tratase de un amigo de su mundo; algo extraño para ser enemigos.

― Ulquiorra, espera ― el pelinegro se detuvo un instante de espaldas a ella ― ¿tenías algo que decirme?¿ porqué estás aquí?― El mencionado le extendió una carta larga y una caja en papel regalo sin emoción alguna.

― De Ukitake ―La muchacha frunció el seño corrigiendo

― Ukitake-Taichou.

La morena abrió la carta, y comenzó a leerla mentalmente, sus ojos se abrían un poco, pero al terminar observó al ojiverde con firmeza, volteó a ver a Grimmjow y recordando las palabras de su hermano antes de salir, suspiro.

― Grimmjow ― dijo fuertemente y firme, este le miró dejando a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca.

― ¡¿Qué quieres mujer?

― El día de hoy te cambiarás de habitación a la que está ubicada a lado de la mía ― el peliazul sonrió con burla hacia Ulquiorra e Ichigo. Se alejó de aquel lugar para buscar sus cosas; que no tenía, y después de percatarse de eso se viró sobre su eje, y regreso hacia donde estaban los demás.

― Esta bien; guíame.

― Rukia… ― pronunció el ryoka.

― Ichigo tengo varias cosas que hacer; además sabes que a mi Nii-sama no le gusta que estés dentro de la casa y te tienes que reportar con Yamamoto-Taichou; ve para allá primero.

Así fue como se alejo, dirigiéndose hacia el primer escuadrón; no sin antes de un "Nos vemos en un rato".

La shinigami sonrió al ver partir a su amigo con las cejas casi juntas; dirigió su atención hacia el moreno y le dijo.

― Ulquiorra, tú estarás en la habitación que está a lado de la mía― este acepto con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, viendo la cara molesta de Grimmjow con una satisfacción interna que no demostró.

― ¡Ni loco duermo con ese antisocial intento de vampiro!― reclamo, pero después callo con una mirada asesina de color verde que no le inmuto pero si le dio a entender que la había regado.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― cuestionó la chica de ojos violetas.

― Nada, es que no le gusta dormir ¿no recuerdas?

― Ah… si; pero ese no es problema. Tú estarás el lado derecho de la habitación, el que tiene una linda vista hacia el estanque con los peces koi; y Ulquiorra del lado izquierdo con vista al bosque que hay detrás de la mansión, por donde están los jardines.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo; seguro querrán lincharme, pues casi no hubo UlquiRuki; pero prometo que lo bueno ya viene; sé que me tarde en la explicación y esto. Pero les apuesto que el otro capítulo contiene escenas agradables para mis queridas lectoras :D

¿Se animan a dejarme un review?; onegai ;D ya saben acepto comentarios, críticas, sugerencias; etc.

Ja ne! :D *besos*


	11. Revelación

¿Un mes? ¿ha pasado un mes? Y yo sin actualizar TT―TT El tiempo pasa tan rápido, es mi enemigo ¬¬ (bueno, no puedo contra él U―U)

Sé que lo he dicho innumerables veces, pero disculpen el atraso en la actualización u―u

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D (al final los contesto)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de TK

* * *

La tarde pasó sin percances; Kurosaki Ichigo fue obligado a hospedarse en el décimo primer escuadrón, escondiéndose del Capitán Zaraki, pues este quería pelear contra él.

El anochecer había llegado, los shinigamis seguían su rutina de descansar por la noche, mientras algunos permanecían en vela; nuevamente la oscuridad cubría el Seireitei, solo los haces lunares proporcionaban luz en los escuadrones o mansiones de aquel lugar.

Unos verdes ojos se posaban en aquel satélite de plata; aquellas orbes de color miraban la luna, contemplándola en todo su esplendor.

― Es diferente ― dijo sin emoción, pensando en la enorme discrepancia de Hueco Mundo con este lugar.

Repentinamente, y sin dejar de posar su mirada en aquel astro, diversas imágenes aparecían sobre ese plata azulado, eran fragmentos de recuerdos del pasado.

_Las respiraciones unidas se hacían más fuertes, la negra cabellera de ella caía grácilmente sobre sus blancos hombros; mientras aquella masculina boca saboreaba con pasión aquel hermoso cuello de porcelana; la muchacha enredaba en sus dedos el cabello de aquel varón al sentirle tan cerca._

― _Ulquiorra…― gimió su nombre con suavidad, el ojiverde abandonó por instantes su labor, para volver a poseer aquellos finos labios, ahora hinchados, así como enrojecidos por el constante tacto._

― Rukia…― susurró inconsciente el femenino nombre, las imágenes reflejadas en aquella estrella de plata desaparecieron difuminándose en el aire; el entrecejo se encorvo leve, los parpados se cerraron unos milímetros, una de aquellas pálidas manos se apretó con fuerza hasta que comenzó a sangrar, pero ese líquido desapareció en segundos.

Aquel ser sentado en el piso de madera dirigió su mirada al suelo, ignorando aquello que observó minutos atrás.

El silencio así como la oscuridad le acompañaba; se levantó de aquel lugar, dispuesto a ir al lago de la noche anterior. Con la mano en la perilla escuchó algunos sonidos provenir del cuarto contiguo, pensó en innumerables escenarios que le hicieron imaginar comprometedoras situaciones con la chica como protagonista, su cuerpo se tensó ante la idea de que ella fuera acariciada por otras manos, que su ser perteneciera a alguien más; a la mente le surgieron dos posibles personas; salió calmo de aquel lugar, observó el pasillo vacio, camino un par de pasos, abrió la puerta de madera, adentrándose en aquella habitación prohibida para el sexo opuesto.

Se acercó al lecho de la joven, en aquel futon; las verdes orbes le miraban sin aparente emoción, se agachó hasta llegar a la altura de la chica; sin percatarse de su acto intentó alejar aquel mechón negro de su frente, el cual se reacomodo en un instante; _"no ha cambiado"_ pensó; dirigiendo la yema de su dedo índice desde la frente hasta los sonrosados labios semi-abiertos, la muchacha se sentía caliente, el sudor comenzaba a ser visible, algunos gemidos de dolor salían de esa pequeña cavidad, entre ellos un nombre que jamás pensó escuchar: el suyo.

― Ulquiorra… ― lágrimas empezaron a salir de aquellos cerrados ojos, surcando las mejillas, recorriendo el rostro de aquella shinigami.

El moreno las limpio con la punta de sus dedos con inusual delicadeza; sintió una presencia acercarse a aquel lugar, así que en un acto impropio se escondió en un pequeño mueble que servía de guardarropa.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo que la luz entrara iluminando las facciones de la chica, aquel hombre de naranjas cabellos se acercó con dulzura a la joven.

― Rukia…, Rukia… ― murmuró su nombre, sin intentar despertarla; aquel chico acarició el fémino rostro; sonrió con dolor susurrando.

― Sí tan solo fueras mía, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de lo que siento? ― al pensar que se encontraba solo, bajo su cabeza lentamente hasta posar sus labios en la frente de la shinigami, para darle un beso de buenas noches.

Posteriormente se marchó de aquel lugar, dejando en sus ensoñaciones, o más bien pesadillas a la joven; el Espada salió con las manos en la manga de su chaqueta blanca, contemplando nuevamente a la muchacha, se colocó al lado de ella, su mano derecha se dirigía hacia aquel cuello desnudo; dudó instantes en sí tocarle o no, pero lo hizo, lo recorrió un poco con su dedo, alzó su mano para asestar un golpe que la atravesaría, pero algo que no previó le detuvo.

Los femeninos parpados se abrieron, la morena se levantó con la frente sudada, vestigios de lo que fueron lágrimas seguían en sus mejillas; al observar a aquel ser frente a ella, sin pensarlo se lanzo a aquellos varoniles brazos sollozando; Ulquiorra pensó en aventarle, pero aquel cálido tacto se sentía familiar, reconfortante; aquel contacto que hace más de un siglo no había experimentado, deseaba muy dentro de sí volver a sentirlo; aquella noche no correspondió el abrazo, únicamente permaneció ahí sin inmutarse.

Sintió el cuerpo de aquella mujer temblar, mientras se aferraba a él, y le reclamaba en un tono de súplica.

― ¿Por qué no llegaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ― él no entendía aquel reclamo; ella había sido quién le había abandonado, ella fue quién le traiciono, no él; así que la alejó un poco de sí; le miró a los ojos, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

Las orbes inexpresivas de color verde incrustadas en las violetas.

― Aléjate de mi, shinigami ― ella abrió sus ojos, examinó el lugar en el que se encontraba, se soltó de él; realizó una mueca de dolor; aquellos ojos de mujer se humedecieron, haciendo de su vista algo borroso; agachó su mirada, observó el piso, apretó su blanca yukata, musitando.

― Lo siento; me equivoqué… ― Rukia intentaba mantener la compostura pero las imágenes de aquel sueño llegaban a su mente; mientras el Espada le miraba monótono.

― _Eres una imbécil, sí te hubieras entregado a mi esto no pasaría ―comentaba el hombre de nombre Kai con rencor y burla en un bosque al anochecer._

_La mujer frente a él se encontraba ensangrentada, aquel carmesí líquido salía de su costado izquierdo, ella sonrió desafiante._

― _Asesinaste a mi hermana, haciéndome creer que estaba con vida ― se detuvo escupiendo un poco de sangre― ¡Jamás te acompañaría, jamás sería tuya, lo sabes!― gritaba mientras intentaba caminar hacia un lago con una pequeña cascada, su captor sonrió._

― _Él no está, no te esperó; nunca vendrá ― escupió burlándose; la ceja de ella se frunció._

― _Mentira…― ella quería creer que era una mentira, pero sabía que sí no estaba ahí, era porque había decidido no estar a su lado._

― _Seguramente le abriste las piernas, y una vez te usó ya no te necesita; él puede tener a quién le plazca ― se mofó aquel sujeto, observando el dolor en las orbes violetas._

_Ella negó con su cabeza, aunque el agua salada que amenazaba con escapar le traicionaba._

― _Ulquiorra no es así; él no… ― pero era tarde, ella había perdido la voluntad, su corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse, su esperanza se esfumaba, sintió un golpe en su cabeza, cayó al pasto húmedo debido a la lluvia, sangre comenzó a salir de aquel cráneo._

― _Eres una estúpida, no puedes confiar en los demás ― soltó antes de patear el estomago de la chica, ella gimió en dolor, se quedo callada por varios minutos. Con la punta del pie, Kai confirmaba si estaba con vida._

_La morena se movió un poco; él escuchó preguntar a aquella femenina voz._

― _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?― una sádica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del varón, la observó sin compasión; sólo rencor._

― _No te hagas la tonta, te lo dije una vez; que si no eras mía, te asesinaría ―después de eso, aquel sujeto se marchó._

_La joven no entendía, lloraba del dolor, de la desesperanza, de la confusión; mientras que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta._

_¿Quién soy?_

_Poco después murió._

Sentía miedo, angustia, sentía que su pecho se desgarraba; ¿Ulquiorra la había dejado?. ¡No!, eso era imposible, de ser así; él no la recordaría, ni hubiera esperado ser recordado.

Ella se encontraba frente a aquel hombre; ahora Espada.

Con voz firme preguntó.

― ¿Me recuerdas? ― Si no fuera porque no demuestra emociones, entonces aquel ente hubiera mostrado sorpresa, pero ese no fue el caso.

― Kikuchi Rukia, hermana de Hisana ― comentó sin emoción.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa; levanto su acuosa mirada, dirigió la palma de su mano al pálido rostro varonil, acariciándole con delicadeza.

― Perdóname, te había olvidado… ― susurró con culpa, mirándole a los ojos; aquel Espada no podía descifrar aquellos ojos que reflejaban culpa, ansiedad, únicamente miraba el color violeta, cerró los ojos sintiendo el tacto femenino.

― ¿Cuándo fue que recordaste? ― preguntó.

― La pasada noche cuando te encontré en el bosque de la mansión, recordé cuando te conocí; pero hoy recordé cuando te perdí ― respondió con pesar.

― ¿Por qué no llegaste? ― Ahora era él quién preguntaba, ese cuestionamiento que le atormentó, esa pregunta y esa duda fue la que le mato.

― Llegué, pero no estabas; esa misma noche fui asesinada ― aclaró evitando que se le partiera la voz; las orbes verdes se abrieron en sorpresa; se levanto de aquel lugar presuroso, salió, cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin decir comentario alguno; una vez en su habitación la confesión de ella retumbaba en su mente.

El se sentó en el frió piso, llevo sé sus manos al pecho.

― No siento nada, esto es odio; sólo odio…― se repitió.

Aquel ser de Hueco Mundo pensaba que la shinigami mentía, o que aquel sentir de su pecho, aquella emoción tan lejana era una falacia, algo surgido del momento, pues él Ulquiorra Cifer; únicamente sentía una emoción negativa que buscaba venganza.

Mientras que en el cuarto de la muchacha, la suave voz de ella se escuchó en aquellas cuatro paredes.

― Ulquiorra…

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**ruki-hollow: **Gracias por el review; sino mal recuerdo fuiste la que me dió la idea de que los espadas invadieran Karakura, disculpa por ponerlo hasta hace poco U_U, pero la idea es genial, espero desarrollarla mejor; nuevamente gracias :D

PD: Intentaré manejar bien los celos de los personajes, me encantan los chicos celosos XD**  
**

**Valeria: **Muchas gracias :D La idea que me diste es genial; en realidad si tenía pensado escribir algo así sobre la noche, pero no sabía cómo; tu sugerencia me salvó :) Cómo vez la modifique, pero intente que no se perdiera la escencia, espero te haya gustado; tu comentario fue muy productivo; gracias :D

En cuanto a los fics de Katekyo, muchas gracias por leerlos; me gustaría pedirte una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia tan seguido, es que me resulta más difícil pensar en qué hacer con UlquiRuki que con las otras parejas, de verdad disculpa; y muchas gracias por tu apoyo con los comentarios y leer los fics :D

**Nathalie Shiffer: **Gracias, es verdad que me tardo en subir los capítulos, una disculpa U_UGracias por leerla, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D

**Yue Motou de Cifer: **Así es, Grimmjow le va ganando, o al menos eso parece XD Si, es que me encantan los triangulos y cuadros amorosos, (creo que eso ya lo había dicho, pero no recuerdo en dónde ¬¬)

En fin, me encanta eso de que a varios chicos les guste Rukia XD Muchas gracias * saludos a tu inner y a ti ;D *

* * *

Aclaración: Puede que haya sido apresurado sacar esta parte de la muerte de Rukia, pero conforme avance la historia sacaré los demás flashback sobre la relación de ambos; nada más que esto -según yo- es mejor sacarlo de una vez, para darle drama a la historia; espero les haya gustado :D

Reviews por favor

acepto sus críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. :D


	12. Promesa rota

Konnichiwa! Minna-san n_n

Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por la tardía actualización; en realidad no pensaba actualizar hasta re-editar, pero siguiendo el consejo de una amiga por el msn, me ánime a seguir con el fic; y ... me ánime a escribir otro UlquiRuki ¿qué tal?

Bueno, sin más; gracias por sus reviews (que por ellos continuó escribiendo :D), gracias por leer y esperar la continuación de este fic; gracias ^^

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sama

**Aclaraciones: **La letra de molde es el presente, la cursiva son los recuerdos de Ulquiorra, y la cursiva en negrita es el recuerdo del recuerdo; espero haberlo escrito bien, y no confundirlos; sino, me dicen u_u y lo arreglaré n-n

* * *

_Capítulo anterior..._

― Llegué, pero no estabas; esa misma noche fui asesinada ― aclaró evitando que se le partiera la voz; las orbes verdes se abrieron en sorpresa; se levantó de aquel lugar presuroso, salió, cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin decir comentario alguno; una vez en su habitación la confesión de ella retumbaba en su mente.

Él se sentó en el frió piso, llevo sé sus manos al pecho.

― No siento nada, esto es odio; sólo odio…― se repitió.

Aquel ser de Hueco Mundo pensaba que la shinigami mentía, o que aquel sentir de su pecho, aquella emoción tan lejana era una falacia, algo surgido del momento, pues él Ulquiorra Cifer; únicamente sentía una emoción negativa que buscaba venganza.

Mientras que en el cuarto de la muchacha, la suave voz de ella se escuchó en aquellas cuatro paredes.

― Ulquiorra…

/***/

Los dos entes permanecían en silencio bajo las cuatro paredes de su habitación; el _Arrancar_ negando racionalmente las palabras de ella, no era posible que Rukia acudiese al encuentro, pues cuando él fue no había nadie; él recordaba perfectamente todo.

/*/*/*/

_Como todas las tardes después de formar un lazo de confianza, el hijo del Fudai Daimyo caminaba hacia el bosque; una vez llegó, se sentó sobre el pasto, recargado en un troco, contemplando aquel lago de varios metros en el que vio por vez primera la desnudez de aquella chica que le robaba el sueño. _

_**Aún recuerda aquel día, poco después de conocerla…**_

_**Él fue a aquel lugar por palabras de Hisana, y efectivamente encontró ahí a Rukia, pero no como esperaba, sino que la joven estaba nadando libre, jovial, sin tapujos al pensarse sola. Sus masculinas mejillas se sonrojaron al verla salir del lago de espaldas a él. Luego él aclaro su garganta, ella volteó, abrió sus orbes, se vistió con rapidez, luego se acercó a él y le soltó un puñetazo.**_

_Ulquiorra sonrió al recordar aquella experiencia, murmurando._

— _Siempre a la defensiva—. Las horas pasaban, ese día se suponía ambos iban a encontrarse, para después desposarse; para así poder vivir juntos. Esa había sido la promesa entre ambos. El oji-verde volvió a recordar el día en que se prometieron. Ese día…_

_**Ambos se habían entregado mutuamente, ambos se hallaban plenos.**_

_**Él la aprisionó en sus brazos, la miró a los ojos y le dijo; "se mi esposa". Ella sonrió asintiendo, respondiendo; "ya soy tuya". **_

_**Ambos soltaron una mueca de felicidad, rozando sus labios; luego ella propuso:**_

"_**Ulquiorra… el lunes próximo habrá una visita de un monje del Shinto, sé que no es de tu religión, pero… ¿quisieras desposarte conmigo ese día?". Él chico la beso, susurrándole "Si".**_

_**Entonces ambos acordaron de verse el domingo, un día antes de la boda, para planear su vida y saber que cada quién arreglaría sus asuntos con sus familiares para empezar una vida juntos.**_

"_**¿Lo prometes…?" inquirió ella dudosa. El afirmó; "Lo juro".**_

_Nuevamente sonrió, se sentía tonto riendo solo, pero era feliz, ¿qué más podía hacer? Aunque empezaba a dudar de la palabra de ella; pues el sol estaba por ocultarse. Él llevaba toda la mañana y la tarde esperándola, y ella no llegaba. "¿se habrá arrepentido?" pensaba con angustia. En eso llegó un hombre. Uno que alguna vez vio juntó al hombre que acosaba a Rukia. Ulquiorra le miró sin emoción, el soltó una carcajada burlesca._

— _No la esperes, no vendrá—. Dijo seguro, mofándose._

— _No sé de qué hablas—. Refutó con frialdad sin apartar su mirada._

— _Ella se fue con el jefe, su hermana estaba grave y a cambio de ayudarla; se marchó con el jefe por voluntad propia; ella no vendrá. Te ha engañado, como el mocoso que eres—. Terminó aquel sujeto. Ulquiorra apretó sus puños, eso era mentira, ella no lo dejaría; y sí quería ayuda con Hisana, se la hubiese pedido a él, no a quién ella decía: odiaba. _

— _Mientes…— siseó, intentando encontrar falsedad en las palabras de aquel hombre, más sólo miró una sonrisa de seguridad._

— _Ella no es tuya, las mujeres son así. Se entregan esperando conseguir algo, luego te dejan cuando encuentran algo o alguien mejor. No te sientas mal chico—. Sin más, ni esperar reclamos; aquel hombre se marchó, dejándolo solo…_

_Ulquiorra perdió el brillo de sus ojos, dos lagrimas surcaron su rostro; pero desaparecieron al caer al pasto; su sonrisa desapareció de su faz; el vacio le quedó después de sentir que su corazón se quebraba al pensarse engañado. Viró sus pasos por donde vino, y se perdió en la lejanía y los arbustos del bosque._

_La noche cayó, y el regresó al castillo feudal sin decir palabra, su padre y madre le observaron preocupados, mas él no dijo nada, desde ese momento parecía que su espíritu se había perdido; únicamente se asomaba de vez en vez a la calle por medio de la ventana, esperando que ella fuese a verlo; o en ocasiones visitaba la cabaña vacía. Ella... Rukia le había dejado… la prueba estaba en las telarañas de la choza que se acrecentaban con el paso del tiempo, le poca fe que tenía, las pocas emociones que le quedaban se marchitaron como la flor en otoño, muriendo por dentro._

_/*/*/*/_

Regresando al presente, en su habitación, se hallaba el _Arrancar._

"_Es mentira, ella no fue; es un engaño, ella… no pudo haber muerto" _pensaba el _Espada_ al remembrar aquel día. Lo que dijo ella no tenía lógica, él estuvo ahí, y no llego nadie; de eso estaba seguro.

/***/

En la otra habitación, ella miraba perdidamente la pared que separaba su cuarto del de aquel ser de ojos verdes, ella había ido al encuentro; ¿por qué él no le creía? ¿por qué no la espero lo suficiente? qué pasó para que él le preguntará: _¿por qué no llegaste?._ Rukia suspiró frustrada, no entendía nada, y lo peor, se sentía rechazada; seguramente él la odiaba, primero lo olvida y cuando ella lo recuerda descubre que él la odia, y que no la quiere cerca.

— Hubiera sido mejor no haber recordado…—. Se dijo así misma, acomodándose en el futon para volver a dormir.

/***/

El sol apenas salía, pero Rukia ya había madrugado, tenía unas leves ojeras en sus ojos; no había podido dormir bien. Tocó la puerta de Grimmjow, este bufó molesto, pero se levantó de inmediato al escuchar la palabra _desayuno_. Él no comía, pero no estaba de más probar algo que no fuese almas ¿no?. Luego la pequeña shinigami se dirigió a la habitación de Ulquiorra, aspiró aire profundamente y cuando se dispuso a tocar, la puerta se abrió, aquellos verdes inexpresivos le miraron con frialdad, ella bajo su mirada.

— El desayuno está listo—. La shinigami se giró y sin esperar la respuesta del moreno, se fue con Grimmjow, quien le exigía llevarlo de inmediato a dónde fuese que iban a comer. El _Cuarta Espada_ caminó siguiendo a la morena. En ese momento apareció uno de los capitanes de escuadrón; Kuchiki Byakuya.

— Rukia, una vez coman, diríjanse con Ukitake-Taicho—. Pronunció cual hielo, ella hizo una reverencia, respondiendo con respeto un "si".

— Tsk. No es para tanto ser capitán—. Gruñó Jeaguerjaques ante la actitud del Kuchiki, ella sonrió sincera.

— Es mi nii-sama, lo respeto, quiero, admiro y temo— respondió continuando su camino.

Minutos después de que Byakuya se fuera, entró el shinigami sustituto alegre, pero mirando para todos lados.

— Yo! Rukia—. Gritó sonriente.

— Ichigo…— sonrió, olvidando su pena de la noche, llevándose dos miradas molestas, una verde y una azul— ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— Jeje, Kenpachi me anda persiguiendo para una pelea, entonces me escabullí antes de que se despierte, así que vine a verte y de paso— se tocó el estómago— me gustaría comer algo.

La Kuchiki sonrió.

— Claro, ven; el día de hoy me dijeron hicieron sushi, ramen, y tofu frito con arroz.

— Genial. Por cierto Rukia…—. Kurosaki caminaba a lado de la morena, el peli azul unos pasos atrás, y el oji-verde más atrás; pero los shinigamis hacían caso omiso de los dos a sus espaldas; o al menos eso pensaban los _Espada_, pero la pequeña sentía dos miradas sobre su ser, en especial una más profunda, como si con eso quisiera llamarla o reclamarle algo, pero intentó calmarse.

— ¿Qué?

— Eh… bueno; ya que estamos aquí, y hace tiempo que no pasamos un rato juntos, ¿podrías acompañarme a entrenar un rato?—. La chica abrió sus ojos cual plato, gritando y señalando acusadoramente a su amigo.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco? No podemos, estamos en alerta, y tú quieres jugar un rato.

— Es entrenamiento, no jugar

— No. Tú eres más fuerte que yo. Y aunque hiera mi orgullo decirlo, tengo que aceptar que no soy rival para ti, lo siento Ichigo—. Terminó la conversación con eso.

— Mn. ¿Entonces una cita? Quiero destensarme antes de la batalla—. Comentó casual; ninguno de los tres varones pasó por alto el sonrojo de la chica que se pudo apreciar cuando ella se alejó abruptamente de su amigo el peli naranja.

— ¡No!—. Dijo tajante.

— Ok

— Bien, ya llegamos—. Señaló una puerta color caoba, la abrió y ahí se vierón los platillos mencionados por la shinigami; ni Ichigo ni Jeaguerjaques esperaron palabra alguna, pues ya se hallaban sentados de rodillas sobre los cojines rojos frente a la mesa corta, y los dos degustaban igualmente la comida; hasta que sus miradas chocaron debido a que su objetivo fue uno mismo.

— Ese ootoro es mío/esa cosa rosa es mía—. Dijeron al unísono; Kurosaki sonrió altanero.

— ¡Ja! Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama, además… pensé que ustedes no comían.

— Bueno, es verdad, pero… eso no te importa, imbécil, dame esa cosa rosa u ootoro o cómo se llame— ordenó elevando un poco su reiatsu.

— No, es mío—. Ambos peleaban por la comida, cuando de la nada una fina mano tomó el pequeño rollo de sushi y se lo comió lentamente, después los dos la miraron sorprendidos y sus reiatsus desaparecieron.

— Era mío—. Protestaron acorde; la morena sonrió, sus ojos violetas miraban con regocijo la escena.

— Jeje, ¿sorprendidos? Al final fue mío, así no se pelearan por algo tan absurdo—. Los dos gruñeron, y continuaron su comida, no sin algunas protestas o peleas infantiles por algo de la mesa.

Rukia se sentó, Ulquiorra le imitó, colocándose a su costado; ella le pasó un plato de arroz, él estaba por rechazarlo, pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

"_La odio…, pero sí de verdad llegó aquella vez ¿por qué no la ví?; únicamente quiero saber por qué esta mujer me dejo, sólo eso; además la puedo usar para el plan de Aizen-sama, no es amor; es venganza"._

Él aceptó el pequeño tazón, ella sonrió, pasándole los palillos, y colocándole un plato de tofu frito y algo de sushi.

— Aunque no coman, ni sientan, pueden probar, creo… —. El _Espada _no dijo nada, sólo empezó a comer, aunque la comida no le sabía a nada; pasaba por su boca, la masticaba, pero nada. En ese momento observó que la oji-violeta dejaba su plato de arroz para tomar algo de tofu, pero había un grano de arroz cerca de la comisura de sus labios; él no fue consiente, pero su pálida mano tocó la mejilla de la chica, tomó el grano de arroz y se lo llevó a los labios, luego lo saboreo con su boca; ignorando el sonrojo de ella.

"_Dulce…, es extraño que tenga sabor. ¿Por qué?"_

Kurosaki, y Jeaguerjaques terminaron sus alimentos sin notar el "pequeño incidente" pues se hallaban peleando por cualquier cosa. Después de eso, el peli-naranja se fue decepcionado de no acompañar a la chica a su escuadrón, pues tenía que reportarse nuevamente con Yamato-Taichou.

/***/

Los tres entes llegaron a la oficina de Ukitake-Taichou, entraron después de que Rukia pidiera el permiso; ahí los recibió un peli-blanco sonriente.

— Buenos días. Lamento hacerlos venir temprano, pero tengo bastante papeleo que atender y no podré cuidar de ninguno de ustedes— dirigiendo su mirada a los espadas, después a la Kuchiki— así que Rukia los cuidará los próximos días, o semanas, espero se lleven bien los tres; sólo pido el favor de que no se paseen mucho por la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya-Taichou anda algo arisco; y también les quería decir que tienen un permiso especial para visitar cualquier parte del Seireitei, o el Rukongai; siempre y cuando prometan estar tranquilos, y a Kuchiki Rukia le daremos esto—. Ukitake le entrega una caja, ella alza una ceja—. Es un comunicador, adaptado para funcionar en el seireitei, en vez de las mariposas del infierno; cualquier cosa, me hablas con ese artefacto llamado "celular" e iré sí hay alguna emergencia o en su defecto enviaré a alguien.

— Hai… gracias Ukitake-Taichou—. Asentía medio confundida la fémina, el capitán sonrió.

— Pueden retirarse—. Los tres se marcharon del escuadrón, caminando a la residencía.

— ¡Oye! ¿No nos están subestimando? ¿salir a cualquier lado? ¿están locos?—. Refunfuñaba el peli-azul.

— Eso mismo pienso, con excepción de lo de "locos"; pero sí lo dice mi Taichou, entonces es una orden que seguiré—. Afirmó con confianza, agregando— Bien ¿a dónde quieren ir? Íbamos a la mansión, pero podemos ir a otro lado.

— Un lugar tranquilo—. Finalmente hablaba el de hebras negras; ella le observó unos segundos; al sentir algo en su pecho, frunció el ceño para calmarse.

— Bien; síganme—. Así los tres entes caminaron por los pasillos del Seireitei, luego viraron por varias esquinas, después pasaron por un monte con varias escaleras; parecía interminable, posteriormente al llegar a la cima de aquel cerro, ella les mostró un hermoso paisaje de árboles frondosos, varias flores, y sobre todo, un agradable silencio; únicamente se escuchaba el viento, sus respiraciones y nada más.

— ¡Wow! Es diferente a lo que esperaba. Eres buena guía enclenque— felicitó con voz ronca el oji-azul.

— No soy una enclenque, _Arrancar_

— Ya, no te enojes; es tranquilo; me gusta.

— Hm.

Por su parte Ulquiorra observaba el paisaje, en verdad era hermoso y tranquilo; pero lo que le pareció más cautivante, fue aquella shinigami de ojos violetas, tez clara y hebras oscuras; su cabello juguetón meciendose con el viento, y esa serenidad que se veía reflejada en su rostro al cerrar sus parpados y cubrir esas violetas por ojos para disfrutar del viento fugaz.

* * *

¿Bien? Creo que me quedó regular; ahora, me gustaría preguntar a mis lectoras (es). ¿La historía les parece lenta o creen que tiene buen ritmo a va rápido?

Espero me puedan responder, para mejorarla, gracias ^^

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Minako: **¡Hola! Una gran y sincera disculpa por la tardía actualización; de verdad perdón. Gracias por tu review n-n (me hizo feliz)**. **Cuidate. Saludos.

**Valeria: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews (los que respondó y los que luego no puedo responder, de verdad gracias; cada uno de ellos es importante para mi ^^). Disculpa la tardanza, leí tu comentario en otro fic, y dije: "ya actualiza, saca tiempo e inspiración y actualiza". Así que aquí está el otro capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos, y un abrazo.

...

Sí pueden, dejen un review a esta autora, que luego anda en las nubes, y la ánimaran mucho a seguir con el fic ^-^

Cuidense.

Felices fiestas.

Ja ne! ;D


	13. Confusión emocional

Konnichiwa! Gracias por sus reviews (por eso ahora me apresuré a escribir ^-^). Veó que todavía les gusta el fic T-T (lloró de felicidad, es que pensé que ya no les gustaba)

Disfrutenlo :D

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece; es de TK

Aclaración: Ya saben, los recuerdos de Ulquiorra son en _cursiva_; los de Rukia también; pero los de ella están entre asteriscos: _***Recuerdos***_

* * *

Su verde mirada muerta se deleitaba con el vaivén de aquellos sedosos cabellos oscuros. La brisa que acariciaba los rostros de cada uno era el único testigo de la mirada jade posándose en el pequeño cuerpo de aquella shinigami.

Grimmjow dejo de mirar el paisaje; jalando del brazo a la morena. Bajando por el lado contrario del que habían subido hacia aquel monte.

— ¿Qué rayos haces?— grito al salir del trance de disfrutar con sus ojos cerrados el suave viento de hace un momento. El peli azul la ignoró, continuando su arrastre hacía más abajo. Ulquiorra les contemplo pasivo; moviéndose con lentitud hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué es eso?— señaló curioso. La Kuchiki posó su confundida mirada sobre el objeto señalado.

— ¿Qué?— titubeó al preguntar; el oji-azul le miró molesto; la acercó más al señalar de nuevo; jalándola hacía él; rodeando su cuello con su brazo; sonriendo de lado.

— Eso.

— Mm…—. Jeaguerjaques veía de cerca esos labios moverse lentamente; trago saliva. En ese momento sintió una mano posarse en su hombro; se viró. Divisando la imperturbable mirada de Ulquiorra. La soltó lentamente para hablar con el pelinegro; mientras Rukia concentraba su vista en aquel punto rodeado de verdes arbustos y pasto; intentando ver más allá.

— Esa shinigami es más interesante de lo que esperaba—. Rió con alarde; sus dientes externos cual cráneo se movieron junto a su risa como siempre; Cifer se mantuvo pasivo; sin decir nada.

"_¡Já! Pensé que respondería algo. Tal vez me equivoqué al pensar que le interesaba. Pero…"_ miró a la shinigami de arriba a abajo _"Es atractiva; y aunque ya no piqué a Ulquiorra; me puedo pasar un buen rato con la shinigami. Al final Aizen ni se dará cuenta"._

— Grimmjow… — pronunció la diosa de la muerte ocultando sus ojos entre sus cabellos, temblando un poco; ambos _Espadas _se tornaron a mirarla. Rukia levantó su vista; tenía los ojos medio llorosos; irradiaba felicidad; arrastró al oji-azul del brazo como él había hecho con ella; claro que con menos fuerza. Lo acarreó a los arbustos; y articulo nuevamente su nombre— Grimmjow…

— ¡¿Qué!— gritó confundido; por un momento le dio escalofríos la actitud de la mujer.

— ¡Es un conejo!—. Rukia se abalanzó hacia el pequeño animal; capturándolo entre sus brazos con ternura; sonriendo bobamente; mientras se lo enseñaba al _Sexta_; este la miró confuso.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Era lo qué me preguntabas? ¿no?—. Jeaguerjaques tenía una expresión de nervios. En realidad él no preguntaba por querer saber; sólo vio algo que se movió entre las verdes matas, y para molestar la había arrastrado junto a él para llevarla a otra parte de aquel monte y así pasarle el brazo por los hombros; era un buen plan, hasta que ella se puso eufórica tras esa cosa peluda; llamada conejo.

— Ajá… sí; claro—. Respondió perturbado. Ella sonreía.

Cifer rió con disimulo al ver la expresión de la morena; recordando…

— _G-Gracias— masculló apenada al recibir aquella figura de tela semejante a una liebre._

— _De nada— murmuraba él mirando a otro lado, ligeramente colorado._

_El silencio se adueñó de su mundo en esos momentos; volteó a mirarle; tenía tan linda sonrisa; sincera y cautivadora._

_Rukia levantaba el conejo al viento; la imagen apremio el corazón de Ulquiorra con felicidad. Él la haló hacia sí; abrazándola, colocando su mentón sobre los hombros de ella._

— _Aishiteru…*— susurró en su oído. La eufonía de aquel río, y el agua chocando suavemente contra las rocas fue lo que acompaño la frase dicha. _

_Esa fue la primera vez que había mostrado algo… sus sentimientos._

— Insipideces… — sentenció con desapego. La shinigami le observó de reojo; apretó un poco al conejo, y después lo soltó. No quería llevarse un ataque de ese precioso animal que se empezaba a tensar.

— Hm. Tú eres más insípido que un millar de chappys juntos— chistó. Le pasó de largo tomando de la mano al de piel apiñonada; provocando un sonrojo en este. Y que los ojos verdes del _Cuarta_ le siguieran hasta perderla de vista.

[***]

— Así que le gustan los conejos…— bufó el apiñonado al verla irse, caminó un poco, y altaneramente dijo—. Esa shinigami será mía… tú puedes ir a merodear los alrededores para el Plan de Aizen-sama; yo la entretendré por ti—. Al decirlo se fue tras la mujer; dejando a un _Espada_ que empezaba a elevar su energía sin reparar en ello.

[***]

Grimmjow había bajado las escaleras de aquel cerro; y caminaba rastreando el reiatsu de la Kuchiki. Fue ahí cuando se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues se encontró con un peli naranja que corría a la velocidad del shumpo. Kurosaki al verlo sonrió, se detuvo y le saludó.

— Yo!—_ "Genial, de esta sí me escapó"_ pensó el shinigami sustituto.

Un fuerte reiatsu apareció tras el joven. Presentando a un hombre musculoso, con varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, y mostrando su rango de capitán; con una niña de cabello rosa sobre sus hombros; sonrió.

— Ichigo… Ahora podremos zanjar cuentas— pronunció emocionado. Kurosaki le miró con varias gotas en su cabeza; detuvo al peli-azul de alejarse al tomarlo del brazo.

— ¡Espera! Kenpachi—. El aludido no estaba para esperar, pero en honor a la última batalla le dio unos segundos.

— Este de aquí, ¿ya lo conoces?— preguntó Ichigo señalando a Jeaguerjaques; los dos le miraron confusos, sólo que el oji-azul protesto.

— Mm… ah… es ese _Arrancar._ Ken-chan, ese es el _Arrancar _que se burló de los capitanes—. Señalo Ichiru contenta. Kenpachi le examinó, e hizo memoria; asintiendo.

— ¿Y?

— Es muy fuerte, tal vez más que yo. ¿No quisieras pelear contra él? Así tendrías un nuevo adversario con quién divertirte.

Zaraki sonrió y un brillo de emoción cruzó sus ojos; sacó su zampakutou y se abalanzo contra el peli azul; este saltó evadiendo el ataque.

— ¿Qué carajos crees que haces, imbécil?— gritó al capitán.

— Midamos nuestras fuerzas— respondió para seguir atacando; y el otro esquivando. Grimmjow intentaba ser un poco racional. _"La tregua…, el plan de Aizen… flirtear con Rukia…"_ esquivó otros ataques, repitiendo esas palabras como un mantra, hasta que la katana de Zaraki le rozo el brazo. "_Al demonio todo; mientras no lo mate está bien"._ Y ambos se arremetían ataques. Primero elevendo sus reiatsus; lanzando un cero; esquivando; etc.

Ichigo estaba por escapar discretamente para encontrarse con Rukia, cuando algo le detuvo. Se volteó, para mirar a Ichiru sonriendo.

—Ken-chan quiere pelear con fresita; así que no puedo dejarte ir. Cuando termine con el Jeaguer-juice irá tras de ti; así que no puedes irte—. Señaló; evitando que el oji-ámbar se fuera.

[***]

Ulquiorra estaba por ir tras la morena, cuando sintió varios reiatsus. Miró desde lo alto de aquel monte; observando al _Cuarta_ contra un capitán; y al tal Kurosaki siendo retenido por una niña de cabello rosa.

"_Esa basura, está atentando contra los planes de Aizen-sama…"_. Dispuesto estaba para intervenir, cuando observó al Taichou del sexto escuadrón llegar.

— Zaraki-Taichou…— pronunció fríamente; este se detuvo para mirar a Byakuya. El furor de la batalla estaba en toda el área; varios edificios destruidos; los dos contrincantes heridos.

El capitán Kuchiki realizó su zenbonzakura; deteniendo al peli-azul; este al estar distraído con Kenpachi; apenas y pudo esquivarlo, pero otra oleada de flores lo atrapó. Grimmjow estaba por liberar su katana; cuando llegó Ukitake Jushiro.

— Perdón. Kuchiki-taichou; Zaraki-taichou—. El peliblanco hizo una reverencia. Ambos capitanes enfundaron sus armas. Uno de ellos se llevó a rastras al ryoka. Mientras el hermano de la morena se mantenía perene.

Jeaguerjaques chasqueó la lengua al observar la escena; era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba e intervenía por él. Aunque hiriese su orgullo; pero recordaba estar o al menos intentar fingir paz.

— Ukitake-taichou. El deber de la persona que les custodia es que no hagan estragos en el Seireitei; sí ellos se salen de control; sólo queda castigar al responsable— impuso.

Jushiro se disculpó.

— Kuchiki Rukia es la persona encargada; lamento los inconvenientes. ¿Podría dejarlo pasar? Sólo por esta vez—. Byakuya no cambió su expresión; en ese momento arribó la aludida. Observando el destrozado lugar; posó su mirada en su nii-sama; y bajó la mirada.

— Perdón— fue lo único que pudo decir; había fallado.

— Serás relevada de tu cargo. No sirves para custodiar a dos _Espadas_. Hablaré con Yamato-soutaichou—. La morena se mordió el labio inferior.

— Hai. Nii-sama—. Byakuya estaba por retirarse hacia el primer escuadrón cuando una escandalosa voz le habló.

— ¡Oye! Me importa un bledo lo que pienses; ella no hizo nada malo. El loco aquel fue quién me empezó a atacar; yo sólo me defendía—. Se excusaba el apiñonado con ese argumento. La oji-violeta levantó su vista para verle un poco conmovida.

En ese momento el _Cuarta_ que observaba todo desde lo alto; a velocidad de sonido llegó; parándose frente al hermano de Rukia; reverenciando como lo hacía con Aizen-sama.

— Nos disculpamos por los inconvenientes— luego le miró fijamente con esos verdes jade— Kuchiki Rukia no falló; es culpa de nuestra impertinencia; pedimos una segunda oportunidad de mostrar nuestra lealtad hacia el Seireitei—. El peli azul estaba que se le caía la quijada; y la chica le miraba incrédula. Entonces Ukitake intervino.

— Kuchiki-taichou; acepte sus disculpas, y no llevé esto más lejos. El lugar prometo arreglarlo. Y el honor de su familia no se verá envuelto.

— Sólo esta vez…—. El peli negro se retiró de aquel lugar con elegancia.

— Gracias… nii-sama— susurró Rukia.

Los tres hombres la observarón; Ukitake le regalo una de esas sonrosas paternales.

— ¿Estás bien?—. Ella sintió, agradeciendo. El taichou se retiró del lugar diciéndoles que tuvieran más cuidado. La shinigami miró a los _Arrancar_; y con una sonrisa cargada de gratitud pronunció.

— Gracias. Les debo una—. Nadie dijo nada; se limitaron a asentir. Esa sonrisa era demasiado embelesadora como para decir algo más.

[***]

Las horas pasaron, el trió camino hacia un local de bebidas y postres. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa.

— ¿Y aquí qué?— cuestionó el oji-azul al percatarse de varias personas con botellas en sus mesas. La Kuchiki le miró cómplice.

— Es para mostrar mi gratitud por su ayuda—. Levantó su mano, llegó una mujer a tomar la orden y se retiró.

Al poco tiempo les entregaron tres botellas de sake caliente; tres platos con sopa de miso, y varias verduras semi-cocidas.

— Bien, va por mi parte. Pidan lo que quieran— dijo gustosa. Los varones le miraron curiosos; aunque uno no lo demostró.

Kuchiki sirvió en tres pequeños vasos de porcelana el sake; cada uno tomó del suyo; al que más le gustó fue al de piel morena; quién pedía más, mientras ella, y Ulquiorra llevaban una botella; Grimmjow les ganaba por tres más.

La sopa se acabó, las verduras también. Así que ordenaron pulpo frito, y este se les sirvió. La persona que se mantenía degustando era el _Sexta_. Ahora no tomaba del vaso, sino de la misma botellita blanca.

— No hacía falta—. Comentó el peli negro al terminar su botella, el vino no provocaba nada en él; contrario a lo que se apreciaba en su compañero de ojos azules.

— Hm—. Ella sorbió más, pidiendo otra botella; el azabache intento detenerla, pero no lo hizo; la dejo beber.

…

El anochecer llegó. En aquel local entraban más personas, parecía que esa era la hora de verdadera clientela; de forma súbita, una mujer de cabello púrpura, peinado divido en dos; y ojos verdes arribó a la mesa de ellos; se sentó calmadamente en un lugar desocupado; observó con preocupación a la morena que tenía sus mejillas teñidas de rojizo a causa del alcohol.

— Rukia-san. El capitán Kurotsuchi quiere verla—. Dijo, el _Cuarta _la miró sin expresión; Rukia intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, se tambaleaba con las dos botellitas que bebió.

— Ella no puede ir— respondió Cifer, sorbiendo otro trago.

— Kurotsuchi-taichou es impaciente; así que si ella no va. Entonces tendré que hacerle la prueba aquí—. Nemu sacó un aparato, lo coloco en la cabeza de la morena; bajo la atenta mirada verde de aquel hombre.

— No… ya no quiero recordar— sollozó la shinigami—. No me hagas recordar Nemu-san—. Se quejó balbuceante, un poco ebria.

La aludida prosiguió con su labor; ignorando el leve reproche.

— Perdón, Rukia-san— dicho eso; activó el aparato pequeño, y este empezó a mostrar unas ondas. Kuchiki se quejó, luego quedó dormida; Nemu recopilo varios datos; pero ninguno de ellos eran recuerdos; sólo datos cerebrales de su estabilidad emocional de acuerdo a su hipotálamo.

— ¿Qué no quiere recordar?— preguntó Ulquiorra neutral. Nemu pensó en decirle o no; pero al final, sabía que su padre, y capitán quería ver las emociones, y jugar con ellos dos; así que accedió a responder.

— Kuchiki Rukia olvidó su estancia en la tierra de cuando era humana. Al llegar al Rukongai; parte de la sociedad de almas, debido a un gran shock que sufrió en vida; perdió sus recuerdos, y su alma arribó aquí como la de un bebé; ella creció paulatinamente, formando otros recuerdos. Tenía una hermana enferma, de la cual no sabía. Su nombre era Hisana; ella le buscó, pero no la encontró. El capitán Byakuya; viudo de Hisana-sama buscó a su cuñada, la pequeña Rukia; adoptándola como su hermana. De ahí que pertenezca a una casa noble, y siempre intente ser la mejor para no avergonzar a su hermano; la única familia que tiene.

— ¿Un infante? ¿De verdad había olvidado debido a un fuerte trauma?— inquirió sin cambiar su tono de voz. Nemu no dijo más; se retiró del lugar.

Cuando salió de sus cavilaciones; observó a su compañero dormido; y a la shinigami con los ojos cerrados; aunque balbuceaba varias cosas, que no entendió.

No tenía por qué soportar esto. Estaba por irse, cuando le pidieron pagar la cuenta; él no traía dinero, ni siquiera sabía cómo era en la Sociedad de Almas; dirigió sus ojos a la durmiente chica, se sentó; empezó a esculcar entre sus ropas la bolsa de dinero. Contorneó aquel fémino cuerpo, ignorando un pequeño coque eléctrico que no sentía desde hace más de un siglo. Finalmente encontró un morralito; pagó a la mesera.

Estaba por dejarlos botados; pero recordando la "última oportunidad" de aquel capitán; cargó a la mujer, lanzándola cual costal; y arrastró al peli azul, sin importarle sí se golpeaba contra algo.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia. Aventó al oji-azul a su cuarto; este ni se inmuto; sólo empezó a roncar, acomodándose como un cachorro.

La parte difícil vino, cuando se introdujo con la shinigami a la habitación de ella. Estaba por aventarla igual que a Grimmjow, pero en ese momento, pareció despertar; Ulquiorra se quedó parado sin moverse.

[***]

Sintió un cuerpo frió; imágenes borrosas se agolpaban en su mente; empezó a abrir sus ojos. Observó al _Espada_ frente a ella; confundida, pronunció su nombre suavemente.

— Ulquiorra…—. Colocó su mano en aquella pálida piel, acarició la masculina mejilla; contorneó con su dedo índice las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, hasta donde terminaban.

Con esos violetas observó los verdes sin vida; sonrió con tristeza; murmurando.

— Perdóname… No recordaba…—. Empezó a hipar; soltó una risilla tonta debido al alcohol; en un mal paso estaba por caer; cuando él la detuvo; sosteniéndola de la cintura; atrayéndola hacía su pecho; su expresión no cambio. La de ella se mostró dolida.

— Maldición…— masculló.— Sí tanto me odias; podrías dejar que caiga ¿no?. Ya no me confundas. Di claramente que me odias; y me largaré— gritó frustrada. El varón se mantuvo en silencio; estaba por salir del cuarto cuando escuchó.

— Dime que me odias, y continuaré mi vida— murmuró melancólica. El oji-verde se detuvo; de espaldas a ella le preguntó.

— ¿Eso quieres? ¿Eso soy? Algo que se puede cerrar, olvidar, y continuar—. Rukia levantó su vista, no entendía lo que él decía; ella quería ¿olvidar? No. ¿Cerrar esa parte de su vida? No. ¿Continuar? Sí.

— Es..pera. Eso…—. No pudo terminar; en unos segundos él la tenía tirada al piso; el masculino cuerpo sobre ella. Tomó las muñecas de ella; colocándolas sobre su cabeza. Al parecer esa acción bajo un poco su borrachera; ella abrió sus ojos sin mesura.

— ¿Ulquiorra?— preguntó un poco consiente; observando de un lado a otro su habitación.

No respondió; únicamente oprimió sus labios sobre los de ella; forzando un roce; pero no bastó. Quería más, los constantes sueños y recuerdos de su vida le embriagaron; perdiendo la noción de su tiempo-lugar; tomo los labios con deseo; con fiereza. Rukia se resistió; pataleó, pero aquel roce, aunque despiadado; era familiar.

_***Él la beso, con dulzura…, con amor…; después se formó la pasión. Ella le correspondió; abrazándolo._

_Lentamente se deshizo de las prendas femeninas, tirándolas sobre el pasto._

_Gimió ronco; era hermosa… Ella le acarició._

"_Te amo…" era lo que sus mentes querían decir ante aquellas caricias, pero que callaron.***_

—No…— alcanzó a decir; era él; pero no el sentimiento de aquella vez. Intentó negarse; pero el moreno la apretó más. Ahora era él quién recordaba.

"_Te amo…" le decía su mente. Ella era la primera mujer que le hacía expresarse; sentir; conocer el amor._

_Quería despojarla de todo; hacerla suya, pero la amaba tanto; que tenía miedo. _

_Miedo de perderla, miedo de amarla, miedo de lastimarla y salir lastimado: Miedo._

_Así que rozó sus labios con lentitud, él la amaba; por eso la trataría como lo que ella era para él._

_Con sentimiento, con delicadeza, con energía, con fuerza; pero sobre todo; con amor._

Bajó la presión, la potencia; acarició esos carnosos labios con su lengua; beso el rostro de ella lentamente; igual que antes; bajó lentamente hacía aquel níveo cuello profesándole caricias; succionando con sus labios, dejando unas marcas ligeras; ella era de él. No lo podría ni debería olvidarlo. Eso se lo recordaría esa noche…

* * *

¿Qué tal?. Ahora... disculpenme por el ooc (es mi eterno defecto T-T). Bueno, el capítulo lo detuve aquí por tres razones:

1) ¿Quierén lemmon? (¿me aprovecho del estado de Rukia, y dejó que Ulquiorra se propase con ella?) ó

2) Que ella le aleje de golpe 8provocando mayor distanciamiento)

3) Que él se detenga; dejandola, y pues no pase nada. Y se la gane con detalles medio cursis XD (ustedes deciden).

**N/A: **Tengo un problema; debó de decirlo antes de seguir. Y ese es el de que; no se me dan las escenas de peleas (disculpenme; onegai). Así que puede que no alcance sus espectativas. Aún asi me esforzaré para cuando llegué ese momento.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero que sigan leyendo el fic. Gracias ^^

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Valeria: **Muchas gracias. Tus reviews me han mantenido actualizando mis fics (gracias por tu apoyo y leerlos :D). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y hayas entrado por probar XD

Como lo dije antes; perdona sí te desilucionó con las peleas. Pero no soy muy buena escribiendolas u_u intentaré mejorar (Tsuki-chan con ojitos determinados). Cuidate, besos.

**Yue D. Cifer: **Gracias por el review; que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Cuidate, Yue-chan :D

**Caro: **Gracias. Es un placer conocerte. Me alegra que te este gustando el fic :D Es importante saber sus opiniones para mi. Saludos.

**Kia: **Gracias :D Que bueno que hayas comentado ^^ me haces feliz. Intentaré actualizar mi HitsuRuki (aunque aún no termido de editarlo u.u). Y espero te haya gustado el nuevo fic (sé que tiene a Origime, pero prometo que lo bueno se pondrá adelante n_n).

¡Cuidense!

Ja ne! ;D

¿reviews? please ^^


	14. Deseo

Konnichiwa! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran y motivan a pesar de mis estados depresivos (que ni tiempo de mostrarlos me da, así que me los aguanto); disculpen no responder sus reviews que tanto me gustan y alegran el día (pero ando en el trabajo, y en lugar de ir a comer, me fui a la Pc a escribir esta actualización, y ya tengo que entrar de nuevo) gomen! u_u

Bueno; como me dijerón que votaban por las dos opciones, y me dejaron un comment con mezclar ambas; pues asi le hice (aunque me quedo con un estilo diferente al que uso siempre); aun así espero les guste ^^

Gracias a _Valeria_, mi niña linda que siempre me deja sus comentarios, y me ánima (igual gracias a todas las personas que me dejan un comentario, los tengo guardados como un tesoro por ser sus opiniones y tiempo que se toman para escribirmelas y dejarmelas). Gracias.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es de TK

* * *

_Bajó la presión, la potencia; acarició esos carnosos labios con su lengua; beso el rostro de ella lentamente; igual que antes; bajó lentamente hacía aquel níveo cuello profesándole caricias; succionando con sus labios, dejando unas marcas ligeras; ella era de él. No lo podría ni debería olvidarlo. Eso se lo recordaría esa noche…_

_._

**Capítulo 14 - Deseo**

.

Su lengua recorría aquella fémina piel, posando sus labios en forma de leves mordiscos por el cuello. Sus masculinos dedos comenzaron a deslizar el haori negro lentamente, ella se resistía de forma leve, cada vez entregándose sin saberlo a esas emociones que despertaba aquel contacto en su piel. Ulquiorra por su parte recordaba; memorias que le hacían sentir algo sin llegar a comprender que era, con el único deseo de recorrer más aquella textura nívea y llegar a más. Ambos se perdían en un mar de emociones olvidándose de sí.

Levantó su verde mirar para encontrar el femenino rostro arrebolado, aquella fina boca soltando suspiros y esos ojos violetas oscurecidos como hace décadas que no los había visto; Cifer mostró una mueca por sonrisa de forma imperceptible. Posando sus labios sobre los de la shinigami; sin pedir permiso adentrando su lengua para explorar aquella cavidad humedecida llena de calor con un ligero sabor a sake, al separarse se pasó la lengua sobre sus propios labios de forma inconsciente.

Para esos momentos el haori se hallaba tirado en el piso, sirviendo de una suave prenda en la que ambos estaban recostados; los verde jade bajaron lentamente de la boca a la clavícula, hasta posarse en la pequeña abertura del kimono blanco; dirigiendo su cabeza hacía esa rendija de la prenda, con sus labios tomó la tela y la empezó a abrir de manera sensual, lenta y fijamente; sintió el cuerpo bajo sí, estremecerse; provocándole una satisfacción que hasta ahora no conocía, pero la cual intentó ignorar.

Ulquiorra frunció un poco el entrecejo al percibir que bajo el kimono que había medio abierto se hallaba una venda cubriendo el pecho de la joven; levantó la vista nuevamente al escuchar un _"no"_ que acalló con sus labios, convenciéndose de que esa negación quería decir un _"sigue"_.

Con la uña de sus blancos dedos rompió la estorbosa venda, ahogando las protestas o gemidos de la shinigami al encontrar su boca con la de ella en un baile de pasión, que al separarse terminaron por soltar un brilloso hilo de aquella miel que probaron del contrario, limpiándola de la comisura de sus labios con sus lenguas.

Lentamente bajaba su mano, contorneando la figura de la morena, la cintura, la cadera; pasando por el molesto pantalón oscuro, para que de la nada tomara uno de los pequeños montes de la chica con su mano y empezar a masajearlo, escuchando un placentero gemido que le hizo sonreír con malicia.

—Ulquiorra… —escuchó decir con anhelo a esos labios, ahora rojos e hinchados; mientras la tomaba de la cintura y tocaba su pecho, la beso nuevamente, con confianza, con hambre, pero con ternura no prevista.

"_Rukia…"_ pensó, al no poder expresarse con palabras; la semi-excitada imagen de la mujer debajo de él, le hacía estremecer; así que con curiosidad, esperaba ver que le provocaría el sentirse dentro de ella, y que esta gritara con locura su nombre; aunque no faltaría mucho por adivinarlo, ya que haría que ella no se quisiera separar de él; _jamás_.

Sin miramientos recorrió la clavícula, y bajo su lengua hacía el busto de la shinigami para introducirse aquel botón rosado en sus labios, el cual lamió, y empezó a creer que tenía un sabor especial, rayando en lo exquisito; mientras una de sus manos se recargaba sobre el piso, la otra bajaba hasta la intimidad de Rukia, introduciéndose bajo aquellos molestos pantalones, y pasando sus dedos sobre la tela que cubría el fémino sexo virginal.

En ese momento una oleada de frio y calor recorrió ambos cuerpos; a uno perdiéndolo en el placer; y a la otra haciéndola reaccionar.

Rukia despertó de su trance al sentir el palpitar de su intimidad ante las palpaciones de los fríos dedos de Ulquiorra. Se sentía bien y mal al mismo tiempo. ¿Él jugaba con ella? ¿la quería? ¿la odiaba? No sabía la respuesta, y eso le frustraba. Sintió angustia al apreciar que lentamente invadían su casto santuario.

—Ulquiorra…—le costaba hablar con fluidez por su propia nubosidad excitada —espera…ah…

Los viriles labios ignoraron la súplica, al tiempo que dejaba de saborear los pechos de la morena, y empezaba a besar lentamente el estómago, hasta llegar al ombligo; en el cual introdujo su lengua abarcando el pequeño orificio; haciendo que la shinigami jalara los oscuros cabellos de Cifer al sentir una vibra de placer; pero su mente le decía que estaba mal; así que haciendo acto de toda su cordura, su inseguridad y temor al sentirse usada; en un impulso, aventó al Espada con sus pies, alejándolo de su cuerpo con facilidad, pues este se encontraba con la guardia baja en estos momentos.

Rukia sintió frio, pero no era como el de hace unos segundos; más bien se comparaba al vacío y al arrepentimiento; lentamente sus emociones cambiaron, sus oscuros ojos, se ensombrecieron; no por lujuria, sino de tristeza al mirar y percibir la molestia en aquellos ojos verdes de su "aliado".

Ulquiorra se levantó con enfado; ¿cómo osaba esa shinigami hacerle eso?, primero lo provoca y ahora le avienta; la odia, jura que la odia por hacerle sentir cosas que no debería; la asesinaría, pero no puede, la obligaría a ser suya, y demostrarle que él es más fuerte y puede hacerla sufrir y jamás olvidarle; pero aquellos violetas que le ven con un brillo de tristeza le hacen detenerse. Aquella mirada cargada de algo que puede reflejar tantas cosas, ahora sólo muestra miedo y decepción. Chasquearía la lengua, pero no es su estilo. Expresaría un _"perdón" _que siente atorado en la garganta sin saber por qué; pero lo único que hace es irse de la habitación sin decir nada; dejando a la chica que piense lo que quiera, y confunda las acciones, dejando su deseo a la suerte.

Sale de aquel cuarto; esta por entrar al suyo, cuando siente que unos pequeños brazos le sostienen a la altura del pecho; vira su mirada para observar a la mujer de sus desvelos desde hace más de una centuria; no sabe cómo afrontar ese vuelco de emociones que se aprietan en su ser, y que el intenta desaparecer, pero aun así; ahí están.

Se gira, para estar frente a ella; corresponde el abrazo, apretándola sin demasiada fuerza contra su pecho; contemplando la ropa desalineada y las vendas cortadas de cuando él perdió ante sus deseos; se maldice por dentro, pero se siente feliz al mismo tiempo; feliz por tenerla en sus brazos, por haberla tocado; por ser él quien hizo que aquel cuerpo femenino se estremeciera; por saberse reconocido ante aquella morena; aunque lo niega, su mente esta revuelta en el desasosiego, mientras que siente en el pecho algo que empieza a palpitar sin saber que es.

—No sé qué siento —solloza —estar contigo duele y me confunde, creo que te quiero…—se detiene unos momentos —pero necesito saber qué sientes por mí. ¿Qué soy para ti? Ulquiorra

Y esa frase le desencadena otras sensaciones y pone a trabajar su cerebro a mil, y aquel latir interno se estremece; no sabe responder que siente; pero entiende que este es su momento perfecto para la venganza que ha buscado desde que la volvió a ver; así que miente, o al menos eso creé.

—Te amo… —pronuncia con palabras entre vacías y sinceras, la verdad ni él mismo la sabe; por eso espera no arrepentirse de sus palabras después.

* * *

Lo sé, me quedó raro, y dieferente y ooc; pero fue lo mejor que mi mente pudo idear; sin más. Muchas gracias por leer.

Cuidense, y besos.

Pd: Sí quieren saber por qué mis retrasos, pasen por mi profile en la parte de _importante._

Ja ne! ;D

¿reviews? please n_n


End file.
